But for the Spring
by Mevenia
Summary: Amidst death, betrayal, and leaving the fallen behind as the Winter War rages on, Renji finally gets the recognition he deserves. Scattered Ren/ruki. Spoiler through ch 388 then diverges. Character death, torture, noncon, pairings, definitely mature.
1. Fight and Flight

Summary: Amidst death, betrayal, and leaving the fallen behind as the Winter War rages on, Renji finally gets the recognition he deserves. Lots of pairings, mainly Renji/Rukia

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration.

Overall Warnings: Character death, torture, non-con, language, lemons, yaoi

Spoilers for FKT up through ch 388, AU

No OCs and some OOC for character expansion through backstory and maturity as the war continues.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight and Flight**

Grimmjow stood in front of Rukia. "You're so weak it's pathetic."

Struggling to breathe, Rukia felt the edges of her world starting to darken. Losing blood quickly, she tried to push down the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Focusing on her bearings, she tried to summon enough reiatsu around her to pull up a kido spell.

The blue haired Espada watched her struggle for a few seconds before he picked her up by her throat and slammed her down into the ground, cracking ribs and gods knew what else. Coughing up blood she rolled to her side and tried to get up. Grimmjow grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back ruthlessly until she stood in front of him. Wrapping a thick arm corded with muscle around her abdomen that brushed uncomfortably against her breasts he released her hair to caress her face with a surprisingly gentle touch that belied his earlier savagery.

"Runt, yer just a pawn in a much bigger game. I thought the girl Ulquiorra was hot for was the one Kurosaki wanted but I'm pretty sure he'll come after you too." Rukia shivered as his husky voice whispered in her ear. She struggled in his grip and kicked him in the groin, hoping she could catch him by surprise but she only succeeded in hurting her foot and making him grunt softly.

"Bitch!" His fingers that had been caressing her cheek moments before savagely gripped her face to the point of bruising. Fighting the urge to cry out, Rukia bit her lip as Grimmjow increased the pressure on her jaw in a battle of wills. Instinctively she knew that he would crush her bones in order to make her give in first but she always was too stubborn for her own good.

Crying out in pain from the pressure on her jaw, she struggled uselessly against the powerful Arrancar, her legs kicking as again her vision started to fade in and out. Suddenly, they both felt the flare of reiatsu and Grimmjow leaped back with Rukia in his arms as Zabimaru came flying towards them

"Oi, Rukia, get moving!" Renji yelled as he hurled his zanpakuto back at Grimmjow.

"Baka!" Rukia muttered as she attempted to break out of Grimmjow's steely grip. Barely noticing that the tiny shinigami was struggling against him, Grimmjow sent her crashing into the nearest wall and released into his true form. Licking his lips, Grimmjow smiled at the injured shinigami in front of him. Ichigo was stronger, but hell if this guy wasn't eye candy and spoiling with rage.

Renji struggled to stay up right. _Fuck. I thought this bastard was dead. Where the hell was Ichigo? Didn't he always come running when Rukia was in trouble?_ _Or Byakuya? _

Pushing the irritating thoughts out of his head, Renji focused on his adversary. Instinctively he knew Grimmjow would not go down easily. Renji was a supremely arrogant shinigami but he wasn't as stupid as everyone always liked to think and he almost always knew before going into any fight whether he would win or lose.

He saw an injured Rukia slowly moving in the rubble into position behind Grimmjow. Scowling, he threw Zabimaru back towards the Espada, mentally cursing Rukia's miscalculation. In her severely injured state, she wouldn't be able to attack from behind but rather get trapped and used as collateral damage. Her error would hamper his fight because of his overriding need to protect her. Resigning himself to work with what was in front of him, he wielded Zabimaru with brute force and sheer will in an attempt to keep the intense teal eyes focused solely on him.

Grimmjow's smile turned feral and he relished the oncoming fight. From previous battles, he knew that Red relied heavily on his zanpakuto which needed distance. Rushing towards Renji as Zabimaru recoiled after its third strike, Grimmjow sank his claws into Renji's forearm, easily dodging the whip-like weapon as its rhythm and balance was thrown off. Snarling, Renji reigned Zabimaru in from shikai to fight Grimmjow in hand to hand combat, both warriors thrilling in the solid blows they landed. .

Renji was surprised at the straightforward attack the Espada launched and somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, the tactician in him recognized that the Espada would have fit in well with Zaraki and Madarame. The seemingly hidden tactician also assured him that if he fought the Espada in hand to hand combat, despite Zabimaru's howling protest, Grimmjow was less likely to go after Rukia.

Though he could have used cero or any other number of maneuvers, Grimmjow found himself unable to gain the upper hand on Renji who proved to be surprisingly proficient in fighting dirty. Viciously Grimmjow changed tactics and began slashing and clawing at Renji, landing more and more blows as fresh wounds opened. Blocks were no longer effective as Grimmjow's claws quickly mauled Renji's arms. Renji realized he wasn't dodging the Espada's claws fast enough and that if he didn't change it up soon his exhausted and damaged body was going to tap out.

Grimmjow was growing irritated that the shinigami wasn't dead yet and began to concentrate on dealing fatal blows, sacrificing speed as he tried to land bigger and more pronounced hits. Renji easily anticipated his moves and was landing more and more of his own as the Espada grew increasingly sloppy.

"Surprised that you're slowing down Grimmjow?" Renji sneered as he slashed an unreleased Zabimaru across Grimmjow's thigh. "Your moves are predictable, I'm actually thankful I got my ass handed to me so many times by Ikkaku, you fight just like him!" Renji grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and blocked his other fist with Zabimaru. Twisting hard to his left Renji shunpo'd off of Grimmjow's torso in order to get enough space between them to release Zabimaru.

Enraged that the shinigami had launched off of him and gotten away, Grimmjow decided against giving chase and suddenly honed his senses on Rukia. Launching into sonido, Grimmjow grinned as saw her brace herself for his attack. Seeing his change of direction, Renji desperately shunpo'd to put himself between the snarling Grimmjow and his childhood friend.

Cursing himself for not nagging Yoruichi to help him with shunpo, he focused solely on Rukia, pushing himself harder as, almost believing he'd be able to get there first. Right before he made it he suddenly felt Grimmjow's reiatsu appear behind him rather than in front and saw Rukia's eyes grow large as time seemed to slow to a stop. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain at his throat before the world went black.

"RENJI!"

Rukia had tried to position herself to attack from behind while Grimmjow and Renji were fighting but was more terrified than she would have liked to admit when she saw Grimmjow's blue eyes focus in on her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and she felt that her feet were rooted to the ground when she saw Renji appear a few feet away, his face determined and grim. She screamed when she saw Grimmjow appear behind him and stab him through the back, his clawed hand materializing through Renji's chest, inches in front of her. She vaguely heard screaming when she saw Grimmjow's other hand tear Renji's throat and felt his blood spray across her face. The last thing she saw before blackness engulfed her was Renji's fiery eyes locking with hers and clouding over.

Grimmjow tossed the red headed shinigami's broken body to the side and roughly picked up Rukia's limp body. Just before he left with his prize, he tilted his head back to howl in victory and challenge.

"Kurosaki!"

* * *

Slowly Renji opened his eyes. His whole body was on fire, his chest throbbed, even swallowing hurt like hell. Then he remembered; he was lucky to still have a head. He looked around groggily, vaguely recognizing his room at Urahara's shop.

"Rukia!" Instinctively he sat up and howled in pain, his fast movements reopening bandaged wounds. The figure who had been sitting with him leaned over to push him back down on the bed.

"Renji, you must lay down!" Kira's voice was tired but firm. Renji struggled against his friend and started to gain the upper hand until a bandaged Shuuhei walked into the room looking pissed.

"ENOUGH" he bellowed and knocked Renji down with a swift right hook. Smirking, Shuuhei readjusted the sheets around a groaning Renji.

"Baka. Kira, Yoruichi-san is debriefing." Kira smiled sheepishly and patted Renji on the shoulder before following Shuuhei out of the room.

* * *

Rukia felt cold and wet. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone in what appeared to be a holding cell. She tried to sit up but found herself tethered by her waist, neck and arms. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, she worked at setting a kido spell to get her waist free but gave up as she felt the chain belt repel her reiatsu.

Slowly she tested the slack on the chains to see if she could at least walk around. Shivering, she pulled her shihakusho closer around her, though she belatedly noticed that the majority of it was shredded in pieces around her. Though she was cold, nothing overly hurt and she couldn't see any visible bruises.

Her mind felt fuzzy and she tried to think of the last thing she remembered. Suddenly, the scene played out again, Renji impaled on Grimmjow's claws and then Grimmjow ripping Renji's throat open.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and desperately clutched her arms around her stomach to keep herself from heaving. Gasping, she tried to block out mental images of blood and cackling laughter. Another important person in her life ripped away right in front of her and despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the image of Renji's ruby eyes fading as he fell. _Just like Kaien. _

But her mind fought against what seemed to be true…Renji couldn't be dead…it was Renji…loud, obnoxious, self-sufficient Renji. The leader of their small gang growing up in Rukongai, he had survived all the beatings and worse in order to keep lecherous eyes off of her and the others. At the Academy, he was in the top class and even faced down a Hollow on his first training exercisel. Renji always survived. Even when he fought Ichigo and got his ass kicked then fought Byakuya and got royally fucked, Renji always survived. If anything, he was that annoying fly that was always buzzing around until you finally gave up trying to get rid of it and resigned yourself to leave it in the background.

Unexpectedly, her eyes stung and blinking couldn't quite clear up her blurry vision. Renji wasn't exactly a fly she tolerated. He was her best friend, and she was just beginning to reconnect with him again after forty years of misunderstandings, hurt, and missed opportunities. She already knew he had been in love with her, but she counted on the fact that proud, arrogant Renji would never actually say or do anything. That much had been apparent when he all but pushed her into the Kuchiki family. Well, that and she had screwed him over a few times.

_It's for the best._

Squeezing her eyes shut and desperately searching for the calm she could always summon around her like a cloak, Rukia felt for Ichigo's reiatsu and found…nothing. Opening her eyes, she searched for Sado, Uryu, Orihime, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and…_Nii-sama? _Fighting the urge to be sick, Rukia tried to control her breathing as the cold realization hit her harder than anything Yammy could have thrown.

_They're all gone._

* * *

When Renji opened his eyes again, he jumped a little at seeing Ichigo sitting beside him, head hanging and arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Hey."

"I shouldn't have left Hueco Mundo with Unohana san." Ichigo's voice was tight with frustration, anger…and guilt.

Surprised at the guilt in Ichigo's voice, he wondered at the sudden confession. Unsure of what else to say he finally blurted out the first thing in his head.

"Did we win?" _Stupid question, genius. _He could tell they hadn't, Urahara's shop felt too somber and foreboding.

"Not even close. Urahara is recovering. Everyone is in shock. Rukia…" Ichigo paused, his voice trembled slightly and Renji felt his chest constrict.

"She's still in Hueco Mundo."

Renji was out of the bed before he even realized he started moving, reacting rather than thinking things out. Ichigo had anticipated Renji's reaction and twisted enough to land on top of Renji when they fell. Struggling for a few moments, Ichigo rather viciously elbowed Renji in his chest wound in order to sufficiently pin his arms down while he grimaced in pain.

"We have to get her back." Ichigo muttered. "No one seems to care about what happens. She's not like Orihime…they won't go easy on her." Ichigo's voice wavered on the last part.

"We will. She's stronger than you think, and a hell of a lot smarter than both of us combined." Renji assured the substitute shinigami with more confidence than he felt.

Ichigo felt his chest tighten painfully and he bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping. Renji would probably beat the shit out of him if he started crying now.

Renji heard the strangled sound from Ichigo but pretended he didn't. At first he only tolerated Ichigo because of Rukia, but somewhere between their various battles, Renji knew that he would do anything to protect this fiercely loyal and passionate man against any and all odds. Sighing, he pushed Ichigo off and stood up before bending over to help him off the floor. Suddenly the younger man pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Taken by surprise, Renji wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and held him tightly.

"We have to recover, and then we'll get her back."


	2. Recover

A/N: This chapter has major spoilers through chapter 388. Sorry for multiple alerts. I'm still working out the technical kinks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration.

Chapter 2: Recover

The status of the war was on hold and everyone had gone back to their respective corners to lick wounds and prepare for the next round. The damage left three captains, four lieutenants and one seated officer in Hueco Mundo, one captain dead, one vizard cleaved in two, two missing arms, and an exiled genius fighting for consciousness.

When Urahara ripped open the Garganta in Hueco Mundo to bring everyone back, Rukia had already been taken by Grimmjow and Yammy was beating Kenpachi into the ground with Byakuya in his uninjured fist. Yoruichi was able to safely bring Chad, Ishida, Orihime and Renji through the Garganta before Urahara was hit by Mayuri's bankai. Though Urahara had long ago made himself immune to most of Mayuri's poisons, the twelfth division captain had discovered Szayel's various toxins and effectively took out his former captain with glee.

Kenpachi had stopped moving and his formidable reiatsu dropped as Urahara fell. Yachiru had suddenly emerged, a ball of energy and fury launching her tiny body at Yammy. Before she could strike, Yoruichi appeared and grabbed the sobbing lieutenant out of the path of the Espada's cero.

Moving to Urahara, Yoruichi hefted his spasming body over one shoulder and looked back at the enraged Yammy, still pounding Byakuya and Kenpachi into the ground. Unable to see Isane anywhere and feeling Urahara's reiatsu fading rapidly, Yoruichi made the decision to leave the two captains. Moving through the mouth of the Garganta, Yoruichi gave one look over her shoulder and felt her heart break a little. _Don't die lil' brat. You still owe me a game of tag._

Back in the real world, no one had been able to touch Aizen. In an effort to protect Ichigo, the captains and vizards had pledged to protect Ichigo as he was the only one that could effectively withstand Aizen's shikai. Unperturbed, Aizen had briefly engaged Ichigo in battle before he cut down Komamura and grabbed the injured Momo. Meanwhile, Gin had intervened in Kensei and Wonderweiss' fight despite Aizen's expressed annoyance and appeared by his side with a bloodied Wonderweiss under his arm.

Yamamoto tried to prevent their retreat with Ryujin Jakka but the Negacion opened and the remaining captains and lieutenants watched with a mixture of horror and anger as Momo screamed and struggled against the light.

Complete chaos erupted as the remaining captains tried to assess the damage. Ukitake was dead or dying, Hiyori was cut in two, Mashiro was down and out, Ishida had been stabbed by Zangetsu, Renji wasn't breathing, SoiFon and Hachi were missing limbs, Rangiku's internal organs were being regenerated by Kira, Urahara was unconscious, and Komamura was dead.

Two months later, though everyone knew they should be preparing for the next battle, they were just glad to have survived the last one. Kira was under watch as few believed he was truly free from Ichimaru's influence after being confronted for the first time since the betrayal. Rangiku was barely recovered from being gutted and Ukitake's near death and coma had scared everyone for weeks. Perhaps most surprising was that Kyouraku and subsequently Ise Nanao had never left his room in the Fourth Division until he woke up, starving and surprisingly cranky.

The Fourth Division had been busy with all of the injured and had been unable to restore either SoiFon or Hachi's arm. Unexpectedly, the vizard Hiyori had been brought back by Unohana and was recovering surprisingly well. When SoiFon had asked why Hiyori was able to be healed after being bifurcated, Unohana had simply stated that she could reverse the damage by Gin's zanpakuto Shinso but not Barragan's power of decay.

Hiyori on the other hand had nearly torn the Fourth Division apart when she realized that she had been brought back to Soul Society and that Shinji had not come with her. After terrorizing Hanataro for days, she was finally swept away to the 10th Division where a very irritated but surprisingly attentive Hitsugaya agreed to keep her under his watch. A recovered Matsumoto was thrilled to have her taichou's attention diverted and enjoyed playing the two off each other…much to the destruction of the tenth division.

Ikkaku had lost an eye in the battle and was irritable and moody. Yumichka had tried to comfort his lover but Ikkaku was brooding over his defeat at the pillar because of his pride. He knew that Iba had been right when he admonished him for letting pride stand in his way and he was ashamed that he had been the one to fail. When Yumichka finally got Ikkaku to open up, they both vowed to fully use their zanpakuto's full powers regardless of their status in the Eleventh Division. Defeat was a bitter pill to swallow.

Worse than the loss of Zaraki was the pale waif that walked around with blank eyes. It was easy to forget how young Yachiru really was and the sudden separation from Kenpachi had taken its toll on the former pint sized terror. It was not uncommon to see the little girl wandering aimlessly, softly calling out for Ken chan, dirty and hungry. Surprisingly, Hiyori took over caring for Yachiru after she recovered from her own injuries, making sure the younger girl washed and ate regularly. Yachiru never acknowledged Hiyori, and eventually she was left to wander on her own throughout the day, only to be retrieved and forcibly brought back to the tenth division at night to sleep with Hiyori.

After seeing the man he respected even more than his ex taichou, Hisagi had stayed in the real world immediately following the last fight with Aizen to spend time training with the vizards.

Once there, Rose, Lisa and Love had ignored him completely while Mashiro and Shinji had grated on his every last nerve regarding his tattoo, his hair, his scars, his demeanor, and anything else they could think of. However, Kensei was impressed with the shinigami's perseverance and decided to undo what he considered to be Tosen's bullshit fear of fighting philosophy. Needless to say, Hisagi and Kazeshini flourished under Kensei's more straightforward approach: all is fair when defeating the enemy and upholding the duty to protect.

Ichigo was also training with the vizards but with considerable less aggravation as they were still decidedly pissed off at all shinigami. After healing Uryu's wound from Zangetsu, Orihime had focused on helping Tessai and a handicapped Hachi revive Urahara with little success. Chad had recovered easily and was currently training with Uryu and Yoruichi when she wasn't by Urahara's side. Perhaps most surprising was the appearance of Kurosaki Isshin and Ishida Ryuuken at the shop to sit with Urahara, unbeknownst to their sons.

The leaders of all three worlds waited for the next move, unsure of what to do and hesitant to be the first to act.

* * *

Present

Renji was frustrated. Time and again, he kept getting the shit beat out of him despite being the only lieutenant to achieve bankai. He knew that he was still years away from being captain level, but for fuck's sake, it ought to count for something. Renji knew that he needed help training if he was going to be more effective, but finding someone left in the gaping holes of the Gotei 13 was challenging. Painfully he swallowed down the uncertainty of whether his own taichou was dead or alive.

Renji mentally checked down the list of potential mentors: Ikkaku was busy working on his own bankai…_When the hell did he change his mind about that_…Hitsugaya walked around with the equivalent of a hot poker up his ass, SoiFon was no better…_as if he'd ask her_…and Yamamoto…ha. With everyone else in Hueco Mundo _or dead _that basically left the two old timers, and though he knew that they had been trained by Yamamoto himself, he hadn't actually ever seen them use their shikai, much less their bankai. He had heard that they went at it with Soutaichou Yamamoto when they helped destroy the Sokyoku but again, Kyouraku seemed unable to do anything but sleep, drink and flirt, and Ukitake…well he could hardly breathe. Nonetheless, Hisagi trusted Ukitake and his senpai had never steered him wrong before.

Sighing, Renji made up his mind and headed off to the thirteenth division, hoping that Ukitake was sufficiently recovered and that Shunsui wasn't napping on his own roof.

Ukitake himself was training when the red haired fukutaichou walked through the division's gate. Hearing sounds from the center courtyard, Renji found most of the division and Ise Nanao watching as the white haired captain attacked the eighth division taichou. Renji thought for sure that Kyouraku would take care of the frail captain easily but found that the big man hesitated in too many places, allowing Ukitake to easily score hits.

"Shunsui! I'm in no mood for games. Either start helping me or go nap!"

"Ah, Juushiro, what an unusual show of temper today. You really must be frustrated, perhaps you are missing the lovely nurses from fourth division?" The big man winked at his friend.

"You're going to have to be more creative than that if you expect me to be irritated. " Ukitake lunged at Kyouraku's opening and succeeded in tapping the big man's straw hat.

"As if you could ever be moved to act in anger." Kyouraku laughed again and sheathed his zanpakuto. Both captains turned to look at Renji.

"Ah, Abarai Fukutaichou, what brings you here today?" Ukitake smiled warmly at the tattooed shinigami.

Suddenly nervous, Renji rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted a bit before he blurted out, "I need to control my bankai. Yoruichi sama helped me achieve it by short cut but failed to teach me how Urahara san controlled his." He felt his face grow hot as blood rushed to his ears.

Any exhilaration he had felt for achieving bankai had soon been replaced with the anxiety of being unable to control it. Sure, he had learned Hihio Zabimaru and it had been effective, but it was painfully clear that it wasn't going to be enough anymore.

Kyouraku chuckled. Turning to Ukitake he winked, "Surely this will be good training, no? It's been awhile and you seem to be unsatisfied with me." The flamboyant captain pouted briefly before bursting into a full bellied laugh.

Ukitake uncharacteristically rolled his eyes at the big man and smiled at the nervous fukutaichou. Then without any warning, the two captains released their shikai and attacked a panicked Abarai Renji.

Flailing between the two captains _and technically four zanpakuto, _Renji narrowly dodged Kyouraku and was clipped by Ukitake.

"Oi! You trying to kill me? What the hell!" Renji was scrambling to stay away from Ukitake when Kyouraku appeared above him.

"Stay sharp Abarai san!" Renji barely blocked Shunsui's first blow and the second blow sent him across the courtyard, thudding off the wall and into the ground.

"Hado 33: Blue Fire Crash Down!" Ukitake's blast effectively sent Renji through the wall and and into one of the barracks. Shaking himself off, he shunpo'd back to the center courtyard.

_Shit! These guys are worse than Eleventh Division!_

"How the hell is this going to help my bankai?" Renji was trying to dodge Ukitake's kido blasts while avoiding Shunsui's shunpo.

"You wanted to learn to control your bankai. To summon it, you need to be able to call on it at will without any concentration or time for preparation. What better way to learn than in battle?"

At that moment, frail Ukitake Juushiro was a sick bastard that Renji wanted nothing more than to tear that falsely innocent smile off his face. Cursing Hisagi, he made a mental note to beat the hell out of him the next time he saw him. The last thing Renji remembered before waking up in the fourth division was hearing Kyouraku taichou's deep laugh and seeing Ukitake taichou rush him like a beautiful avenging angel.

* * *

Three more months had passed and there still was no move to go after Rukia and the others in Hueco Mundo. Renji had urged the other captains and even Soutaichou Yamamoto himself to send a rescue mission but he had been bluntly shut down. The soldier in him knew that it would be a suicide mission at this point and that the others may not even be alive. On the other hand, the man in Renji desperately needed to do _something_.

In addition, he was frustrated with his lack of progress. He could barely dodge Kyouraku and Ukitake's shikai attacks and he had only managed to hit either of them a few times. Most of the time they bantered back and forth as if they were drinking tea and sake. Renji was still unsure of their weaknesses; he could catch Kyouraku by sheer force but the big captain always seemed to anticipate his moves and would counter attack brutally. Ukitake on the other hand was so ruthless Renji thought he was fighting Zaraki…except that the slender captain never wasted any movement and most of the time appeared to be dancing gracefully rather than fighting.

Walking to the courtyard, he took off his shihakushou so that it wouldn't get shredded and was immediately assaulted by Katen Kyokotsu. Renji blocked efficiently and shunpo'd away to assess where Ukitake would be firing kido blasts from. Suddenly he felt Sogyo no Kotowari pressed down on both shoulders from behind.

Disgusted, Renji threw Zabimaru down and waited to get hit by Kyouraku. He debated for two seconds on throwing the equivalent of a tantrum but sighed instead.

"Abarai san, what was the point of that?" Ukitake sealed his zanpakuto and moved to stand in front of him.

Renji avoided the white haired captain's intense gaze, suddenly embarassed. "Ukitake-taichou, it's been four months already. I've only released my bankai a few times and I'm more battered now than when I was in Hueco Mundo. I think I use more kido against you than Kira-san and my shunpo is slower than ever. I know it takes a long time to master bankai, but we don't have that luxury!"

Sighing, Ukitake pressed his temples before carefully responding. "Abarai san, go fight Madarame san and report back."

Annoyed, Renji grumbled and kicked at a stone absently as he walked back toward the gates. Hearing a loud "Oof" from Kyouraku, Renji shunpo'd off in a panic, yelling a hasty apology over his shoulder.

Chuckling, Kyouraku rubbed his temple and turned to his old friend, "So impatient! To be that young and impetuous again!"

Ukitake smiled warmly and shook his head, "Shunsui, don't remind me of our age, you're still the sexiest man in Seireitei."

Laughing fully, Kyouraku pulled out a hidden sake bottle and headed for Ukitake's private quarters.

"Right back at ya, handsome."

* * *

"Oi! Ikkaku!" Renji sent Zabimaru flying toward his friend who was currently being assaulted by Hiyori while trying to finish his gourd of sake.

"Fuck you Renji! That was good sake!" Ikkaku jumped up as the gourd was knocked out of his hands. Hiyori gave him a swift kick in the head before grabbing the gourd and pouring the rest of the sake out.

"Baldy, I bet you another bottle that Matchstick kicks your ass" Hiyori smirked.

Visibly shaking with annoyance, Ikkaku unsheathed his zanpakuto and swung at Renji. The red-head dodged easily and swung Zabimaru around to clip Ikkaku in the back.

"Hey chibi, what do I get when I win?" Renji asked the blonde vizard, flashing his trademark cocky grin.

"Ch..ch..Chibi" Hiyori sputtered, a vein popping in her forehead. "I'll smack that smile off your face, dipshit!"

Hiyori launched herself past Ikkaku until Yumichka grabbed the back of her shihakushou and hauled her back to sit down next to him.

"My my, Hiyori chan, why can't you just act like a lady sometimes?" Yumichka sighed as he stuffed a dried persimmon into her mouth before she could verbally retaliate.

Laughing, Ikkaku grabbed the sake gourd and flung it behind him when he realized it was empty, narrowly missing Yumichka's head. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ikkaku released Hozukimaru. Charging Renji again, he began attacking relentlessly, searching for an opening and staying close enough so Zabimaru's extension couldn't be used.

At first, Renji blocked and parried, giving up some ground to the madman in front of him, but after a minute, he found that he could predict Ikkaku's thrusts. Experimenting, Renji stopped using both hands to block his attacks and found he no longer was giving up any ground. Surprised, Renji decided to try and counter attack through Ikkaku's many openings. Easily blocking a jab meant for his stomach with a grace even Ukitake would be jealous of, he struck out with his left hand and grabbed Ikkaku's shihakushou and threw him on the ground.

Ikkaku spluttered in the swirling dust and jumped back a few steps.

"Fuck Renji, what the hell was that?" Ikkaku launched into another attack and Renji found the blows harder, but infinitely slower. Using shunpo, he appeared behind Ikkaku and nicked his arm with Zabimaru.

"Renji! You have been training hard! You no longer look like an angry bull fighting!" Yumichka sang out from behind them. "Ikkaku, you are going to be owing Hiyori chan that bottle of sake if you don't step it up!"

"Stop calling me that you overstuffed peacock!" Hiyori managed to yank on a fistful of Yumichka's hair before he calmly stood up and held her at arm's length by her wrists, her legs kicking uselessly in the air.

Growling, Ikkaku charged Renji again and the force of his attack actually sent Renji flying. Releasing Zabimaru past Ikkaku's right side, Renji landed on the ground and slid back a few feet before he shunpo'd to Ikkaku's left side and snapped Zabimaru to tighten around the 3rd seat. As soon as he landed, he shunpo'd hard to Ikkaku's right and effectively trapped his friend inside Zabimaru.

Shocked, Ikkaku and Yumichka stared at Renji. Feeling slightly bad for his friend, Renji pulled Zabimaru back and sheathed him.

"What the hell Renji, did you go and turn vizard? How the hell did you get so fast?"

"I'd kick his ass. He isn't half as good as a vizard yet." Hiyori shouted, still struggling against Yumichka. "You owe me a bottle, Baldy." Yumichka lowered her to the ground and easily dodged the flip flop aimed for his head. Spinning on her heel, Hiyori stomped off towards the tenth division.

Renji turned to Ikkaku with a raised eyebrow. "Does she even drink?"

"Nah, I think she gives it to Matsumoto to piss Hitsugaya taichou off. Speaking of which, come with us to the bar, Hisagi is back from the real world. Kira said he finally got that stick outta his ass with Kazeshini. Should be a good time to blow off some stress."

Ikkaku sheathed Hozukimaru and went to grab Yumichka who squealed at being touched by the sweaty and dusty shinigami.

Smiling, Renji watched a little jealously as Ikkaku pulled a protesting Yumichka into an iron grip and kissed him senseless. Turning away, his bemusement quickly turned to irritation as the two continued to make out and Yumichka's squeals turned more and more heated.

"Oi! Bar! Now!" Renji shouted as he shunpo'd off to the thirteenth division to report to Ukitake before heading out with his friends.

It'd be good to get drunk tonight.


	3. Friends in Need

A/N: Last part of this chapter has an implied rape scene and will have "FLASHBACK" in bold as warning for those who wish to skip over it. Skipping it won't detract from the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

Chapter 3: Friends in Need

By the time Renji walked into the bar he was in a foul mood. It was as if everyone forgot that they were still in a war and people were _missing. _It was an unspoken rule that no one mentioned the names of those trapped in Hueco Mundo; 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone had attacked SoiFon when the second division captain had callously stated that her sister was not a priority.

Renji had been so focused on getting better and maintaining his division's morale that he hadn't really seen anyone since the last battle. From what he heard, things pretty much had gone to shit and some would have scars that never fully healed. Scowling, he headed to the usual table in the back and tried not to brood; he _was_ anxious to see his friends, at least the ones that were still here.

Ikkaku and Yumichka were already sitting with Matsumoto and a scowling…Hitsugaya.

_Hyorinmaru must have been busy freezing Hell over if he's here having a drink. _

Matsumoto sat next to Hitsugaya and was currently lecturing him on how he needed to relax a little and make more friends.

Hiyori sat on Hitsugaya's other side with her arms folded tightly over her chest and her eyes squeezed shut. Renji watched as her body began to shake and realized that the louder Matsumoto got, the more the little vizard shook.

"Would you just shut the hell up you dumb bimbo!" The girl exploded, standing up on her seat with a wooden fan in her hand, leaning precariously over Hitsugaya in an attempt to gain some leverage on the tenth division fukutaichou.

Laughing, Matsumoto airily waved her hand and patted the girl on the head as she said "don't be so angry Hiyori-chan…I heard anger stunts your growth!" Giggling she deftly ducked under a fan blow and took a sip of sake.

"Matsumoto!"

Spluttering on her sake, she turned to her irritated captain and smiled sweetly. "Taichou! You are much bigger than Hiyori-chan and I am sure you are growing in all the right places."

The snowy captain turned bright red and seemed to hunker down as the girl next to him started flailing her fan precariously close to his head. Fortunately, Matsumoto caught sight of Renji and called him over.

"Renji! Yoo hoo! We are just waiting on Hisagi san and Kira kun. Have you met Taichou's little angry friend?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hitsugaya was now restraining the blonde spitfire that was trying to climb _over_ him to claw at Matsumoto.

Renji waved to the waiter and sat down across from Hitsugaya next to Yumichka. Watching Hiyori try to overpower Hitsugaya was amusing: Hiyori did make Hitsugaya look big.

"What are you staring at, dickhead?" _Oops. _The fan was now flying towards his head. Easily catching it in his right hand, he tossed it back at the glaring vizard as he poured himself a drink.

"Hiyori, I thought you hated shinigami, why are you here again?" Renji knew he should shut up but it was just so easy…

"The fucking bastard! I'll kill him when I get back! I can't believe Shinji asstard jerkwad dipshit shipped me off!"

Renji forgot that the vizard had such a foul mouth for a young girl. Then he remembered that she was three times as old as he was.

_Must suck that she hasn't grown in the last one hundred years._

Dodging her fan abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking up to see Matsumoto and Hitsugaya staring at him, he self-consciously emptied his sake bowl. "What?"

"Did you suddenly get sixth sense and when did you get so fast?' Matsumoto asked, whistling appreciatively at the end.

Rolling his eyes, Renji grabbed her sake and downed it. "You're deluded. Where the hell are Hisagi and Kira?"

As if on cue, the two walked into the bar. Renji was genuinely happy to see his friends, and was surprised to see that they both looked good.

_Really fucking good._

Hisagi had always been wiry and lean, but his muscles rippled as he walked now. He hadn't gained bulk, but the new definition was downright scary. His eyes were still calm and guarded, as everyone knew of his infamous OCD tendencies and the herculean effort it took to keep them contained. However, there was a noticeably aggressive confidence in his eyes and stance that caused a lot of bar patrons to stare as he walked by.

_Damn Hisagi…this war has been good for you._

Kira on the other hand looked calm and relaxed with only faint shadows under his eyes. Renji felt badly for his friend, he had heard from Matsumoto that some of the captains…_SoiFon_… were wary of Kira. Renji thanked the gods for the millionth time that he had screwed up enough in the 5th division to get him reassigned to Zaraki. Though he liked to think he wouldn't have fallen prey to Gin and Aizen, he also knew his friends were stronger than most people believed; if they could be manipulated, anyone could.

Hisagi sat next to him and the slighter blonde lieutenant sat down between Hisagi and Matsumoto. Matsumoto immediately started pouring sake for them, but the dark haired shinigami curtly shook his head no.

"Oh, Shuuhei you don't drink anymore now that your hero is back?" Yumichka teased coyly.

"No, I just don't like the hangovers anymore. You guys are hard to keep up with." Hisagi smiled, but the effort seemed forced.

Renji quirked an eyebrow at the unexpected response.

_Whoa, that hero of his must have really done wonders._

Hiyori glared at Hisagi before muttering, "Kensei is a fool, he better not hurt Lisa."

Hisagi grinned wolfishly and slowly winked at Hiyori.

_What the fuck?_

"Oh, Lisa is being taken care of just fine." Hisagi drawled and leaned back against the wall.

Renji noticed an uncomfortable silence and saw Hiyori glaring at Hisagi while he was looking intensely at Matsumoto. The normally bubbly fukutaichou was looking down at the table and nervously playing with her pink scarf.

Mentally shrugging, Renji downed Hisagi's untouched sake and moved to pour some more when Hiyori suddenly said "I don't know why I have to be here. It's not like I'm going to talk to the old man and I sure as hell am not going to stay."

She turned to Hitsugaya who was trying his best to block everyone out. When he failed to open his eyes she jabbed him hard in the ribs, causing him to jump and knock his sake bowl over.

"Sarugaki!"

"Oi! You weren't listening to me!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched as he glared back at the stubborn girl. Realizing she had conned him into a staring contest, he crossed his arms tightly and turned back to face the others.

Renji was starting to feel restless. The forced camaraderie didn't feel right and he knew that Hitsugaya and Hisagi felt it too. He tried to stamp down his uneasiness but it irritated the hell out of him that they were drinking and joking in a bar while their friends and captains were at the mercy of Aizen.

"Hisagi, has Urahara san woken up yet?"

Instantly, all talking stopped and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Matsumoto tried to turn the conversation but the previously forced mood was broken. Yumichka immediately started refilling everyone's bowls as Hisagi's face suddenly went taut.

"Yeah, he's up. I guess Kurotsuchi taichou and Nemu deserted. He was the one who took Urahara out in Hueco Mundo. He's been sending…messages… to the shop. Apparently there's a destroyed lab in Las Noches that he has taken over and he's examining corpses."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances around the table. They all knew that Kurotsuchi had injured Urahara, but they hadn't realized he had definitely switched sides.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and seemed to struggle internally for a few moments before he cleared his throat. Looking up, his teal eyes were colder than Hyorinmaru as he looked at Hisagi directly.

"Tell them the rest. There are so few captains and lieutenants left, we don't need to keep information from each other at a time like this. And frankly, all of your captains are gone at the moment, so it may as well be me bringing you up to speed."

"Hai. Kurotsuchi taich-"

"Don't call him that. He doesn't deserve the title. Kisuke should have let him rot in the Maggot's Nest." Hiyori muttered angrily and hugged her knees to her chest.

Hisagi nodded curtly at Hiyori and continued.

"Kurotsuchi…is aiding Aizen in hollowification and," Hisagi paused to look at Renji, "they sent back Kuchiki taichou's kenseiken, gloves, and scarf. They reeked of hollow reiatsu."

Renji slammed his fists down on the table, causing the bowls and bottles to rattle.

"What the hell Hisagi! You knew this and you didn't tell me? We're in the middle of a war and we're sitting here having a goddamn tea party!" Renji felt his fists shaking and mentally steeled himself to calm down.

_Keep it together, dumbass._

"Abarai! Hisagi just returned from the real world and this was discussed at the captains' meeting this morning. At the time it was thought best to wait until Urahara could determine definitively why Kuchiki taichou's personal belongings were delivered by the Espada. Your reaction is proving the wisdom of Soutaichou's decision to keep it contained."

Hitsugaya's voice rang with iron authority, reminding everyone present that despite his appearance, he was a capable and intimidating captain of the Gotei 13.

"Sorry Renji, I was told not to tell you yet. You kind of have a history of rushing into things when you get bad news." Hisagi finally took a sip of sake and grimaced. He really didn't want to tell his friend the last part.

"Also, the messenger said to tell Ichigo that Aizen is using the captives against each other to bend them to his will. Meaning, they tortured Rukia to break Kuchiki taichou and they're working over Zaraki…"

Renji stopped listening to Hisagi as he continued on, ignoring the angry shouts from Ikkaku and Yumichka.

"Renji…" He felt Hisagi's reiatsu gather around his and was faintly aware that people around them were starting to gasp.

"Abarai! Pull it together!" Hitsugaya's voice thundered as he heard a thump somewhere behind him.

"Hisagi!"

"Hai."

Renji was vaguely aware of things crashing around him as he felt himself lifted roughly and dragged out of the bar. Outside, Hisagi hit him once, then again as his reiatsu continued to rise. Finally, Hisagi grabbed him by the shoulders and shunpo'd to the sixth division.

Renji felt himself blocking a punch as Hisagi tried to get his attention but everything felt like it was under water and his body responded automatically without any direction. He knew Hisagi was shouting at him but Renji didn't want to talk to him, he just wanted to be alone. Suddenly he lashed out and sent Hisagi sprawling against the wall.

"Shuuhei!" Shocked out of his daze, he went over to help his friend who was staring up at him with a look Renji didn't like. "What."

"Nothing. You were kind of out of it there for a minute. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Wanna spar?"

"Not particularly."

"Drink?"

"Fuck you."

Hisagi rolled his shoulders a few times and sighed. "I don't know many details…I wasn't there when Grimmjow showed up at the shop. It could all just be a bluff, meant to goad Ichigo into fighting him." Hisagi grasped Renji's arm and hauled himself up.

Renji squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to think of anything but what could be happening to Rukia and his captain. "Senpai…I…I'm sorry for hitting you."

Hisagi snorted, which made Renji crack an eye open in surprise. "Forget it already. I'm not fragile and you're predictable." Hisagi pulled Renji into a bear hug. Renji stiffened at the familiarity the normally uptight shinigami was showing. "Uh, Shuuhei? You're not coming onto me again are you?" Renji laughed nervously.

"Baka. As good as it was, I think we both are happy moving on from that." Hisagi pulled his hair teasingly.

Sinking down to sit in the grass Renji looked at Shuuhei curiously and decided to just ask his senpai what he had suspected at the bar.

"You fucking Muguruma?"

Hisagi squatted next to him, absently brushing dust from his hakama. "I take it you're done talking about…the earlier topic."

At least Hisagi was a tiny bit perceptive.

The dark haired shinigami stopped fidgeting and sighed loudly. "More or less…He's got something going on with that Lisa chick, but I guess he likes me too. We kind of have an…agreement." Hisagi blushed. _Blushed!_

"Does Rangiku know?"

Hisagi frowned. "She suspects. She seems unhappy about it, though I don't know why."

Rangiku was pretty close with Hisagi, though Renji didn't know if they'd slept together or not. She had teased him mercilessly to let her join in when he and Hisagi were fucking each other senseless after he graduated from the Academy. And for all of his control freak tendencies, Hisagi was a well known slut, so she shouldn't be surprised that he was screwing a vizard, especially one he had admired for most of his life.

"Wanna go with me to the real world tomorrow? I need to talk to Urahara." Renji asked quietly, trying to fill the suddenly awkward silence.

"Eh, yeah. Kazeshini has been screaming for action relentlessly since Tosen was killed and sparring with Kensei will hopefully make him shut up for awhile." Hisagi was absently playing with Renji's hair again, something Renji secretly enjoyed.

"Sparring is what you call it these days?" Renji smirked as Hisagi abruptly yanked on the crimson strands.

"I'm going to head back to the bar and see if Hitsugaya has any information on our next move. Renji…when you do talk to Urahara, make sure you think before you do anything too stupid." Hisagi let go of Renji's hair and shunpo'd off.

Renji was angry and scared that information had been kept from him. It was true that they didn't know why the Espada had delivered Byakuya's things, but Renji knew that they all symbolized his status as heir to the Kuchiki clan and that nothing short of death could have forced his captain to relinquish them. _Nothing other than Rukia…_

*********

**FLASHBACK**

It had been an unsuccessful raid, they had been unable to steal anything worthwhile to eat and it was already getting dark. Looking at the various boys around him, he knew that even if the girls had been more successful, everyone would go to bed with a familiar ache in their bellies.

Tiredly he walked through the alley that led to where they all lived; an old warehouse full of junk that hid them while they slept. As they approached their home, they heard angry, frightened voices.

Speeding up, Renji raised his hand to the rest of the boys and motioned for them to hide. Being the oldest and natural leader, Renji wanted to scope out the situation before involving them. Suddenly, he heard a scream and glass shattering.

_Rukia!_

Running inside he stopped in horror at the scene before him. Rukia was kneeling in front of the leader of the local gang that patrolled their district and terrorized the people. He had her delicate wrist in his fist and he had angry scratches on his face and arms. The younger girls were huddled behind Rukia, crying softly and under watch by two more men with crude weapons.

"Let her go." Renji grabbed a rusty, broken katana that was propped against the door and walked towards Rukia.

Cackling, the big man saw Renji and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Ah, I wondered if you'd show up, cherry."

Renji felt his skin crawl and shivered at the lust in the thug's voice. He had managed to avoid any confrontation with him all these years, but he knew that the thug had always watched him from the shadows. There had been rumors that he was the one responsible for all the mutilated bodies that ended up in the river, all of them boys on the verge of becoming men.

"I said, let her go." Renji hefted the katana in front of him, testing its weight and balance in an attempt to boost his own courage.

"And why should I do that? She looks so sweet; I just want to taste her." Leering, the thug hauled Rukia up and began tearing her frayed yukata off her shoulders. Rukia tried to scratch him again but he easily snapped her wrist and slapped her hard.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Renji cried, rushing over the various junk and tripping in his haste.

"Wanna take her place, cherry?"

Renji froze, fear beyond anything he had ever felt before rushed through his veins and nearly stopped his heart.

The thug twisted Rukia's broken wrist, making her cry out. She tried to stay quiet, knowing that something was happening between the ugly man and Renji that was beyond her understanding.

Setting his shoulders, Renji stood as tall as his wiry frame could stand. He was filling out and his body was nearing the end of adolescence; strong, lithe, and defined. Unfortunately, the thug was still twice his size and he had two friends.

"Let them all go, let them leave."

The ugly man stared at Renji for a moment before he finally let go of Rukia and nodded at the two men guarding the younger girls. Rukia sank to the ground, clutching her broken wrist to her chest and staring at Renji, her violet eyes wide and fearful.

Renji cautiously approached the thug, willing Rukia to leave with his eyes.

"Rukia, go." Renji helped her stand and pushed her towards the girls.

"But Ren-"

"Get the hell outta here. And don't come back. I'll find you. Take everyone and go!"

Rukia's eyes hardened and she turned towards the little girls, helping them stand and leading them to the back entrance. She heard scuffling and turned around to see Renji pushed against a pole, his arms held above his head and the thug behind him yanking his head back by his hair.

Seeing her linger, Renji felt his resolve crumbling and his eyes began to burn with unshed tears. He knew what would happen next and he knew it would be very, very bad. Summoning the last strands of courage he snarled, "Get the fuck away! Don't turn back! "

Rukia turned and ran, every instinct in her geared towards escape as she heard Renji's voice break and turn to screaming. She ran like she had never run before, urging the girls on, heading to the forest and the safety of the trees. Whenever there was an emergency, everyone gathered there and Renji would always reassure them and lead them through the latest tragedy .

Rukia heard pounding footsteps around them and realized that the boys had caught up. Together they reached the trees and climbed until they were out of sight. No one asked what had happened, no one really needed to. Rukongai was a brutal place and everyone knew who the thug and his friends were. Fearful, they all fell into an uneasy sleep. All except Rukia who stayed alert, straining to see a spiky haired figure trek up the hill.

He arrived around dawn. At first Rukia thought her eyes were playing tricks on her and as she scrubbed them, she realized it was in fact Renji. She climbed down quietly so as to not wake the others and ran to him, suppressing a cry as she saw him.

He collapsed in front of her, one eye was swollen shut, his throat had angry bruises, his arm was bent grotesquely and his legs were covered in blood, grime, and worse. Crying, Rukia cradled his head in her lap, whispering soothing words as she brushed his long hair out of his face.

"Renji, why? We could have all gotten away, you didn't have to stay."

"Yes I did. The girls wouldn't have had a chance." Renji's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes as his whole body spasmed in the morning cold.

"He wanted me, he's watched me all these years…he wouldn't have left until he had me. It was the only way to…" Exhaustion was overtaking his body and more than anything he wanted to fall into the sweet blackness that danced along the edges of his sight.

"He…he hurt you and he knew to get me was through you. No matter what, I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

*****

The old memory had been buried deeply for a long time. Remembering the gut wrenching fear that seized him when he saw Rukia at the mercy of the monster of his youth suddenly struck him with a new fear. With Rukia as a captive, it wouldn't be hard for Aizen to break Byakuya.

_Or himself._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the story alerts/favorites and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I try to be almost done with the next chapter when I upload the current chapter (ex. chapter 4 is nearly finished, will publish it after I have most of chapter 5 completed) for continuity purposes.

Warnings for the next chapter: character death and torture in HM. From now on I will try to give a slight preview/warnings for the next chapter as I hadn't really meant for this story to get too dark...that just seems to be how the details are going even if the overall outline isn't. Plot suggestions, critiques, and muses are welcome (still new at this) and thanks for reading.

~M


	4. Pain and Memories

A/N: torture, rape and character death: VERY DARK, VERY MATURE.

Thank you so much for your alerts, favorites and reviews...always gratifying and humbling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain and Memories

The worst thing about Hueco Mundo was that time passed without measure. Rukia stared through her small window into the endless night, moonlight framing her face in the otherwise dark room.

She hoped it was Grimmjow that came to get her tonight and not the others. Ironically, it was the people she had trusted that were the ones she dreaded the most.

In the beginning, Aizen had seemed unbelievably hospitable. He had locked away Nii-sama, Kenpachi and Omaeda but he let Isane, Momo and herself wander freely after he had fitted them with reiatsu blocking collars. At first they had all been hostile, demanding to be taken to the other captives, refusing to eat, and doing the most they could to be uncooperative with Aizen's many demands.

But slowly, Aizen had worked Momo over. He had her sit next to him at every forced meal. Every time he addressed her, he smiled softly and called her "Momo-chan." It wasn't long before he started feeding her lies that she snatched up all too easily.

"Momo-chan, I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Soutaichou threatened me. He didn't want me in the Gotei 13 anymore."

"Gin needed to be controlled, I had to leave with him, otherwise more people would get killed, he hates Hitsugaya kun."

"Momo-chan, Rukia san is jealous of you. She wants to be a lieutenant, and she doesn't like you talking to Renji."

"No one in Soul Society trusts you. They all think you're weak."

"I know they want you to kill me, but just know how much I care about you and how much I've missed you."

Then at dinner one night, Rukia realized her collar wasn't blocking her reiatsu anymore. Trying to remain calm, she waited for an opportunity to strike at Aizen. Over the next few meals, Gin stuck to her like glue, asking her if she was happy she was safe while Byakuya was rotting in a cell, subject to Mayuri's experiments. Unable to withstand the uncertainty of Gin's lies, she finally summoned her strength to attack him with a kido blast. When the explosion cleared, Aizen was standing in front of Gin, bloodied and gasping.

Though she knew she didn't have the strength to injure Aizen unless he purposely let her, all Momo saw was her taichou spewing blood. Momo snapped and attacked Rukia, clawing at her savagely and pinning the smaller shinigami down and beating her until Gin pulled her off.

From that moment on, Momo no longer wore a collar or her black shinigami uniform.

Rukia and Isane both pleaded with Momo to realize that Aizen was manipulating her, but the former 5th division lieutenant no longer seemed to care. Shortly after, Rukia and Isane were put in separate cells, only interacting with their captors during progress reports.

The last progress report had been with Gin, and though it was painful and unpleasant, she knew what to expect from him. Hearing the door open, Rukia closed her eyes and mentally braced herself.

"Kuchiki-san. Let's go."

Rukia tried to keep herself from shivering. How could Momo sound so _normal. _

Turning, Rukia slowly followed Momo out of her cell and down the hall to Mayuri's labs. Surprisingly, Momo turned to the great hall where Aizen was sitting on his throne.

"Nii-sama!"

Horrified, she saw her brother was tightly bound and that Wonderweiss was absently sucking on the end of his scarf. She tried to catch his gaze but he kept his eyes firmly on Aizen. It seemed that they had been disagreeing on something.

"You are mistaken, Aizen. I will never go against my duty as a captain, regardless of the duress or threat to my person."

Aizen smiled and rested his head on his hand. "So arrogant, Kuchiki. You grasp so tightly onto your pride that you fail to see how your hand tires and weakens. To do anything for pride is no more honorable than to do anything for power. Its pursuit tramples those you claim to protect, it punishes those who are innocent, and it lends victory to those who cheat."

"Ah, Aizen taichou, all's ready." Gin's voice echoed into the hall eerily, sending chills up Rukia's spine.

Suddenly, Gin dragged a grotesque hollow into the hall, screaming and writhing. Horrified, Rukia saw that its black clothing was hanging off its malformed body, with scraps of rich purple silk around its neck. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to erupt, Rukia tried to reject what her eyes saw spasming in front of her: Omaeda, lieutenant of the second division, hollow mask fully formed, and reiatsu altered.

"You bastard!" Rukia tried to break free from Momo but was sent sprawling when Tobiume hit her hard against the head.

"Don't move, Rukia." Momo's eyes held no recognition as she coldly stared Rukia down.

"As you can see, I have successfully perfected the hollowfication process. Tosen was the first success, unfortunately he didn't achieve his full potential."

They all watched Omaeda in silent horror. He continued to scream and writhe, trying to tear off his hollow mask but prevented from doing so because of Gin's interference.

"The only thing to be determined is once I turn you all, whose side will you fight on? Byakuya?"

"Rhetorical. You already know my answer."

"You don't think ahead much do you. Of course you would accept hollowfication because it is beyond your power to prevent it. You would still fight alongside your fellow captains against me because that is your duty. However, how would the Kuchiki name survive if you became a vizard?" Aizen smiled gently.

Byakuya's stance didn't lessen but Rukia saw his eyes flicker.

"It would survive even less if he turned and fought against Soul Society." Rukia snapped.

"Silence."

Rukia lowered her head, embarrassed at her brother's rebuke. Of course he didn't need her to defend him, but it was ridiculous to think he would betray everyone because they would disapprove of what he was.

"No, you would still fight alongside Yamamoto. However, I would like to test a theory. Gin?"

Gin sighed somewhat dramatically. "So tragic, I kinda hoped it wouldn't get this far but Byakuya always was a spoil sport."

Rukia tensed as he turned his smiling eyes to her. "Shoot 'im dead, Shinso."

Rukia felt the blade pierce her shoulder and the force of the powerful release thrust her back until she was pinned against the wall, feet dangling in the air, painful but not fatal. Vaguely, she heard Byakuya start in surprise.

Walking over to her, Gin actually lost his smile, though his eyes stayed closed. Rukia always found it strange that as creepy and ruthless as Gin was, he seemed to dislike the next part.

Grabbing her hand, he slowly bent her smallest finger back until it cracked. Rukia suppressed crying out and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd been through this countless times, Isane would just be ordered to put her back together soon. When the next finger cracked, she couldn't quite stifle the scream. Vaguely, she could hear Isane sobbing. By the time her last finger had been cracked, Rukia was unaware of anything except the blinding pain that was shooting up her arms.

Byakuya had remained impassive throughout the entire scene, keeping his emotions tightly under check. He knew that Aizen was testing him, to see if he would react to his sister's torture, but for the sake of Soul Society, he knew he couldn't break.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Aizen simply said, "next."

Gin retracted Shinso and walked away. Collapsing to the ground, Rukia rolled onto her back, resting her elbows on the ground with her broken fingers in the air. Hearing quiet footsteps, Rukia closed her eyes in relief at the thought of Isane healing her back to normal.

Instead, her bleeding shoulder screamed in protest when she felt her arms lifted as Momo pulled her up and over to the banquet table. Casting a quick binding spell, Rukia's mangled hands were bound to the table and she was forced to bend over awkwardly, leaving her backside exposed.

"Omaeda, crush her." Aizen calmly commanded.

Omaeda's binding was released and though he continued screaming, he stopped writhing.

"Crush her."

Omaeda's huge form lumbered toward Rukia, his fists growing as his golden eyes watched her.

"No…no…Omaeda…no…you don't want to do this!" Rukia knew she was begging but she didn't care. She couldn't die like this, not by some twisted shell of someone she had worked with.

When Omaeda was right behind her with his huge fists raised above his head, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of sonido. Despite being large and gluttonous, he was the lieutenant of the 2nd division and as such was faster than almost all of the other lieutenants when he wanted to be. Appearing in front of Aizen he smashed his fists down, destroying the throne and dais sending chunks of stone and debris flying.

As the dust cleared, Aizen was standing over Omaeda's motionless body with Shinso retracting in front of him. Omaeda's mask had disintegrated and his head was now lying a few feet off to the side.

"You see my friends, even if you become a hollow, it doesn't guarantee me your strength. Stealing you from Soul Society wouldn't help me if I turn you and you return to fight against me, stronger than ever."

Aizen chuckled to himself and brushed the ever errant strand of hair from his eyes.

"No, I must instill more….inspired loyalty. Grimmjow?"

"Nah, I ain't doing it. Not a fight if one's tied down."

Aizen studied the blue haired Espada carefully before he sighed. "Clean up this mess. Momo chan, please escort Kotetsu san back to her quarters and then retire."

Looking like she wanted to protest, Momo bowed and then turned to lead a still sobbing Isane out of the hall. Grimmjow cursed steadily as he picked up Omaeda's body and kicked his head out of the hall. Sickened at the sight, Rukia threw up over the table.

"Now, it is just us. Byakuya, do you still attest that you won't fight with me?" Aizen smiled indulgently.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Very well."

Aizen descended from his destroyed throne down to Rukia. Quickly he broke the spell binding her and lifted her gently into his arms.

"Follow me." Aizen commanded.

Carrying Rukia out of the hall, he brought her back to her cell where he set her down on her feet in the middle of the room. Gin reappeared and pushed Byakuya inside the cell until he was standing a few feet in front of her, then moved to the dark corners of the room, unhooking long white ropes from an unseen hook.

Rukia felt her heart drop as she saw him forming loops at the ends of the rope.

_Expertly. How many times has he done this before?_

Again, she noted that he wasn't smiling as he almost gently grabbed her wrist and looped the end of the rope around. He pulled on the loop until it tightened, sending jolts of pain up Rukia's arm as the pressure pushed against the tendons connecting to her broken fingers.

After he finished securing both wrists, he walked back out of the room and began operating something just outside the door. Nervous, Rukia looked at Byakuya but his eyes were closed and he appeared to be meditating. For an instant Rukia resented her brother's composure before the ropes started raising her arms toward the ceiling.

All thoughts scattered as pain flooded her senses. The ropes continued to crank upwards until the pressure on her arms pulled her onto her toes, balancing precariously and trying to relieve the pressure off her aching wrists and shoulder.

"That's enough Gin. We can't break her all at once." Aizen smiled at Rukia as he walked over to gently brush the hair out of her face.

"I promise I'll stop as soon as Byakuya gives me what I want." Aizen stepped back as Gin entered the room again and moved out of sight behind her, a studded whip in his hand. Cracking it a few times, Gin suddenly snapped it over her back without warning.

Flinching, she strained against the ropes, welcoming the shooting pain from her arms to the burn against her back.

Whimpering, she heard the air move before she felt the whip connect again, the burn more searing than before as it crisscrossed her back. Struggling against the whip and the ropes binding her arms, she lost her balance and screamed as the ropes prevented her from fully falling to the ground. Not bothering to stifle the sobs coming out, she kicked to find the floor with her toes again, relieving her aching arms from supporting her weight.

Bracing for another lash, she felt the edges of her world darken as the pain began to consume her. No longer able to discern whether the pain came from her burning back, aching shoulders, or her broken fingers, she desperately retreated into her mind.

_This is surely what hell is._

After ten lashes, Rukia's body sagged against its rope bindings, her feet brushing the floor and her head hanging down. She had passed out after four lashes even as her body continued to spasm with each subsequent hit.

Aizen walked up behind Rukia, to stand in front of Byakuya. Reaching out an extended finger, he traced the droplets of Rukia's blood that had splattered across Byakuya's face. Byakuya opened his eyes and stared back at Aizen impassively.

Slowly, Aizen drew his finger back and stared at the bright liquid smeared on its tip. Tilting his head he looked back at Byakuya and drew his finger into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Aizen sucked harder as he saw Byakuya's gray eyes tighten in anger and revulsion.

Finger still in his mouth, Aizen paused thoughtfully.

"Submit."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed before he turned his head to look away.

"Very well Byakuya. Perhaps your heart did die with your pathetic wife. Come Gin. We'll return in a little bit."

A few hours later, Rukia quietly whimpered. Pain was slowly registering as she gained consciousness. She felt like burning chains had been crisscrossed against her back and her shoulders felt like someone had driven needles into the joints. Swallowing painfully, her throat felt raw and thick. Opening her eyes, she cried out as she saw a figure in front of her.

"Nii Sama! Are you alright?"

He was covered in blood and his eyes had been closed before he opened them to stare at her.

"Nii sama, are you hurt? What happen-"

Suddenly, reality slammed against her mind as she remembered the throne room.

_Omaeda! He's been hollowfied and he's dead._

As if sensing she had woken, light footsteps sounded outside the room and the kido lock on the door was released.

Rukia began to shiver uncontrollably, despite the protest from her aching body.

_Surely it's Isane…they always send her eventually..._

The door opened and Aizen walked in alone.

_Thank kami, Aizen never does his own dirty work._

She felt him move behind her and tried to move her head to see him when he suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck and forcing out an agonized cry. Swiftly, he sank his teeth into the sensitive juncture of her neck, hard enough to draw blood. Helpless, Rukia struggled against the ropes, whimpering as his right hand ripped off her obi and pushed her hakama down to her ankles, her legs forced apart with his knee.

Without warning, he shoved two fingers up into the sensitive folds between her legs, tearing as he pushed into her hard. Bucking against his hand, she screamed at the new onslaught of pain and looked pleadingly at Byakuya but his eyes were still closed, offering no comfort.

_This can't be happening, it's just a nightmare._

After a few violent thrusts, Aizen pulled out of her and Rukia wept quietly in relief. He let go of her hair and pulled the tatters of her shihakushou off. Some of the blood on her back had dried and material was stuck to her raw wounds. Crying, she tried to lean away from Aizen as he roughly removed the rest of her chest binding, leaving her completely exposed. Moving one hand over her breast, he rubbed one soft peak a few times before he pinched it brutally. Crying out, Rukia tried desperately to block out Aizen's touch but merciful oblivion was beyond her reach.

With his other hand, Rukia felt Aizen move up across her hip and down her backside, searching and probing around her ass. Instinctively she clenched her muscles as she felt his thumb push against her. Panicking she felt his fingers brushing against the sore cleft between her legs, first with his knuckles, then a little harsher with his nails. Trying to shift her hips, Rukia screamed as Aizen rammed his thumb into her ass and shoved his two fingers into her pussy. Stars exploded in her vision and white hot pain jolted up her belly as his fingers rubbed her dry.

Biting her lip, she retreated in her mind, searching desperately for anything to block out the present. A memory, faded with time but still stinging with pain, floated by and she frantically grasped it, latching on to escape her present horror.

* * *

Flashback:

"Renji, come with me."

"Rukia, I've gotta shower and get over to class, what do you want?"

"Baka, I need to talk! Just come with me." She turned and walked towards the trees.

He looked frustrated and confused, but eventually he just followed her out to the woods. The woods were familiar, they always felt safe to the two orphans from Rukongai.

"Rukia, c'mon, we've gone in far enough, what's up?" He sounded irritated and flopped down against a tree, crossing his arms stubbornly.

She looked back at him, several feet away and suddenly felt very alone. She could see the confusion in his eyes at her mood shift and she just wanted him to pull her into his arms and hold her like he used to, when they were younger and before they matured enough to feel awkward.

Walking back towards him, she saw his eyes tighten as he watched her approach. Tentatively, she sat down next to him and moved closer, hesitating as he leaned away.

_Quit wasting time and do it already._

Resolutely, before she lost her courage, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

For an instant he struggled against her, lips protesting and hands pushing at her shoulders.

"Rukia, we can't…are you crazy? Stop for a sec…"

Undeterred, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and reached up to pull his hair tie out, running her hands through his shoulder length crimson hair. Still sensing his hesitation, she climbed gracefully into his lap, straddling his hips and placing her hands firmly on his chest.

"Please, I want this so much…" she whispered softly as she pushed him down to the ground and kissed him hungrily.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he groaned against her lips, hands clenched into fists at his side.

_Did he land on a rock or something?_

She sat up to look at him, breaking the kiss and unintentionally shifted her weight against his groin. He groaned again and moved his hands to steady her hips, gripping them so hard she knew she'd have bruises. Carefully, she brushed her fingers over his bottom lip, feeling his breath hitch as he opened his mouth.

"Rukia, if you keep going, I won't be able to stop."

Closing her eyes, she didn't trust herself to speak. She knew he would hear the tremor in her voice as much as he'd see the uncertainty in her eyes. So she didn't look at him and she didn't say anything. Instead, she slowly explored the planes of his face under her whisper soft fingertips. Rough lips, high cheekbones, strong jaw, long, straight nose. She smiled softly as each tactile exploration shaped an image in her mind of a boy she once knew now becoming a man.

She felt his hands soften their grip and move up her back, running in small, soothing circles. She moved her hands down his neck, felt his breath hitch again, ran her fingers along the edge of his uniform, down to the knot of his obi.

His hands stopped circling and quickly moved to still her efforts. She let him grip her hands but leaned over to suckle on his neck, where the pulse jumped right between the collarbones. Nipping gently, she slipped out of his grasp and pulled his shihakushou out from the loosened obi and hakama.

Tentatively, she began running her fingers over his broad chest, opening her eyes curiously to watch his muscles twitch under her touch. She made the mistake of meeting his intense gaze and felt herself freeze despite the heat of his gaze.

Slowly, he cupped her face with his rough hands and brushed her cheek tenderly with his callused thumb. His sudden gentleness brought tears to her eyes and she squeezed them shut to keep them from falling. Leaning forward, she grasped his face and kissed him desperately, harshly.

She pressed herself down, rubbing against the hard bulge straining through his hakama, feeling scared and powerful at the same time when she head him groan into her kiss. A smoldering ache was growing in her belly and traveling down to an intense throbbing between her legs.

She was still painfully sore from the night before, but she felt cheated on her first time. She desperately wanted to replace that memory of pain and awkwardness caused by the stupid 5th year student she had been sort of seeing with the one person in all of Soul Society she trusted.

She knew it was supposed to feel wonderful, that she would be told she was beautiful and held closely and that she would smile and laugh and at the end be cradled gently until she fell asleep. At least that's what she had seen when she secretly spied on Renji, back in Rukongai. He never knew she had watched, but it had always been the same. He and whatever girl he was with would always look happy and satisfied, and she specifically remembered that even if they didn't wake up together, they would always fall asleep together.

None of that had happened last night. It had felt like two dogs rutting in the street. Rhythmic, painful, and mostly boring. When they had finnished, she had gotten up, told him they were done, and left.

_But Renji loves me. He always has._

Looking down at her childhood friend, she knew she wanted it more than anything up to this point in her life. Pausing, she was unsure of what to do next and she saw him open his eyes and smile up at her. She wondered if he would realize that this wasn't her first time, and she panicked at the thought of him being angry. Biting her lip, she debated on whether she should just tell him or if there was a chance he wouldn't know.

Suddenly, his eyes cleared from their passionate haze and he stared intensely at her, frowning. She trembled slightly as she saw his gaze harden and was suddenly filled with a dark sense of dread. Roughly, he pushed her off and sat up, pulling his shihakushou around him and adjusting his hakama.

Stunned, she reached out to turn his face towards her but he swatted her hand away.

"You know, it sucks to have to see someone convince themselves they want you right after they undress you and kiss you senseless." His voice was rough and his movements were jerky.

"I'm not convincing myself of that, I do want you!" Rukia felt her mouth go dry and her lungs constrict.

"Ha, is that why you slept with Takahashi Senpai last night?" His voice was sharp, bitter.

Rukia felt like she'd been slapped.

"You…you knew?"

"Dammit Rukia, of course I knew. He was parading around today like a fucking peacock. Said he banged you and dumped you. Pissed me off, so I punched him and got myself a week doing shit duty." He had finished tying his obi and was now expertly pulling his silken tresses into a high ponytail.

"You know, it's fine. You can sleep with whoever the hell you want. I'll even beat the crap out of them for you. Just don't expect me to roll over and be some fucking substitute when they leave you." Angrily, he stood up and stalked off.

"Renji…you don't understand…please…Renji wait!"

Staring at the trees she saw him disappear into, she didn't chase after him. She was too proud to run after him and he would be too stubborn to listen.

_Someday, I'll make him understand._

* * *

Rukia startled from her daze when she suddenly heard her brother speak. She hadn't realized that the sobbing was coming from her.

"Enough." His eyes were still closed, but he was grimacing.

Aizen stopped his movements, and Rukia tried not to squirm away, straining to understand what was not being said.

"You'll give me what I want?"

Byakuya finally opened his eyes and looked over Rukia's head to meet Aizen's questioning gaze.

"…For now."

"Very good. You should protect what you can Byakuya. Soul Society is very far away." Aizen stepped away from Rukia and looked towards the open door.

"Gin?"

"Yes Taichou. What a big day this has been." Gin walked through the door whistling and came up behind the Kuchiki heir.

Efficiently and without ceremony, he cut off both kenseiken as well as the silky locks they had been holding. Reaching down, he pulled off the gloves, tearing one in the process.

Horrified, Rukia watched her brother stand stoically as the emblems of Kuchiki nobility were stripped away.

"Nii-sama, no!"

Finally, Gin grabbed one end of the now blood spattered and chewed on windflower light silk scarf, pulling it tight around Byakuya's throat before unwinding it and rolling it into a ball.

"Down here, you're better than no one Byakuya." Gin smiled pleasantly, patted Rukia on the head, and left the cell.

"You may stay here tonight, Byakuya. I trust you will not force me to such extreme measures in the future." Aizen gently brushed hair out of Rukia's eyes before he walked out and locked the door. A second later, Byakuya's binding was released and the ropes were lowered.

Collapsing onto the ground, Rukia curled herself into a tight ball, not having the energy to cry. Silently, Byakuya removed his haori and spread it over Rukia before gathering her shivering body into his arms. Moving to sit in the corner, he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Rukia."

_I want to die._

* * *

A/N: A little stuck on the next chapter...at Urahara's and everyone (vizards, renji/shinigami, Kurosakis ;) comes to strategize. Getting too bogged down with filler and looking to add in more violence, gore, or lemons. Suggestions on direction welcome. Hopefully will be through the slump by next week.


	5. Revelations and Blindsides

A/N: Wow, I'm really shocked at how many hits this story has gotten, thanks so much everyone! I know the last chapter was particularly hard to get through, the idea being that one hard chapter explains why subsequent cooperation would come more easily now that everyone is aware of the consequences. Also, I'll give better warnings next time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

Warnings: none

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations and Blindsides

Kisuke felt weak. His gigai was dehydrated and his reiatsu felt depleted. Opening crusty eyes, he looked around his darkened room. Ururu was asleep by his bed, her head and arms draped lightly over his chest. He smiled softly as he looked at the exhausted little girl.

Groaning, he tried to move but his body was still so slow to respond. Ururu woke at his movements and immediately hugged him tightly, crying silently. Footsteps sounded outside the room and seconds later, the door slid open to reveal Tessai and Jinta.

"Out." Tessai rumbled quietly as he gently lifted Ururu from the bed and guided her out the door. Kneeling next to the bed, he began casting a healing spell as Kisuke stared at the ceiling, willing his body to relax as much as possible.

Yoruichi suddenly appeared in the doorway, her face impassive, golden eyes scanning his body intently before settling on his clear, gray-green eyes. Upon seeing her, he struggled to get up.

"Don't Kisuke."

Ignoring her command, he continued to struggle, finally able to stand. His head was bent over and his normally sturdy shoulders sagged as he paused to steady his ragged breathing. Yoruichi's heart ached to see the one person stronger than herself so close to breaking. She wanted to grab him and hug him, reassure him as she had when they first arrived in this world, but like then, she knew he would reject her support. Kisuke never dropped his guard, not since he was exiled. The real world had altered him nearly as much as hollowfication had altered Shinji and the others. Kisuke never genuinely smiled anymore, and his kindness was always met with heavy suspicion from those he was trying to help. His keen intellect was still there, but more times than not he seemed sly and underhanded rather than inspired and brilliant.

Suddenly, he reached out a thin but steady hand to her hip, pulling her against him into a tight embrace.

"Kisu-"

"Yoru. It's time to join Shinji."

For once, he stared at her intensely, straight to her core, eyes burning with resolution. She felt his reiatsu spike, blowing her hair and rattling the door. He gently kissed her forehead before he exited his gigai for the first time in one hundred years.

* * *

Urahara was training below the shop against Yoruichi, trying to catch her shunpo. He felt unbearably slow, but he had improved exponentially in the last few days. He had already worked with Tessai and was waiting for the Vizards to stop by.

He didn't know if Seireitei would accept him back but at this point he didn't give a damn. Mayuri needed to be stopped. It was his fault the lunatic was loose in the first place. Worse than that was the fact he hadn't been there for his former lieutenant. He had heard she'd been cut down before he opened the garganta and it had taken more self control than he thought he possessed not to rush to her and bring her to Tessai.

Perhaps that was why he was so angry with Yamamoto and Soul Society. It wasn't the 100 years he had known the vizards in the real world, helping them, protecting them, becoming family with them that had caused him such panic when Hiyori fell. No, it was something so much simpler. He was a captain and one of his soldiers had fallen while he was away…again. They had tried to separate themselves from Soul Society for 100 years but when it came down to it, despite rejecting them, soul society and all of its damn doctrines wouldn't let go of them.

Almost like a siren's call from Seireitei, all the events set in motion over one hundred years ago had been waiting for this moment and it was time to make amends and set the record straight.

Stopping on a rock, he motioned for Yoruichi to stop.

"Kisuke, tired already?" She chuckled as she saw her old friend doubled over and sucking in breaths.

"Tired of tag at least." Kisuke smirked and disappeared in a flash of shunpo, materializing behind Yoruichi, foot flying to her knee. She countered easily, jumping up and kicking out towards his head, knocking off his ridiculous hat.

"I hate that hat Kisuke. Everyone does." She felt a jab to her side but quickly knelt to kick at his feet. He side stepped easily and flipped back a few feet.

"No one understands my hat, it gives me mystery and it gives-"

"No one gives a rat's ass about what it gives." Yoruichi shunpo'd and lifted the offending object off Kisuke's head. In a rare fit of irritation she easily ripped it in half. Smirking at a stunned Kisuke, she tossed the two halves aside and tapped her foot impatiently.

Suddenly, in an explosion of shunpo, Kisuke emerged behind her, one dexterous hand caressing her cheek, the other lightly slipping behind her and under the waist line of her catsuit to give an appreciative squeeze of her toned ass.

"You'll pay dearly for that later, Shihouin-sama." He whispered as he lightly licked the outer edge of her ear. Pulling his hand from her pants, he gave her a resoundingly hard slap across the ass and was away before she could react, looking expectantly at the opening from the shop.

She was still in shock that Kisuke had been able to slip past her guard and the heated promise in his whisper when she heard a loud, obnoxious voice. Rolling her eyes, she stretched out the kinks that were beginning to form as she watched the vizards jump down to the ground.

"Oi, Kisuke! What's this I hear about you dumping your gigai?" Shinji walked up, twirling his newsboy hat on a long index finger. He looked Urahara up and down, one finger over his lips and his head cocked to the side appraisingly.

"Well, I s'pose we've waited long enough. You really are serious? Shinji was unnaturally somber as the man responsible for his salvation nodded slowly.

"Quit the girl talk and let's get to it." Kensei growled as he checked the wrappings around his hands, making sure they were tight but not restrictive.

"Guess you'll want it easy at first, nerd." With that, Kensei launched himself at the shopkeeper, releasing his zanpakuto.

"Baka." Lisa muttered as she sauntered over to Yoruichi and leaned against a rock. Pausing to take off her glasses and check them for smudges, she finally asked, "Is he reacting to clown face's attack or has he finally grown a pair?"

"Hard to say. He was always biding his time, you all were. Aizen's strong, and Soul Society is missing more captains and lieutenants now than when you guys were exiled. It's no secret that before this war, the captains were barely civil to each other. After your hollowfication, the divisions distanced themselves from each other and grew more formal. If I had stayed, the only person who would have been any fun would have been Kyoraku." Yoruichi involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Soul Society can't afford to snub us anymore. They've relied on Ichigo and his friends and they've asked Kisuke for help on different things for awhile now. All off the books of course."

She sighed heavily as she watched Love join the fight despite vehement protests by Kensei. She was a little unnerved by Lisa's silence. But then again, Lisa had always been a woman of few words.

"I don't know if any of us will survive this. Even if we win, I'm not sure I want to rebuild." Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to voice her fears much above a whisper.

Lisa's eyes narrowed, as she recognized a confession when she heard one. Impassively, she watched Kensei transform into his hollow and send Urahara flying. At least the nerd had decided to cowboy up and fight finally.

"As long as Aizen is dead, I don't care what happens or who survives." Lisa stated bitterly. As she turned to walk away, Yoruichi gently grabbed her arm. Carefully, Lisa shook her hand off but paused to look back.

"We have company."

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji easily jumped through the window into Ichigo's room, with Hisagi right behind him.

The room was empty but the sounds of someone showering were coming from the bathroom and they had noticed the twins were downstairs when they approached the house. Renji and Hisagi sat on the bed, backs against the wall and feet up, waiting patiently for the substitute shinigami as the others waited outside. Hiyori flew through the window, landing ungracefully on the bed and jostling the two tattooed lieutenants. Climbing off, she turned and dared them to complain, smirking when Hisagi folded his arms tightly across his chest and simply closed his eyes while Renji glared at her before sitting back again.

Curiously she wandered around the room before settling on rummaging in Ichigo's dresser, pulling drawers open and lifting random items of clothing up for inspection.

"Hey chibi, you shouldn't just go through someone's stuff!" Renji snapped as he watched the blonde vizard inspect what was clearly Ichigo's underwear drawer.

"Not worth it Abarai-san." Hisagi had opened his eyes and he was watching Hiyori with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"You say somethin' hedgehog?" Hiyori retorted whirling around, brandishing a pair of boxers. She hated when people talked as if she weren't there.

"Sarugaki, put that down. Abarai, make this quick." Hitsugaya was perched on the window sill, eyebrow twitching. He disappeared an instant later and Matsumoto and Yumichka could be heard complaining to him about stopping at the mall.

Hiyori huffed as she stuffed the offending pair of boxers back in the dresser. Grinning evilly, she moved back to the bed and squirmed between the two men who immediately shoved to opposite ends of the bed. Renji accidentally elbowed her in his haste to put some distance between them and got an immediate fist to the stomach for his efforts. Quickly he lashed out and grabbed Hiyori's ankle in an attempt to toss her through the open window but she grabbed at the blankets, catching the edge of Hisagi's hakama in the process.

Against his better judgment, Hisagi decided to try and extricate his hakama from Hiyori's grasping hands and ended up getting pulled into the flurry of limbs and curses on the bed.

"Get off me you pervs or I'm gonna kick ya in the nuts!"

"Stop thrashing, and stop pulling hair you brat. FUCK!"

"Both of you stop mov-"

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo stood in the doorway in only a pair of jeans, a towel slung around his neck and an angry scowl.

Instantly the three struggling bodies froze before Hiyori gave one last kick to Hisagi's head and slid out of Renji's chokehold.

"No need to be rude." Renji muttered as he shoved Hiyori off the bed and stood up.

Hisagi stood up with an impressive amount of dignity, grimacing slightly at the now messy bed.

"We're going to Urahara's. Something's developed and Abarai-san wanted you to come." Nodding slightly at Renji, he exited the room through the window.

"Tch, so you wanted him?" Hiyori asked slyly as she followed Hisagi out the window, already irritated by something Hitsugaya was doing outside.

"Renji, what's going on?" Ichigo was rummaging around his dresser looking for a shirt. When he didn't hear a response, he stopped and looked up at the older shinigami who was fidgeting slightly.

"Oi, just spit it out already!" Ichigo settled on a faded gray tee shirt and pulled it on impatiently.

Renji seriously considered Shuuehi's words about thinking things through before acting and he realized he was about to give the same advice to Ichigo. Instead, he decided to simply dangle some bait and drop the bomb later if things didn't go smoothly.

"I'm forcing Urahara to open a garganta now that he's woken up. We've sat around enough and it only lets them get stronger." Renji briefly met Ichigo's skeptical eyes and knew he was right to withhold the information about the Kuchikis until they actually faced Urahara.

Flashing his trademark grin, one he knew Ichigo hated, he paused at the window sill to toss out a taunt that would guarantee Ichigo's help.

"Snap out of it dumbass, or I'll do it myself and leave you behind." Renji counted to three as he sailed through the window before he felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike and come charging after him.

* * *

Ururu greeted the mixed group as they arrived at Uraraha's shop. They followed her to the trap door that led down to the training ground. Dropping down, they saw Yoruichi and Lisa gathered with Shinji, Rose and Hachi. Love, Kensei and Urahara were approaching them and Renji felt Hisagi's reaitsu spike briefly. He turned to take a closer look at the built former 9th division captain who was scowling at the moment. He decided he liked the guy.

"Urahara, open the garganta. I'm not waiting around anymore - what the hell?"

If Renji hadn't been just as shocked as Ichigo to see Urahara out of his gigai and sporting bloody cuts and bruises, he would have taken issue with Ichigo's lack of "we" mentality.

Somewhere Matsumoto let out an appreciative sigh and was promptly smacked by Hiyori.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, it's been awhile since I've been in my real form. But, I can see we have much to discuss. Shall we all go upstairs and have tea?" It was odd to hear Urahara being sincerely polite for once instead of acting the fool.

"Cut the crap Urahara-san, just open the garganta now so I can go save Rukia and the others!"

Ikkaku suddenly smacked Ichigo on the back of the head. "Hey asshole, there's a bunch of people that need to go get the captain and the others." Apparently he was tired of Ichigo's one man show as well.

Glaring at Ikkaku and annoyed by the various snickers coming from the other shinigami, Ichigo took a step towards Urahara and grabbed the front of his shihakushou. "I'm serious Urahara-san, this isn't a fucking game."

"Indeed it isn't Kurosaki-kun." In an instant, Urahara had grabbed Ichigo's wrist, spun out under it and flipped Ichigo to the ground neatly, gently stepping on the substitute shinigami's chest and leaning down.

"The circumstances are much different than when Inoue-san was taken." Urahara stared at Ichigo a moment longer before stepping back and helping him up.

"So don't just go in with guns blazing, dumbass." Kensei muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Renji decided he really liked this guy.

"We are not going anywhere." Hitsugaya walked from the edge of the group where he had been quietly talking on his communicator to Soul Society.

"What the fu-"

"Shut it Madarame. We are here to gather information only. We are under strict orders to return to Soul Society as soon as we have debriefed with Urahara. And there won't be any unauthorized sneaking off to Hueco Mundo again, Abarai."

Despite being the tallest shinigami there, it was unnerving how someone nearly half Renji's height could still physically intimidate him.

"Yoruichi, Hisagi reported that one of the Espada delivered some of Kuchiki taichou's personal belongings?" Hitsugaya remained stoic, ignoring Ichigo's startled flare of reiatsu.

"Yes, Kisuke was still recovering when Grimmjow appeared outside the shop. He asked if Ichigo was around, then he threw the gloves, scarf and kenseiken on the porch. He was not aggressive other than verbally, but when he tossed Kuchiki's things down, he specifically stated that he had no part in that. We are trying to figure out what exactly he meant, but clearly Byakuya wouldn't have relinquished them without force."

"So, Byakuya lost a fight and they took his things. What other kind of message is there?" Ichigo's voice had gained some of the self-confident cockiness he was so famous for. His earlier irritation at being the last to know apparently gone from his memory.

"Baka. You are so naïve." Lisa broke her silence to roll her eyes. Getting a nod from Yoruichi, she patiently explained.

"Someone like Kuchiki Byakuya would not have just lost a fight and given up those things. Those are the very symbols of his clan's rank amongst the nobility. In the world of the living, it's the equivalent of the monarchy of any country giving up its crown jewels, heirlooms passed down for numerous generations or relinquishing their coat of arms. Except in Soul Society, there's even greater importance because there are so few noble families in comparison to the modern world of the living where practically every country has some kind of royalty, whether by blood or celebrity."

Renji actually sympathized with Ichigo who still looked confused. People were people, one person's life shouldn't be venerated more than another's simply because of what family they were born into. People should be valued on their own qualities and accomplishments…not just those of some long dead ancestor.

Or at least, that's what an orphan raised in the slums thought, but what the hell did he know. He still bowed to the four noble families on sight.

"For fuck's sake Kurosaki. The only way to get those things from Kuchiki is to have either killed him, or done something equivalent…like torturing or nearly killing someone else. Now do you get it, dumbass?" Kensei was done with the handholding. War was ugly and if the kid couldn't handle it, he had no business being there.

"Alright, other than the obvious, is there any way that this could be something more subtle from Aizen? He doesn't do anything random. How does this fit into his bigger plan?" Hitsugaya seemed to have tuned out everyone except Urahara and Yoruichi. The three of them had subconsciously moved to the center of the group, leaving everyone else straining to hear what they were saying.

"True, Aizen always has a plan, that much was evident one hundred years ago. He's down to two Espada and the Arrancar that took out Ukitake, though I am sure he is creating more as we speak. His numbers are low, but then, so are ours. Either he's telling us that he can turn us to his wishes, or it's an illusion to make us think that and he has Kuchiki imprisoned and essentially useless if he brings the fight to us. Regardless, it's meant to throw us into confusion and possibly division. Splitting our forces even more and going to Hueco Mundo at this point in time is the last thing we should do."

Urahara's calm analysis was completely at odds with Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichka's instincts. However, the exiled ex-captain had proven his ability time and again to be the only person capable of countering Aizen in their century long battle of chess.

Hitsugaya turned to connect his communicator to Soul Society to relay Urahara's analysis when suddenly his tracker started beeping frantically.

"Espada!"

Instantly bodies were in motion. Ichigo was gone, along with Ikkaku, Yumichka, and Renji, with half of the vizards torn between following and staying put.

"Dammit! Matsumoto, Hisagi, go after those fools but don't engage. Make sure they don't do anything stupid!" Hitsugaya resumed calling Soul Society, not waiting for their agreement.

Shinji waved the other vizards off lazily. "There seems to be two more reiatsu that just appeared."

Suddenly, Hitugaya was gone.

* * *

_Shit shit shit. _

Rukia and Hinamori's reiatsu just appeared with the Espada. Grimmjow to be more precise. What the hell was going on.

"Renji –"

"I know Ichigo. We're almost there."

* * *

_Momo! Dammit, why won't twelfth division pick up the connection? What the hell is going on._

He could feel the others just ahead of him, they were arguing with Hisagi and Matsumoto as they headed for the Espada. None of their limiters were released, but they should be able to take the Espada easily, and Ichigo and Ikkaku had bankai. The trick would be getting the Espada alive.

_Don't do anything stupid._

* * *

"Rukia! Hinamori!" Renji couldn't believe his two friends were standing calmly next to Grimmjow, who had each small shinigami loosely by the arm.

Rukia wouldn't meet his eyes and Hinamori looked dazed, like she did right after Aizen's defection. Hitsugaya had caught up with them and was now standing in front, much to Ichigo's annoyance. The spike in reiatsu had brought Ishida and Sado running on the offensive as well as Orihime.

"Hey! What kind of pussy wears bells in his hair?" Grimmjow smiled ferally.

"Madarame!" Hitsugaya's warning went unheeded as Ikkaku charged Grimmjow.

"You fucking bastard, I'm gonna wipe that shitgrin off your fucking face!" Ikkaku yelled as he released his shikai.

Grimmjow easily tossed Rukia and Hinamori to the side as Ikkaku attacked. Hinamori avoided Hitsugaya's gaze and looked past him to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san? Help me…" Her small voice trembled as it trailed off.

Matsumoto glanced at Hitsugaya questioningly before he gave her a curt nod, more than a little hurt that she asked for his lieutenant rather than him.

Matsumoto went over to her friend, wrapping a protective arm around her and pulling her close.

Rukia stumbled towards Orihime, holding her left arm awkwardly. A dark stain on her shihakushou.

"Kuchiki-san! Are you injured? Please don't move!" Orihime rushed to her friend and helped her lean against a building. Quickly she called on her shun shun rikka and engulfed Rukia in healing light.

"First bells, then feathers. What the hell kind of division are you guys from? Why ya dolling up?" Grimmjow laughed maniacally and easily threw Ikkaku to the ground.

"I've never seen anything more pathetic. Hardly worth a fight. Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow challenged, folding his arms over his chest. Ikkaku was panting heavily, blood dripping into his good eye.

Ichigo moved to attack Grimmjow but Yumichka suddenly appeared in front of him and held up his hands.

"No, Ikkaku isn't done yet. Please don't interfere." Yumichka turned to look at Grimmjow impassively as he leaned down next to Ikkaku and grabbed the back of his shihakushou.

"Nah, Ulquiorra was right. Yer all nothing but trash." The blue haired espada stood up, hauling Ikkaku to his feet.

"Got another message for you shinigamis though." Grimmjow smiled again, charismatic and terrifying at the same time. He flicked something small and metallic in Hitsugaya's direction and another in Ichigo's direction. While they were distracted Grimmjow opened a garganta

Suddenly, voices started coming through Ichigo's communicator.

"Get to the Fourth!"

"It's nothing, I'm not hurt-"

"No, he's attacking Fourth! where's Soi Fon Taichou?"

Ichigo's communicator cut off as Hitsugaya's started.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya froze as the betrayer's voice came through the communicator.

"Where's Momo-chan?"f

Renji slowly turned to look where Orihime was healing Rukia, already knowing that neither girl would be there.

Hitsugaya frantically looked for his lieutenant and Hinamori, but neither woman was in sight.

"Where's Yumichka? Ikkaku?" Sado asked quietly.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya hissed before he let himself give in to instinct and screamed until his throat felt raw, freaking nearly everyone present out.

Regaining his composure, he turned to the remaining group. Military training and his own preternatural control set in. Steeling himself for the inevitable protest, he mustered all the authority he had and very quietly commanded:

"Preservation of Soul Society is more important than any one person. We are completing this mission and going back to assist in Soul Society's defense."

For once, even Kurosaki knew when to keep his fucking mouth shut.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for the lackluster chapter, I found it ALOT harder to write than any of the others and am still not happy with it, particularly the garbled POV switches. Also, seems like there was a bit of Ichigo bashing which wasn't my intent and this chapter and the next strays from being renruki centric before it gets back to them.

Preview: next chapter will show what is happening in Soul Society.


	6. Changing of the Guard

A/N: Ok, so a little more plot filler (and yes, dark and depressing) before it gets back to pairings/relationship stuff which is much more fun to write. Special thanks to all reviews and critiques for grammar, spelling, honorifics, etc. are always welcome!

Warnings: Major character death but not graphic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

Timeline: This is the captain's meeting mentioned in Ch. 3 at the Bar. Occurs one day before Hitsugaya's team goes to the real world (when Renji was ordered to go fight Ikkaku)

Chapter 6: Changing of the Guard

To say the meeting wasn't going well was an understatement. Hisagi's revelation that Grimmjow had delivered Kuchiki's things had rocked the remaining captains. In typical Hisagi fashion, his report had been succinct and impassive, as if he had been giving the delivery times of the Seireitei news.

Looking across the small divide at SoiFon, Retsu, Shunsui and Hitsugaya, Ukitake had a sense of déjà vu as the lone captain standing on the odd side of the lineup. He felt the absence of Rose, Shinji, Love, and Kensei more acutely now than he had one hundred years ago, back when there was more joking, less animosity, and the Captain of the sixth division was actually approachable.

"For now, this information will not leave this room as it is unverified and the source suspect. Urahara is recovering and as he has been useful up until now but we will continue to work independent of him and the vizards on all major issues before dealing with that unfinished business." Yamamoto banged his staff authoritatively.

Hisagi started at the suspicions lingering in Yamamoto's statement but wisely kept quiet.

Seeing Shunsui give him the _look_ under the brim of his hat, Jushiro sighed, taking a moment to assemble a defense.

"We survived the last battle because the vizards helped Ichigo and Urahara has been mentoring him this entire time. There's no love lost between them and us, but that isn't their fault. In this case, the enemy of our enemy is our friend, sensei." Ukitake hated challenging Yamamoto, but the old man had made mistakes before by disregarding counsel.

SoiFon looked angry but thankfully remained quiet. Only Shunsui would really speak up if he chose to, and that usually consisted of him prompting Jushiro to speak what they both thought.

"Ukitake, as it has been painfully clear, we cannot afford to misplace our trust again. The exiled have their own agenda and we would be foolish to believe it coincides with ours. We will continue our own plans independent of them except in extreme circumstances." Yamamoto's voice had picked up an edge of irritation.

Trying one more time, Jushiro resented the position he had been put in but plowed ahead nonetheless.

"Sensei, we cannot know their agenda if we do not communicate with them and relay information. We still have some ties and are making new ones. It would be folly to stubbornly forge ahead on our own because of something mishandled in the past." Jushiro hadn't realized he was angry until the words were out. Aizen had revealed the deep divisions in Seireitei and had effectively turned order upside down by executing Central 46 and exposing Yamamoto's obstinate will.

The room was filled with silence. Hitsugaya and SoiFon looked shocked at Jushiro's forwardness, Retsu was gazing intently at Yamamoto and Shunsui was hiding a smile under his hat. Hisagi was all but forgotten.

"Dismissed. Jushiro stay behind." Yamamoto's voice was calm but brooked no argument.

After everyone had filed out silently, Yamamoto stood up and walked to his private office. Jushiro followed slowly, wondering if he should prepare himself for an attack. He was surprised to see the Soutaichou sitting comfortably behind his desk. Sasakibe was already pouring tea and indicated for Jushiro to sit in front of Yamamoto.

"Jushiro, I don't like being challenged by or in front of subordinates."

"I'm sorry sensei, it was not my intent to offend, but without Central 46 or the other captains, I felt it necessary to speak my concerns."

"Do you presume yourself equal to Central 46?" Yamamoto's voice had taken on a peculiar tone that sent Jushiro's stomach plummeting.

"No, of course not. I simply thought it best to offer my opinion, especially if it conflicted with yours. I do not challenge your authority to rule, I merely offer counterpoint in strategizing." Jushiro carefully sipped his tea while keeping his gaze locked on the Soutaichou.

"Tell me Jushiro, why is it that you spoke when none of the others did so?"

Jushiro wasn't sure where the conversation was heading and he felt like he was back in his academy days, getting lectured for something trivial.

"I don't presume to know why the other captains kept their silence."

"Stop dodging me, you sound like Shunsui. I know you spoke for him as well." Yamamoto's eyes opened as he leaned forward to scowl at his former student for a minute before he sat back and retained his previous posture.

"Shunsui feels the same way I do. He believed early on that I was more effective in getting people to listen and work together than he was. As for Retsu and SoiFon, both women are formidable and it'd be folly to underestimate their abilities or intellect. However they exist in the microcosms of their divisions and direct duties. Hitsugaya is keen and very adroit, but still young enough to hold back unless directly addressed."

Jushiro waited patiently for Yamamoto to get to the real issue and knew he'd have a lot to tell Shunsui if he survived this meeting.

"Two final questions. First, is there any present captain or lieutenant that you believe should not be in their position, and second, who out of everyone is the most capable in their abilities?"

Jushiro's brows furrowed as he contemplated Yamamoto's questions, setting aside his surprise in order to give a clear answer. He knew that there were captains' positions to fill but he thought doing so now prior to the final battles would be unwise and possibly redundant depending on who would survive.

"Sensei, I don't believe Hinamori fukutaichou will fully recover and I am unsure of Kusajishi Yachiru. Of all the captains most capable, Shunsui would be first, followed by Hitsugaya when he matures fully. Of everyone past and present, Urahara Kisuke."

Jushiro's nomination of Urahara was said almost defiantly, as he waited for Yamamoto's angry reiatsu to beat him down.

Instead, Yamamoto merely studied him through slitted eyes, occasionally sipping his tea and humming lightly to himself. It was creeping Jushiro out a little bit.

"And yourself, where do you fall in the spectrum."

"I have let down my division and subordinates in numerous ways. If I am capable of anything, it is of surviving all these years without mantle of nobility, prodigal skills, or strength of flesh. I am meant to serve others."

Jushiro felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise as Yamamoto continued to study him across the desk. Trying not to squirm, he pulled his reiatsu around him like a comforting cloak and settled his mind, waiting for Yamamoto to break the silence.

"Very well. I will send a team led by Hitsugaya to converse with Urahara tomorrow. I want the same team that went before to go and I assume Hisagi fukutaichou will go with him as well as Sarugaki. I hear she has been making a lot of trouble during her stay." Yamamoto actually smiled slightly. Hiyori's tantrums were legendary.

"Jushiro, in the coming months, don't always rely on Shunsui before you speak up and make decisions. He is merely the catalyst, and he is content to be so. Dismissed."

*******

Jushiro headed back to his division slowly, replaying the conversation with Yamamoto over in his head, trying to figure out what the point of it was. As he approached the gate, he saw Renji standing and waiting for him, a scowl on his face.

"Abarai, how are you?" He asked tiredly, shelving the issues from earlier to a back corner in his mind.

"Ukitake-taichou, I did as you asked and went to find Ikkaku. Seems I have improved…uh…" The red head rubbed the back of his neck, trying to cover the awkwardness that suddenly overtook him.

"He didn't get a hit in, and I had him within the first five minutes. So…uh, thanks…for helpin' me. I'm sorry I got mad earlier."

Jushiro smiled at the young fukutaichou who had such a hard time saying thanks and apologizing at the same time.

"Very good Abarai-fukutaichou. I am happy to help any time we are both free."

Renji looked up at the white haired captain and flashed a bright, confident smile.

"Thanks, Ukitake-taichou."

Jushiro watched the lieutenant walk away, his back straight and a swagger in his step. It hit him that he enjoyed teaching new recruits and training subordinates. He assumed his poor health had forced him into the sideline role of advisor, but he found that he didn't mind it. It wasn't always the strongest physically who prevailed.

*******

The next morning was clear and bright. It wasn't quite cold enough to see your breath, but it was refreshingly crisp and it wouldn't be long before the ground would be kissed with the first frost of winter.

Shunsui carefully made his way through the division grounds until he knocked lightly at his old friend's office door. Without waiting for a response, he slid the door open and meandered into the room.

"Up before noon, what's the occasion?" Jushiro had slept well the night before and was in high spirits. He'd also had a huge breakfast thanks to his erstwhile third seats and their endless competition to outdo each other in everything.

"Hitsugaya's team left already." Shunsui glanced around the office before he sat down on the couch, sighing heavily.

Jushiro quirked an eyebrow at his friend's morose attitude. Setting down his brush, he waited patiently to find the source of Shunsui's frustration.

"Glad you're still alive. Yama-jii wasn't too mad I take it." Shunsui's eyes were closed and he had sprawled across the couch.

"Shunsui, I hope you didn't come here just to nap. In which case, you should have just stayed in bed." Jushiro's soft chuckle softened his admonition as he resumed working on his paperwork.

"Don't fuss. I just have a bad feeling today. Indulge me." Shunsui smiled under his hat but secretly he was worried. Something felt off, and Yama-jii's odd meeting with Jushiro the day before had only served to confirm his unease.

He didn't think it was wise to send Hitsugaya's team to the world of the living when their forces were so depleted. Hisagi's report bothered him more than he wanted to admit, and for all his exasperation with the trappings of nobility, the surrender of Kuchiki's things undermined his confidence that both Kuchikis were still alive. Glancing at his friend who was filling out reports with more enthusiasm than even Nanao, Shunsui wondered again what he and Yama-jii had talked about.

Suddenly he felt Jushiro's reiatsu spike right before he felt additional reiatsu, though it was far away. In an instant, the big captain was up, his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Ju-"

"Yes, I felt it….though I don't know where it came from or went. It's just gone." The white haired captain was standing tensely, looking out the window. "It…it felt like.."

"I know. Let's go see Yama-jii. The others will probably be there already."

The two captains flew across the rooftops towards the first division. Below them they could see some of the divisions in confusion but there were no signs of an actual attack. Iba emerged beside them, tense and uncertain.

"What's going on, that felt like Ichi-Ichimaru. How the hell is that possible?"

"We're going to find out. Iba-san, collect your division and put them on alert. If Ichimaru is here, there will most likely be others. Please alert the other divisions without captains as well, we'll send word as soon as we find out what's going on." Ukitake said grimly.

Iba nodded and immediately left for his division, efficiently and without hesitation.

"I hope Yama-jii has a plan. How much do you think is just coincidence that Gin show's up right after Hitsugaya's team left?" Shunsui felt little consolation that his earlier feelings of unease were proven prophetic.

"Considering it's Aizen behind everything, I would say little to none. Dammit Shunsui. I pushed Sensei to open talks with Urahara, he wouldn't have sent Hitsugaya if I had kept my mouth shut!" Jushiro's voice was tight with reproach and anguish.

"It's done, let's focus on what we do next. You know as well as I do Yama-jii doesn't really consider our counsel when he makes decisions. Chances are he had already decided to send Hitsugaya before you said anything."

They were in front of the first division but there were no signs of the usual guards. Pushing open the gates they walked into the main hall where they usually held their meetings only to find Sasakibe sprawled on the floor, bleeding profusely from a gaping wound through his chest.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso."

Whirling, they felt Ichimaru's reiatsu flare behind them in the doorway. Shunsui jumped outside of Shinso's path but Ukitake pulled out his zanpakuto to block, not having enough time to release his shikai and knowing Shinso would pierce Sasakibe behind him if he dodged. Gin was a master at collateral damage. In its released state, Shinso easily cracked Sogyo no Kotowari, causing Jushiro to fall backwards over Sasakibe's gasping form. Tossing a communicator towards Sasakibe, Gin gave a casual salute before he retracted Shinso and disappeared.

"Jushiro!" Shunsui ran to his friend now covered in blood. He wasn't sure if it was his own or the dying lieutenant's.

"Get to the Fourth!" Sasakibe choked out, his lungs already full of blood.

"It's nothing, I'm not hurt." Jushiro quickly began chanting the beginnings of a healing spell over the lieutenant.

"No! He's attacking Fourth! Where's SoiFon Taichou?" Sasakibe gargled breaths became more and more labored as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Dammit! Unohana just flared…Yama-jii is fighting!" Shunsui knelt beside Sasakibe, adding his reiatsu to help Jushiro's spell. They struggled for a few minutes, breaking concentration when they felt Aizen's reiatsu suddenly flare up against Yamamoto.

Sasakibe looked up at Jushiro, understanding and strength in his eyes. "Go."

"Yama-jii doesn't need us, just hold on." Shunsui gritted out as he poured more reiatsu into the spell.

"Shunsui. We need to move, we can't help him anymore." Jushiro sat up, resting a hand on Sasakibe's shoulder for a moment before standing up, brows furrowed. Without looking to see if Shunsui was following, he shunpo'd out the door, mentally listing the known facts. Gin had attacked Sasakibe. The guards were gone. Yamamoto was gone. Gin had stayed behind long enough to attack them. The Fourth was being targeted.

"Shunsui, Gin stayed behind to distract us, knowing that the captains would show up when they felt his initial reiatsu."

"Hmmm. It makes sense that Fourth would be attacked, they already have Kotetsu-san and taking out our healers is tactically sound. But Retsu is more than capable of defending against Aizen, I'm not sure why he would feel so confident going against her."

"Shunsui…what about sensei?" Damn Aizen's zanpakuto. The only person truly able to defeat Aizen was Ichigo. And Unohana's reiatsu just snuffed out.

Arriving at the fourth division, Jushiro's heart sank. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some still burning, others valiantly attempting to work on survivors.

"Ukitake!" SoiFon appeared and led them to the burnt courtyard where a bunch of shinigami had gathered around a body covered with a fine silk sheet.

"No, please no." Ukitake murmured as he knelt down next to the body, gently grasping the delicate hand that was unprotected by the sheet. Feeling Shunsui beside him, they both knelt in silence a few moments for the beautiful shinigami that had survived with them all these years.

"Witnesses said they saw Soutaichou attack Unohana Taichou. There are traces of Aizen. We're not sure how he was able to get to the Fourth undetected, but obviously Unohana would not have attacked him on sight. That was most likely her downfall." Siphon's cold briefing was an unwelcome but necessary intrusion.

"Where is Yama-jii now? What happened to Aizen?" Tears were openly running down the Shunsui's face. Anyone's passing was something to be mourned, but the loss of this graceful woman he had respected and admired was by far the most profound of his long life.

"When Aizen dropped the illusion, allowing Soutaichou realize he cut down Retsu, he went after Aizen. We're unsure of where they are exactly, their reiatsu is being suppressed." SoiFon's voice lost its edge, sounding tired and…mournful.

Ukitake gently released the cold hand of his former friend and stood up, surveying the small crowd that stood around them. Recognizing a small shinigami that looked tired but otherwise unhurt he motioned him forward.

"Hanataro-san, please go to first division and help Sasakibe-fukutaichou. I'm afraid he may be fatally wounded." The small shinigami nodded and took off.

Turning to SoiFon, he saw her watching him expectantly. She was a mess, her one arm clutched tightly to her side. "Please get yourself healed. Then gather remaining forces and meet at First Division."

Gazing at the rest of the frightened crowd, his conversation with Yamamoto the day before suddenly made sense. Sensei had known this would happen and he had wanted to be sure of Jushiro before he left them. Unfortunately, that did little to help reassure Jushiro in the current situation.

"Save who you can, don't waste energy on those that you can't. Iemura-san, you are acting lieutenant. Direct any other lieutenants who may come here to the first division. Stay on alert, don't engage if you see the enemy." His voice sounded strange to him, too detached and cold after the loss of a friend and the near destruction of the fourth division, but Jushiro pushed the errant observation aside.

"Shunsui, we need to find Yamamoto." Jushiro looked at his friend worriedly. He hadn't left Unohana's body.

"Sokyoku. That's where they are. Can't you feel it?" Shunsui slowly stood up, his broad shoulders heavy.

Vaguely, he could feel them, along with at one Espada and Gin, though Gin felt strange.

Looking at his friend, he waited for the big man to compose himself as he slowly took off his pink kimono and laid it on top of Unohana's body. When he turned around, his eyes were anguished but clear and dry.

Wordlessly, they shunpo'd to Sokyoku hill where they saw Yamamoto battling Gin and the Cero Espada. All that was recognizable of the former captain was his silvery, lavender hair and the singsong voice that sounded synthesized. His face was covered by a hollow mask that vaguely looked like the theater masks that represented comedy and tragedy. One half of his face was pulled into a devilish grin, much like the one he always wore, and the other half of his face was pulled down into a grimace that also slitted his eye. The mask was jarring in its accuracy and its creepiness.

"Kami…Gin's a vizard." Jushiro suppressed the dread creeping up his spine as he realized why Gin's reiatsu had felt so off earlier. Gin attacked Yamamoto but was deflected. In doing so, he was pushed into the range of the Espada's heavy fists. Gin's superior speed allowed him to maneuver Yamamoto towards the slower but stronger brute Yammy. Ryujin Jakka seemed to have little effect on Yammy's hierro in his released form.

Jushiro heard Shunsui releasing his zanpakuto and shook himself out of his daze to do the same. He could feel Aizen's reiatsu but was unable to completely pinpoint its location. Seeing Shunsui to his right, they simultaneously attacked Gin, being more familiar with his zanpakuto and leaving Yammy for Yamamoto.

Blocking and parrying, they worked in tandem as a perfect team. First Shunsui would go in, taking the brunt of Gin's block and leaving the faster Jushiro to slip in under Gin's counter attack. However, Gin was able to counter every move and they were fast realizing that they would have to change up their strategy. Distancing themselves, Shunsui wiped blood off his brow from a cut above his left eye, a few shallow gashes littering up his arms. Jushiro had numerous nicks and cuts that were beginning to burn, but nothing deep.

"How is he countering everything…he's never really seen us fight before has he?" Shunsui asked thoughtfully as they regarded Gin across the space as they took time to breathe.

"I don't know, I don't remember much about Gin's abilities other than he is very fluid and does not hesitate. Regardless, I did not think he would be so well matched against both of us." Jushiro frowned. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind but he didn't have time to analyze it. Gin charged right as they felt Yammy go down.

They backed off a little as they waited for Yamamoto to join them in the attack. Wordlessly, Yamamoto met Gin's attack head on, releasing Ryujin Jakka in a massive explosion. Following quickly behind, Shunsui moved in on the right and high as Jushiro delayed an instant before coming in to the left and low, their blades sinking into flesh with satisfying force. Pulling out their zanpakuto, they jumped back to stand by Yamamoto as they waited for the smoke from Ryujin Jakka to clear.

"Ah, you didn't think it'd be that easy did ya?"

That voice raised the hairs on the back of Jushiro's neck. Turning with dread, they saw Gin standing where they had last seen Yamamoto, slightly in front of Aizen and an unharmed Yammy.

"Kami…" Jushiro swiftly looked back to the body they had just cut down while Shunsui swore softly.

"No, only Aizen. Did you think you were above my zanpakuto? I told you, you are too arrogant Ukitake. You all played your roles beautifully and I thank you for that. Yamamoto never expected his protégés to defeat him."

"How…Retsu! Yama-jii!" Shunsui sagged as realization hit him hard.

"Illusions. You drew out Sensei to the Fourth, leaving Gin to attack Sasakibe. You got Retsu to attack Yamamoto and he to attack her by making them think the other was you. And here, you knew we would attack Gin over Yammy. We were never fighting Gin, it was always Sensei! That's why he was able to anticipate all of our moves; he was the one who taught them to us." Jushiro's outrage almost overcame his horror at cutting down Yamamoto. Almost.

Vaguely, he felt the Senkeimon opening and felt the frantic and angry reiatsu of Hitsugaya and the others returning.

Aizen closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as Gin opened a garganta. "No, I do not miss Seireitei. Until next time, learn your place Ukitake."

Ignoring the retreating enemy, Jushiro quickly went to Yamamoto's broken body. He gently cradled the old man's head in his lap, grimly assessing his massive injuries.

"Shunsui! Help me get him back to first division." He quickly stamped down the upwelling of despair that threatened to overtake him as he realized the fourth division was in shambles and the two best healers were gone.

"Jushiro, we killed him." The big man didn't move.

"Not yet we haven't, but he will die if we don't do something fast. Aizen never counted on us killing Yamamoto, just that we wouldn't be able to heal him. That's why he took out Retsu. Dammit, don't give up yet." Jushiro gathered the old man up, pulling one arm over his shoulder as Shunsui slowly positioned himself on the other side. Together they moved as fast as they could back to the first division. Because of his massive injuries, they didn't dare use shunpo, fearing that the fast movement would exacerbate the bleeding and internal damage.

As they approached the first division, they saw the returning party waiting with SoiFon and the remaining lieutenants, shock and confusion on their faces.

Jushiro's face was set in stone and Shunsui's was stoic but wet with tears. Silently, they walked past the other captains and lieutenants into the meeting hall where they gently laid Yamamoto down, Jushiro laying his haori over the grizzled and scarred body.

Nearby, Hanataro was still working on Sasakibe but started at the sight of the Soutaichou's still body. Moving to go to Yamamoto, Jushiro merely shook his head and waved the boy back.

Standing in front, the white haired captain slowly looked at the remaining officers.

"We've been attacked. Aizen used his zanpakuto's ability of total hypnosis to provoke Unohana taichou and Soutaichou to attack each other. Unohana taichou was cut down." Jushiro's voice hitched slightly and he paused a moment before continuing.

"The fourth division has been nearly destroyed. Iemura-san is acting fukutaichou for now. Aizen drew out the Soutaichou to Sokyoku hill where he engaged against the Cero Espada and a hollowfied Ichimaru." Again, Jushiro paused as he heard gasps of disbelief.

"Kyouraku taichou and I arrived at the scene and proceeded to attack who we thought to be Ichimaru while leaving who we thought to be the Soutaichou to fight against the Espada. However, we were gravely mistaken. Who we thought was Ichimaru was another of Aizen's illusions and we ended up attacking the Soutaichou. The real Ichimaru, appearing as Yamamoto aided us in our attack and the Soutaichou was cut down by our own blades. He died as we brought him back here."

Exhaling, Jushiro struggled to suppress a cough and barely succeeded. He was exhausted and a dull ache was growing in his chest. Looking around he could see that most of what he said hadn't fully registered and that things were barely being held together. The day had started off so innocently and now was possibly the worst day of Seireitei's existence. Suddenly he saw Shunsui stiffen next to him, his eyes going wide.

"Hitsugaya taichou, where's the rest of your team?"

_Sensei. I can't do this without you._

* * *

Preview Ch. 7: Hueco Mundo - Gin/Ran reunion, more Rukia memories, Mayuri's experiments on Zaraki and Byakuya (won't be as difficult as ch. 4) and the offensive into Hueco Mundo


	7. Coping Mechanisms

A/N: Very long chapter…it just kept flowing. As a result, I didn't include as much as I had planned from the previous preview. As much as I love dark, somber storylines, I wanted to try writing something decidedly opposite of the last chapter's tone. Writing the flashback was ALOT harder (aka awkward) than I thought possible.

Quick shoutout to reviewers: Nightheart: rereading your early reviews reminded me again that I intended this to be Renji-centric so thanks for getting me back on track. Firisu: thanks for your steady and encouraging reviews…glad you like! TheCrazyChickinBlack: love your Twenty Tales fic – it helps me create some of the bantering moments here, few that there are – ha! Anonymous K: glad to have you on board Snowkid: see my preview note below! AlmondCrushCookie: yummy name…thanks for reading! : thanks for being the first review!

Warnings: Flashback is a lemon (no unpleasantness) with some implied unpleasantness just before for setup. Some violence with Zaraki…as to be expected.

Tanabata: I know this isn't very well explained in the flashback and I openly acknowledge that I've taken liberties with the festival to sort of make it work (particularly with the retelling of the traditional story and the wish making). I apologize that I didn't firmly research it and stick to its accuracy 100% in favor of setting up a frame for the more important lemon. Feel free to criticize or suggest a better way to do it. Critique = better writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Bleach, nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

Chapter 7: Coping Mechanisms

Rangiku didn't want to wake up. She was resting on a soft, sumptuous cloud with the gentle fragrance of spring hyacinth and mint, almost sickeningly sweet and reminiscent of her youth. Sighing, she opened her eyes and slowly looked around. She was lying on a large bed with plush white blankets and she laughed softly as she realized this was the cloud from her dream. Momentarily confused, she sat up to observe her surroundings. The room was surprisingly comfortable, even luxurious, but the minimalist furniture gave little indication of where she was or who owned the room.

Standing, her hand went to her throat, feeling the collar she vaguely remembered Momo snapping into place. She had been taken by surprise when her friend had fired a binding spell on her without incantation. Distracted by Grimmjow and Ikkaku's fight, she hadn't realized until it was too late that Momo had bound her and pulled her through the garganta. Rukia had essentially done the same with Orihime, though the human girl hadn't struggled, blindly trusting Rukia until it was too late. Rangiku hadn't seen either of them or anyone else since Momo had clipped her on the back of the head, only to wake in the present room.

Moving around, she saw a basin of water and a small cloth on the lone table along with a fresh white kosode. Carefully, Rangiku dipped the cloth in the water and washed her face and neck. Regretfully she passed on changing her clothes, though she couldn't resist handling the soft material. Looking around, her eyes settled on a shelf in the corner that held a bowl of dried persimmons. Stiffening with sudden realization, she felt her chest constrict painfully and her heart beat erratically. Dried persimmons were her favorite, but more importantly, they were his as well. They were the one thing he gave out freely when he became a captain. The lingering scent of mint from her dream, another of his favorites, meant that he had been there while she was asleep.

She struggled to feel anger and revulsion that he had been so close while she was defenseless, forcefully reminding herself that he had betrayed Soul Society, nearly killed Hiyori, slaughtered Central 46, and would kill again. Desperately she tried to hate him, tried to feel indifferent…but their history was too strong to be overcome by recent events, however horrific.

Frustrated at her conflicted emotions she allowed angry tears to fall as her mind wandered to her rigid but beloved captain and how he was handling her kidnapping. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she failed to realize the door had opened and a figure stood silently watching her.

"Rangiku-san."

Her name was uttered as a caress, softly and seductively. Recognizing the smooth voice, she froze as slender arms encircled her from behind. Stiffening, she tried to twist away but the thin arms tightened painfully against her heaving chest. She felt his breath just behind her ear as he exhaled into her hair after breathing in deeply. Goosebumps prickled her flesh and she felt her eyes start to sting as memories flooded her senses.

Slowly, one arm loosened enough to move lightly across her chest, slipping under her kosode to gently massage her now straining breast. Relaxing slightly, Rangiku unconsciously arched her back, pressing into his embrace and allowing her head to fall back onto his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she felt him nuzzle the sensitive spot under her jaw line and when his lips pressed against her offered throat she couldn't quite suppress the moan that slipped out.

Gasping at the sound, Rangiku's mind overpowered her traitorous body and she clawed at the teasing hand that felt so treacherously wonderful. Briefly, his arms tightened against her before they unexpectedly released her. Whirling around, she slapped him hard across the face, her whole body trembling in anger and something else her mind refused to admit.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

He was still smiling and Rangiku backed up slowly, waiting for him to react as she saw the grin fade. He moved fluidly to the table and the disregarded kosode, gently stroking the silk before letting it slide through his fingers to the ground.

Unsettled, Rangiku waited for him to say something, anything to break the unbearable silence. She watched as the silver-haired man carefully pulled a small object from his sleeve and set it on the table. It was a silver box with two, perfectly wrapped, wintermint candies.

"Because I missed your last birthday."

Seeing the candies he had been so fond of in their youth shattered the last strands of Rangiku's resolve. She could handle his deceit, his independence of her, even the acute distaste everyone around her felt for him, but she could not handle his sentimentality and nostalgia.

"How could you just, why didn't you just…just…why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Rangiku could barely form the questions she so desperately wanted to ask.

He settled into his customary smile again as he turned and sighed, pausing a moment before he walked past her to the door.

"No! Wait!" Rangiku flew to the door, grabbing his arm and trying to ignore the pleading in her voice. Hating that she couldn't see his eyes, she pressed against him, hugging him fiercely as if she could squeeze understanding out of him. His willowy body remained unyielding as he merely waited until she gave up a few moments later. Lowering her arms, she stepped back, hanging her head slightly as he silently moved past her and out the door.

When he was gone, Rangiku slowly moved to the bed and sat down, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs welling up. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she hated him for leaving her again, and hated more that she wanted him to stay.

*******

"Freak."

"SHUT UP!"

Mayuri's thin reserve of patience snapped. He flung a glass beaker at the animal he had strung on the lab table. Despite all of his experiments, Zaraki had refused to stop laughing at him and for that, Mayuri determined to kill him slowly and painfully. In the beginning he had poked, prodded, and poisoned the man for scientific reasons. Zaraki's vast reiatsu despite a lack of resonance with his zanpakuto had initially interested him. However, his noble pursuit for knowledge had quickly morphed into the singular goal of getting the hated man to break.

Gin had once suggested gagging Zaraki to block out his insults but it hadn't muffled the laughter. Nemu made the grievous error of telling Zaraki why they tried the gag and Mayuri had literally torn her limbs off in a rage. It was two days before he put her back together, more because he needed her help than because he had calmed down.

As expected, Zaraki had become even more irritating, constantly nettling him and laughing at every opportunity. Beating the man only encouraged the beast and Mayuri found himself constantly trying new ways to kill his nemesis before Aizen lightly suggested letting Grimmjow and Yammy practice fighting against him. Normally, Mayuri would have been elated unleashing the two battle thirsty Espada on a useless, reiatsu blocked specimen, except that Zaraki loved that. And it hadn't been a suggestion so much as an order.

"This is ridiculous!" Mayuri screamed as his mind obsessed on all the reasons he hated Zaraki. Thinking about Aizen's order to keep the man alive infuriated him even more and he overturned his desk in a fit of rage.

"Hey freak, you finally realize that you're Aizen's fool?"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Mayuri grabbed a random test tube containing a dark blue liquid and threw it at the restrained man. He smiled triumphantly as the grisly smell of burning flesh filled the room. His victory was short lived though as Zaraki barked out a laugh.

"You think this hurts? You're pathetic."

Mayuri raced around the overturned desk to hit Zaraki viciously. Fueled by Zaraki's laughter, he continued to slap his face until his palm stung. Grabbing the closest thing within reach, his fingers brushed cold metal as he snatched up a scalpel. Grinning maniacally, he leaned over Zaraki, watching as the man's eyes followed the gleaming instrument.

"Oh, not laughing anymore?" Mayuri hissed.

"Stupid, you do realize that's not a zanpakuto." Zaraki grinned.

Screaming, Mayuri moved to attack the laughing captain before his arm was suddenly held fast by Grimmjow who easily snapped the scientist's arm.

"Save it freak. Time to spar." Grimmjow laughed as Mayuri began raging again, destroying much of his own equipment.

Carelessly, Grimmjow put a less restrictive collar on Zaraki, released the restraints, and tossed him his zanpakuto. Zaraki stood, rolled his shoulders a few times and knocked over another table as he followed Grimmjow out of the lab. Other than worrying about Yachiru, Zaraki didn't half mind his stay in Las Noches. He got to fight good opponents, could annoy the freak without any real repercussions, and he didn't have to do paperwork or listen to boring meetings. There were worse things to live through.

*******

Byakuya stood quietly in his room, suspended by his arms. Meditating, he tried to imagine the latest argument Zaraki and Mayuri made on a daily basis with relative success. He wondered how Rukia was doing - he hadn't been allowed to really see her since her torture. When he had lifted her broken body into his lap and cradled her against him, he had never felt so angry or so helpless. Rage as he had never known filled him and when they took her away in the morning, he snapped and attacked them like a rabid animal. After restraining him, they had merely laughed and left him locked in the room, mostly forgotten for weeks.

One night, Aizen finally came to him again. He didn't say anything, simply stood and watched. After about twenty minutes, Aizen silently left. Over the next few weeks, Aizen continued to come in to watch him for various amounts of time

Momo occasionally checked on him but that was usually just to throw food in and listen to see if he moved. Each time she came, she updated him on how much time had passed since her last call. On her most recent visit, she informed him that it had been three months since his capture, and two months since Rukia had been taken from him. Once he saw Gin watching him through the window in the door and he reluctantly asked his former colleague for information about Rukia. Gin had merely laughed and asked if he would like to pass her a message. Without hesitating, he had blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"I ask for her forgiveness."

Gin had sighed sympathetically and nodded, only to laugh a moment later.

"Byakuya, you're such a terrible brother, she's free to walk around and she hasn't once asked to see you."

Knowing that Gin loved mind games, Byakuya refused to play along. However, as more days went by, he felt himself doubting his conviction and the uncertainty was beginning to eat away at his control. He had always preferred quiet solitude since Hisana's death, but his dark confinement was less than soothing. With little food, his strength waned and he retreated further and further into his inner world. Senbonzakura was a constant source of relief and Byakuya drew comfort from his steady anchor, but even he was growing weaker as time passed. They began to worry if and when the time would come that Byakuya would not be able to pull away from their inner world to face the harshness of reality.

After another month had passed, Aizen appeared to move Byakuya to another bare room far away from where he had been. Mayuri was there waiting and Gin arrived a few minutes later with Rukia in tow.

Though her brother stood in front of her unharmed, the illusion Aizen created told a much different story. To Rukia, her beloved brother looked shattered; ugly, gaping wounds laced his body and a foul odor from infection assaulted her nose. His breathing was raspy and his once slender frame was now gaunt, with bones protruding painfully through stretched, bruised, skin. Rukia reached out to go to her brother but Gin hauled her back roughly by the hair. At Aizen's nod, she was dragged out of the room and the door slammed shut, the noise jarring to Byakuya's now sensitive ears.

"She thinks you've been tortured." Aizen said softly.

Turning his gray eyes to brown ones, Byakuya waited for Aizen to continue.

Smiling, Aizen knew that Byakuya wanted him to continue without prodding. Lucky for him, Aizen felt generous.

"She'll do anything I say now to relieve you of pain. She's easily manipulated."

Aizen paused to see if Byakuya would react and was delighted when the younger man refused to be baited.

"At first I wanted to physically dominate you. I planned to beat you, use you, fuck you, break you, but in the end, it was too…vulgar." Aizen smiled as he saw the gray eyes tighten.

"I could do that to anyone. It isn't a challenge. When the body weakens, the mind follows. I can make you come for me, make you beg for my touch, for release even as your mind abhors it and rejects it the moment after surrender." Aizen reached forward and roughly grabbed Byakuya's disheveled hair and yanked his head up, kissing him harshly, tongue forcing his lips open as Aizen took full possession of his mouth.

Pulling away abruptly, Aizen smirked when he saw Byakuya's eyes light up angrily as he unconsciously pulled against his restraints.

"You do respond beautifully."

Instantly Byakuya's mask slipped into place and he stilled his body's movements. Coolly, he watched as Aizen walked out of the room, pausing before he closed the door.

"I'm going to keep you here Byakuya, and not do anything to you. I will come and watch you, every day as you slowly lose control. Your mind is what I wish to possess, and taking you physically only gives your mind something to fight against. I will have you. I will wait until you forget who you are and what you were. In the end, you will know nothing except this room and me. That is absolute domination and I quiver in anticipation at your true breaking."

Alone again in the dark, Byakuya let himself sigh softly. He hadn't been afraid of physical pain, unpleasant and distasteful as it could be, he knew he could withstand anything Aizen could do. He had worried slightly about Rukia and knew that he would be powerless in the future if Aizen chose to exploit that weakness.

He knew his mind was strong and his willpower formidable. He would be able to withstand the isolation, continuing to meditate with Senbonzakura and wait for rescue. At least Rukia would be safe, relatively. Grimacing slightly, he rather hoped it wouldn't be Ichigo or his own irritating fukutaichou who found him and released him. Exasperating as it was, all Byakuya had to do was wait.

*******

Rukia was emotionally exhausted. Thankfully, she had been ordered to drop Orihime off with Isane after taking her hairpins. Her friend had looked so hurt when she left her and Rukia didn't have the strength to keep ignoring the girl's tearful pleas for explanation.

She shuddered as she remembered seeing her brother a month earlier, hanging in his cell, far away from the rest of the rooms in Las Noches. He hadn't even recognized her! When Aizen had calmly told her that she could end his suffering, she had fought against trusting his words. But he had taken her day after day to observe her brother through the small window in the door, watching as he steadily deteriorated under Gin's "progress reports." One week later, she had quietly agreed to bring Orihime back to Las Noches. A small, tiny voice in the back of her mind screamed against believing that Orihime's powers were needed in order to fully heal her brother, but the greater part of her mind grasped at any flimsy justification for bringing her friend back to this hell.

As the two weeks of planning for the mission passed, Rukia had slowly convinced herself that she was doing the right thing. Byakuya's condition didn't worsen, but it didn't get better either as Momo bluntly pointed out on their daily visits to his cell. Rukia had briefly considered relaying some sort of message to Ichigo or Renji if she saw either of them while grabbing Orihime, but Aizen seemed to read her mind. He stole quietly into her bare cell the night before they were to leave and pinned her against the wall, his hand squeezing her throat and cutting off her air.

"If you talk to anyone other than Orihime while you are there, I will turn Byakuya into a hollow and leave him to starve for souls before allowing him to have Isane-san. Every prisoner I capture I will feed him and after a few days, the hollow in him won't be able to resist."

Filled with anger, fear, and horror, Rukia realized she was powerless to do anything other than what Aizen wanted on this mission. Sensing her surrender, Aizen slowly and deliberately took off her shihakushou and released her throat. Knowing what he wanted, Rukia robotically began undressing him, hoping he would be fast tonight in light of the events unfolding the next day. As he pushed her down to her knees and grabbed her hair with both hands, Rukia thankfully blanked her mind and retreated into the haven of her memories.

FLASHBACK:

It was a beautiful evening and she was desperately grateful that Nii-sama had agreed to attend Tanabata this year. She always loved the star festival when she lived in Rukongai, and it had been tradition for her to regale the little ones with the story about two lovers separated by an angry father who only allowed his daughter to see her husband one day a year on Tanabata if she fulfilled her family duty of weaving. Each year she embellished the story a little more until finally Renji had blown up at her for "completely twisting it into nothing but complete crap."

_Asshole._

She loved helping the younger kids write their wishes on slips of paper and carefully hang them on the bamboo tree in the hopes that their wishes would be fulfilled. The boys always resisted, claiming that they were too mature for such nonsense and that wishes were never granted in Inuzuri, but Rukia had stubbornly insisted that they all participate in the tradition. She knew that Renji in particular never hung his wishes, she had seen him tear the strips of paper up when he thought no one was watching and it had filled her with unexpected sadness.

Vaguely Rukia wondered if Nii-sama had written anything to hang and then dismissed the idea as foolish. Of course he wouldn't have, he barely consented to coming at all. He had fallen back to speak with someone from the Shihoin clan and Rukia took the moment to hang her carefully written wish. Walking towards the bamboo tree that Seireitei had erected, she kept her head down so she wouldn't have to see the sidelong glances from her peers. Even after they had graduated from the academy and obtained their own seated positions, her expedited advancement to the Gotei 13 prevented her from making many friends. It made her all the more grateful for Ukitake-taichou, Kaien-dono and the familial division they led.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned, expecting her brother. To her surprise, she stared up into familiar, crimson eyes.

"Oh, Renji…" She couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Hey squirt. I'm surprised you're here with the common folk." Renji's voice sounded playful, though his eyes remained cool.

"Don't be like that, you know I love Tanabata." Rukia lowered her eyes, more than a little hurt that Renji had joined the group of peers that held her at arm's length. She hadn't seen him in over a year and she hated to admit that the last meeting had been similar. Renji had been friendly but cold at the same time. She heard through Kiyone that he had been moved to Zaraki's division and that he was well liked by many people beyond his graduating class. She was more than a little envious that he assimilated so easily, and more than a little hurt that he had neglected her.

"Aw Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't want to come tonight but Momo and Kira made me."

Rukia looked up cautiously, happy that his stance had relaxed into the apology and that his voice had picked up a note of whining.

"Did you make a wish this year?" Rukia smiled softly as she walked with him over to the tree and scoped out a branch for her own.

"Yeah, I did. And don't bother askin' because I'm not tellin' you." Renji laughed, hanging his tanzaku on a branch far above Rukia's head.

"Ha, as if I'd want to know what your hopes and dreams are." Rukia teased but paused as she saw Renji's shoulders stiffen. "Renji, I'm just kidding, I didn't mean anything by it."

Gently, Renji brushed some of the hanging tanzaku with his fingers, staring beyond the top of the tree to the stars above before looking down at Rukia with hooded eyes.

"I do have hopes and dreams Rukia, even if it doesn't seem like it. I'm not…trivial."

Wide-eyed and feeling slightly shamed, Rukia impulsively grabbed his sleeve. "Of course you do, I never thought you didn't Renji. You, you're not trivial…you're strong and brave. Everyone likes you…you have it so easy." Rukia's voice trailed off and it was her turn to stiffen and avert her gaze. She expected him to retort back or to at least say something condescending but instead he gently took her hand that clutched his sleeve and wrapped it with his own.

"Want to get some food? Maybe some…taiyaki?" Renji grinned mischievously.

Feeling the tense mood lighten, Rukia smiled when he suggested his favorite food before she hesitated. "I don't know, I have to ask Nii-sama."

"Oh right, I forgot. Well, maybe some other time, I'm sure he'll want to go home before it gets too late."

Rukia hated the overly happy tone Renji had suddenly taken on, having years to analyze her few interactions with him since that fateful day he encouraged her adoption. He always turned into a babbling, enthusiastic fool whenever he spoke of her new family and she longed for the tough talking, straight shooting kid that would chew her a new one whenever the hell he pleased. Stiff with resolve and more than a little irritation she snapped at the grinning idiot in front of her.

"I'm hungry. Let's go, you buy."

Feeling his hesitation, she yanked on his hand that was still holding hers and marched to the food vendors. They proceeded to buy four taiyaki, laughing as Renji burned his tongue in his haste to bite into the tasty treat. After that, they walked around leisurely, admiring the different decorations that were entered into competition. They bumped into Matsumoto and Hisagi who convinced them to indulge in some sake with them and by the time they walked back to the bamboo tree, Rukia was happier than she could remember in a long time, her brother long forgotten.

They were sitting and looking up at the sky, Rukia thinking about the two stars in the story that were only allowed to meet once a year by permission. Sighing contentedly, she leaned slightly against Renji, the sake eroding her now ingrained formality.

"Come home with me."

Rukia's breath hitched as the impact of his words hit her. Pulling away, she turned to study his profile, still turned towards the sky.

"You know I can't Renji." She felt her happiness slipping through her fingers like grains of sand. _Why did he have to ruin this?_

"You can, you just don't want to." His voice remained calm and quiet, disguising the accusation flung at her.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not, it doesn't change the fact that I can't." Rukia crossed her arms and gripped the tops painfully to stop the trembling that threatened to overtake her whole body. "Isn't this enough?"

Renji finally looked down at her, watching as she seemed to cave in on herself and hating that he caused it. Careful not to touch her, he shifted his position until he was directly in front of her.

"Rukia, it will never be enough. I will always want you, it's not something I can just shut off. Believe me, I've tried."

Suddenly angry, she raised her head to glare at him and poked him hard in the chest.

"Really. Seems like I remember you shoving me away in the woods when I flung myself like an idiot at you." Poking didn't seem drastic enough, so she balled her hand into a fist and slugged him in the shoulder. She succeeded in bruising her own hand. _Of course._

"Rukia, that was completely different. That would have destroyed everything, you were just trying to erase someone else and you didn't care how much it would hurt me after." Renji glanced down as she rubbed her now aching fist, trying to stay serious and not smile as she tried to hide her obvious discomfort.

He waited for her to meet his intense gaze again before he tried one last time, promising himself that he would stop if she refused again.

"Come home with me."

"Renji…"

"Do you want to?"

"It doesn't-"

"Do you _want_ to?" Renji pressed, hoping his gut instincts were right, knowing that he was probably exploiting a vulnerability and not caring.

"Yes…but-"

Renji instantly was up and dragging her back to the eleventh division. She knew she should object but all of the protests her mind had been throwing at her faded and all she felt was anticipation.

"Renji, people will see us!" She looked around nervously, people may have seen them leaving but the eleventh division was empty.

"Nah, they're out celebrating. Even the captain. There's no one back this early, trust me. Besides, has being a noble made you forget how to sneak around?" Renji's cocky smile was blinding.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly kicked his heel out from under him, causing him to stumble but not fall.

"Hmph." She was slightly annoyed that his balance had gotten better.

Arriving at his quarters, he pulled her in and shut the door before going to light some lanterns. As expected, his quarters were spartan and functional, with just a few random piles of bandages and discarded parts of uniforms laying around.

Suddenly nervous, Rukia stood rigidly by the door, wondering if she should just leave and save them both a lot of awkwardness. As if sensing her skittishness, Renji strode over to her and lifted her easily into his arms, kissing her hard in the process. Taken by surprise, Rukia threw her arms around him, feeling self-conscious at his close proximity and exhilarated at the same time.

Walking to the bedroom, Renji gently laid Rukia on her back on the futon. He started to light the lantern but Rukia shook her head. Quickly, she moved to the window and pulled aside the covering, letting the pale moonlight slant in. Feeling nervous, she moved back to the center of the futon and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what would come next.

She felt the mattress shift as Renji climbed next to her and held her breath, remembering their last disastrous attempt together. Gently, he pushed the stray hair from between her eyes and kissed her softly on the forehead, his lips dry and warm. Starting in surprise, she opened her mouth to speak but he gently pressed one finger to her lips.

"Shh, just let go."

His soft lips traveled to her temple and down to tug gently on her earlobe. The sweet sensations caused by his mouth gathered heat as he remained careful and tender. He moved to cup the side of her face as he continued to nuzzle her ear and she found herself melting into his rough hand, offering better access to her neck and letting out a happy sigh. Tentatively, she reached up to grasp his forearm, anchoring herself to him as the slow burn in her belly began to grow. He gently nudged her legs apart with one knee as he carefully moved from her side to settle lightly between her legs, bracing himself on his forearms, his hands moving to pillow her head.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Renji's face, half bathed in moonlight looking at her as if she were the most miraculous thing in the world. She felt the last remnants of hesitation leave her body as she smiled softly at her oldest friend. Slowly, he leaned down to press his wondrous lips to hers in a firm but yielding kiss, allowing her to deepen it shyly before his natural instinct overruled and he took control. Whimpering, Rukia dug her fingers into his arms and arched her back towards him as he slowly and completely ravished her mouth.

Without any guidance, her hands tugged at his shihakushou before growing frustrated and began to tear at her own in an attempt to get closer to him. Renji shifted his weight and easily untied his obi, tossing it to the floor before quickly untying hers. Breaking the kiss, he rested his head on her shoulder while she tried to gather enough sense to divest him of the annoying clothes that kept him from her.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. It had started as a slow burn, she didn't even know when it began, only that it threatened to consume her now. She had expected him to pretty much throw her on the futon, tear her clothes off and rock her world. She hadn't planned that he'd want to slowly torture her, make her veins burn with need, eliciting whimpers with just a kiss. Kami, where did he learn to kiss.

She suddenly wanted to see him, all of him. He'd grown a lot since they first entered the academy and he'd acquired some interesting tattoos. She figured he'd been influenced by Hisagi fukutaichou since they hung out all the time and he had his own interesting tattoos. She grudgingly admitted that the tribal ink only added to Renji's already scorching sex appeal.

Renji groaned as he felt her small hands pull his kosode from his hakama and push it down his shoulders. When he still didn't move to help her, she moved her hands up to his head band, quickly slipping it off and throwing it across the room. Deftly, her fingers tugged off the hair tie and released the thick, crimson strands down his shoulders. When he still didn't move, she fisted her hands tightly in his silky tresses and tugged his head up hard. Shocked, Renji's eyes opened to see her violet orbs heavy with lust and flickering with impatience.

"Renji…I want..." She frowned slightly as she struggled to voice her desire out loud. Instead she pulled his head down and kissed him hard, the raging fire demanding to be sated.

Panting lightly at her boldness, Renji quickly discarded the bunched kosode and in one fluid motion, freed his legs of the tangled hakama. Sliding a muscular arm under her back, he quickly flipped them over so that she was laying on his now naked body. She continued to kiss him passionately as he pulled her uniform off, tearing her hakama in the process.

Freed at last, Rukia sat up and straddled his hips, drinking in the sight of his bare chest and the supremely smug grin he wore. Renji bent his knees and pulled his legs up so she could lean back against them as she sat in silence, her eyes washing over him hungrily. She shifted once over his angular hips and he groaned as her essence slid against his straining erection.

Pushing her back farther on his legs, he hooked his hands behind her bent knees and shifted her hips forward, groaning again as her rounded ass pressed against his groin. Propping his head up on some pillows, he gently placed his rough hands on the tops of her firm thighs, brushing first one thumb then the other across her moist heat. At his touch, Rukia nearly fell over, the sensations flooding her senses and tearing a raw moan from her.

Laughing softly, Renji pushed her back against his legs again and pulled her hips forward a little more so that her head could rest on the tops of his knees. Kami she was so tiny. Slowly, he began to rub the small bud hidden in her folds with his thumbs, gently dipping the tips into her heat to wet them. Watching her lose herself to his touch was breathtaking, her small firm breasts straining as her whole body quivered with each soft rub.

He kept stroking her with his left thumb, slowly and deliberately as he moved his right hand to the heat of her entrance. He dipped the tip of his middle finger into her slick folds and felt her muscles clench around him at the intrusion. Slowly he pushed in, feeling her body strain against him, virginally tight after three years of celibacy. Giving her a moment to get used to his finger, he pulled out again before repeating the motion a few times.

"Another, Renji, please!' Her voice pleaded as he carefully pushed his index finger into her tight folds. Her hands searched for something to latch onto, but in her position there was nothing to grab except the angular planes of his hips, positioned slightly behind her. Finding purchase, she slowly pushed, pressing herself onto his fingers and relishing the fullness she felt as they curled inside her, stretching her, preparing her. At some point her moans had turned to soft sobs as he stroked her, and as he brushed lightly against the bundle of nerves deep inside her that pushed her to the very brink of ecstasy, she held back with every ounce of control she had. Finding a strength she didn't know she still possessed, she pushed off of him and laid on her back, opening her legs and staring him down lustfully.

Seeing her challenge and invitation, Renji finally let himself believe that this was really happening and positioned himself at her entrance, groaning as he felt how wet and hot she was. Pushing in the tip, he briefly paused. She was still so tight and though he was insanely proud of his girth, he was a little worried that she still wasn't prepared.

"Renji, please!" The note of need in her voice snapped him out of his haze and he let go of the iron control he had maintained until now. Thrusting in powerfully, knowing that any pain would subside quickly, he was unprepared for the ragged sob and the instant well of tears that spilled over her thick lashes. Horrified, he moved to pull out, half disgusted that he was still harder than hell despite her pain.

"Don't you dare." She gritted out as another sob slipped through. Her slender arms wrapped around him tightly and she buried her face in his chest. Keeping himself tightly in check, he gently stroked her hair and whispered nonsense as he felt her muscles slowly loosen around him. He laid there for a few agonizing moments before he tentatively thrust again. His first thrust into her tightness alone nearly made him come and the pressure building from remaining still was nearly excruciating. He heard her whimper but her grip on his back loosened as he slowly pulled out to the tip again before thrusting back in.

Rukia had thought she'd been prepared for the pain but his first thrust had taken her breath away. Clinging to him tightly, she concentrated on relaxing her body as he held her gently, as if she'd break. In that moment, while he whispered loving, incoherent words to ease away her pain, she knew she loved him with every fiber of her being. She'd been such a fool to think he'd forgotten her. As she felt him move slightly she still felt pain, but the fire that had burned so brightly before began to flare again. She felt him begin to pull out and involuntarily clenched against his absence, sending tremors of pleasure through her core. As he plunged back in, she tried clenching him again and was rewarded by a deep groan.

Focusing on her own pleasure and his throaty cries, the pain quickly disappeared only to be replaced with an intense yearning for release. Renji was thrusting faster and faster into her, filling her completely. The friction between their bodies intense and unrelenting. As the fire burned hotter, she felt constricted, as if she'd been holding her breath under water and her body struggled and strained for freedom. Almost afraid of letting go but unable to deny her body any longer, the dam finally released as she came in a long and ragged cry, her lover's name torn from her lips.

Hearing her cry his name sent Renji hurtling over the edge in an explosion that seemed to tear his whole body apart. Thrusting hard until he fully emptied his seed, he collapsed on top of her, unable to feel his feet and his heart hammering harder than his first encounter with a Hollow.

Basking in the moonlight, Rukia felt her heart would explode. Renji had settled back on the futon and was snoring lightly after getting up to get a dampened cloth to gently wash her with. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled back into him, smiling as he groaned in his sleep and his arm tightened protectively against her stomach.

"Love you Renji."

*******

Sitting alone in her cell, Rukia smiled at the memory that had saved her from Aizen's last visit the day before. She didn't want to remember the rest of that memory. She didn't want to remember the loud banging on the door when Ikkaku had burst into the room to shake Renji awake and throw her clothes on the bed, hissing for her to get out. Renji in his confusion had grabbed Zabimaru and threatened his mentor as she hastily got dressed. Rukia had wanted to talk to Renji but Ikkaku was already hauling her out of Renji's apartment, telling her to get out and leave Renji alone. It wasn't until she got home that she realized Byakuya knew she had gone with someone back to the eleventh division and he had quietly gone to Ikkaku to fix the problem. Without ever acknowledging who she had slept with, Byakuya had quietly reminded her of her place in his house and that he would swiftly take care of anyone who would dare forget that she was now a Kuchiki. Apparently Renji got a similar message because it would be a long time before he even looked at her again, and that was just by accident.

Seeing Renji today had been unexpected and she deliberately avoided looking at him, though his reiatsu had pushed against her familiarly and she wished more than anything that circumstances in her life were different.

Sighing, Rukia pushed the thought from her mind and allowed herself to indulge in the dangerous pastime of daydreaming what could have been had Byakuya not known about their tryst. Smiling, Rukia added another embellishment to her Tanabata story. Two lovers kept apart by family and duty, allowed to escape to the world of the living and be happy. For the first time since she arrived in Hueco Mundo, Rukia fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Preview: Offensive into Hueco Mundo (Soul Society and Real World arcs merge so we don't have to keep skipping around)

Snowkid: I did forget about Nanao and she will have a much bigger role coming up, thanks for the reminder!


	8. Adjusting Alliances

A/N: So it's been awhile…huge project for work and massive block. Took forever to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter and felt a lot of pressure after being so happy with the previous chapter. Plot filler (snore) and my best intentions to a. write more about Nanao and b. stick to Renji were mostly a bust. Thanks for reading though, next chapter should be updated alot faster.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

Chapter 8 Adjusting Alliances

Ukitake breathed deeply, trying to find solace in the peaceful garden and ponds surrounding his division. Ever since Yamamoto died four weeks ago, Ukitake had taken to getting up to watch the sunrise every morning, trying to remember all the lessons he'd been given over the centuries. Without his sensei he felt like a fallen blossom trapped in the middle of a glassy pond with no way to the shore, lost and thoroughly inadequate to step into his shoes.

The day Yamamoto and Unohana senpai died Jushiro tried to step back from the role he seemed thrust into, as if denying his promotion would deny the very loss of the Soutaichou. It wasn't until he saw the expectant looks from his fellow officers that he realized he would be neglecting his duty and dishonoring Yamamoto if he refused to stand up and lead. That everyone accepted his authority so easily was both surprising and humbling. He had been stunned when the critically wounded Sasakibe called him "Soutaichou" in front of everyone in the meeting hall. The stalwart fukutaichou's address served to anchor everyone's focus amidst the complete chaos and heartache of that day.

Still uncomfortable with his new title and new division, Jushiro had stayed in his own quarters, overseeing the repair of the fourth division, burials and plans for the future. About a week after they had buried their friends and colleagues, Shunsui stopped by looking unusually serious. Jushiro happily let his old friend in, welcoming the brief levity the big man would surely bring to the monumental task of recovering from the recent losses. However, Shunsui had come to stand in front of him, his normally mischievous eyes uncharacteristically serious.

"I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I believe you need to officially accept your proper title and position." Shunsui stated solemnly, without a trace of humor.

Jushiro had wanted to protest but he realized his old friend was right. He couldn't lead from the thirteenth division or as Ukitake-taichou anymore. After nodding slowly, Jushiro wished for the umpteenth time that he had more guidance in leading and protecting all of Soul Society from his predecessor. He was merely the son of a fisher with a frail constitution that people seemed to be able to talk to.

That next next day, Nanao and a coerced Shunsui helped him move into his new division while he calmly consoled his distraught third seats when they realized they would not be coming with him. He and Shunsui had agreed that Sasakibe would remain in his position as his loyal support would go far in easing Ukitake's transition.

Hearing his new fukutaichou's polite cough from behind, Ukitake was pulled from his inner reflections on the past few days and realized that it was time for the meeting. Walking to the grand hall, Ukitake wondered if he had the strength to overcome any opposition to his plan and prayed that Urahara's assurance of support would prove true. SoiFon and Hitsugaya were already waiting inside along with all of the remaining lieutenants and the third seats of his old division. Shunsui and Nanao were just arriving with Nanao looking apologetic and Shunsui looking amused. Clearing his throat, Ukitake motioned for Sasakibe to move down the side of the hall to the front doors.

"It's been one month since the attack here in Seireitei and we have gathered together to exchange information and to plan our next move. I believe in order to move forward, we must reconcile the past. Therefore, this meeting has been opened to lieutenants, exiles, and…ryoka." Ukitake gently smiled as he heard the officers mutter in surprise. Sasakibe opened the door and the ex shinigami filed in, looking defensive and angry. Behind them came Ishida, Sado, and a scowling Ichigo.

A hatless Urahara walked confidently to his old place in the captain's line at the twelfth division spot and turned to watch the others expectantly. He and Ukitake had discussed this show of support and whether the other vizards would follow Urahara's lead now that Central 46 and Yamamoto were gone.

Feeling the tension rising by the second, Ukitake saw Kira flinch as suddenly Kensei grabbed Mashiro by the arm and dragged her toward his old spot. Ignoring her overly dramatic protests, Kensei stopped in front of Hisagi, pushing the slighter shinigami back with a smirk before letting go of Mashiro's arm and turning around. With an indignant sigh, she moved to stand next to Hisagi while making a face at Kensei's back. Several seconds passed as no one else moved. Ukitake had planned to start the meeting off by inviting the vizards to resume their old positions after explaining to the current officers the circumstances of their hollowification. However, Urahara had insisted they allow each vizard to choose whether they would resume their old positions on their own. It had been no small feat that Urahara had successfully brought all of the vizards back to begin with...believing that they would unify and choose their old positions after their own betrayal by Soul Society seemed to be beyond hope.

Hiyori suddenly made eye contact with Urahara and everyone saw her small shoulders slump. As she moved towards her old captain, Shinji grabbed her roughly by the arm, shock written across his face. Without turning to look at him, Hiyori shook her head slowly before she continued walking.

"Sorry Shinji."

Hiyori's defection seemed to break the others as they all moved to their former positions. The only exception was Shinji who stared down the two rows of officers at Ukitake, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"I'm here because I can't defeat Aizen on my own. Nothing more, Ukitake."

"Hirako-taichou…" Shinji flinched. "Your reasons are your own and I don't necessarily expect you to resume your old position. However, I don't expect you to influence anyone else either." Ukitake's voice was laced with an edge of steel, jarringly out of place from the unfailingly polite captain.

Shrugging, Shinji fell back to stand next to Tessai and Yoruichi at the end of the rows, deliberately avoiding eye contact with any of the former vizards. Ukitake stepped forward to address the entire audience, walking down the double line slowly until he was next to Ichigo at the heavy front doors.

"Everyone here has been personally affected by this war now, be it betrayal or the loss of someone important. The vizards were all lieutenants or captains before Aizen turned them to what they are now over one hundred years ago. With the help of Ichimaru and Tosen, Aizen set up Urahara and Tessai to be blamed and Central 46 condemned them to banishment, imprisonment and the vizards to execution in an effort to sweep the incident under the rug and off the books. No investigation into what really happened was ever made. Yamamoto was complicit in this injustice and as neither he nor Central 46 are here, I offer all exiled from that incident full reinstatement to their previous positions if they so choose. Current officers in those positions shall be transferred or made co-lieutenant." It hurt to recognize Yamamoto's involvement in condemning the vizards but Ukitake firmly believed that everyone present deserved the truth.

"I understand that this proposition will take time to get used to and that loyalty must be won through battle and service rather than by my order. However, as we prepare to attack Aizen I would remind everyone present that we are here for one purpose only and if you ever begin to doubt yourself or those standing around you today, do not forget our common enemy. As Aizen has already proven, we cannot separately defeat him. We are preparing for the final battle to end this war and if you cannot work together I suggest you not get in our way."

Shunsui was openly grinning at him under his hat, and Ukitake almost wished they could recess and have a bowl of sake his friend inevitably had hidden in his sleeves. Urahara also caught his eye and nodded cheekily. He had been right. Everyone had fallen into line with the exception of Shinji who they planned to use specifically in destroying the Hogyoku. Feeling more confident than he had at the beginning of the meeting now that they had successfully integrated the Vizards, Ukitake pushed through the second point of the meeting.

"There will be five teams, each with a specific purpose and comprised of people best suited to accomplish that objective. Team one will be Shihouin-sama, SoiFon taichou, and Ishida-san. Speed, stealth and intelligence are needed to defeat Ichimaru. Team two will be Muguruma and Hitsugaya taichou, Abarai, Hisagi, Yadomaru, Sarugaki and Kusajishi fukutaichou and Yasutora –san. Personal motivation, strong bonds, and brute strength are needed to rescue the captured. Team three is Tessai-san, Ushoda-san, Otoribashi-taichou, Kira and Ise fukutaichou, acting lieutenant Iemura and fifth seat Hanataro. Given your excellence in kido, you will be providing support and healing to the other teams. Team four is Aikawa-taichou, Sasakibe, Kuna and Iba fukutaichou, and third seats Kotetsu and Kotsubaki. You will be in charge of intangibles such as Adjuchas and Menos. Finally, Urahara and Kyouraku taichou, Shinji and myself shall protect Ichigo and go after Aizen and the Hogyoku. Any questions?"

Hiyori tentatively raised her hand and looked over at the eleventh division fukutaichou. "Are you sure…she should come?" Everyone looked at Yachiru who was dressed in her shihakushou and zanpakuto but whose vacant gaze clearly indicated that she hadn't comprehended anything during the meeting.

"Yes, Sarugaki-fukutaichou. She needs to see Zaraki taichou, and I believe he needs to see her. You are charged with looking out for her during your mission." Ukitake patiently raised his hand when Hiyori opened her mouth to protest. "If Zaraki-taichou is dead, she would follow shortly. If Aizen succeeds, there won't be anything left to protect and as such, we are not leaving anything behind to rebuild. Therefore, Kusajishi fukutaichou belongs on the front lines, as befitting her position. "

"Sounds like a suicide mission. How do we prepare and what's the timeline." Lisa asked bluntly, correctly reading between the lines.

Urahara actually stepped out of place to address the officers. "Each team will train together for the next two months to become familiar with each other's fighting style and reiatsu. The three teams we believe have the greatest chance of encountering Aizen have people who have yet to be exposed to his shikai and therefore can help their team see through his illusions. However, despite his claim of total hypnosis, there _is _the chance of detecting slight differences in reiatsu…much as Unohana taichou was able to detect that Aizen's reiatsu was off when she examined his supposedly dead body."

"In the past, captains and lieutenants did not guard their abilities like they do now. Everyone knew of each other's powers and the thirteen divisions were more cohesive because of it. Use the next two months to not only increase your own individual skills but to share and learn the skills of those you will fight alongside. We cannot allow Aizen the advantage of using our own ignorance against us."

Ukitake waited for more questions and sighed when everyone remained silent. All in all, the meeting had gone better than he could have hoped for. He prayed that they had enough time to train but not enough time for Aizen to perfect the Hogyoku. As it was, they were already at 8 months since the defection and Urahara had predicted that Aizen would need one year to prepare. Suddenly tired and knowing he would have to brief the heads of each team as to their specific training objectives, Ukitake coughed lightly before clearing his throat.

"Teams 2, 3, and 4 will train in the World of the Living and teams 1 and 5 will train in Soul Society. We will meet in Urahara's underground facility at completion. Take two days to get your affairs in order before reporting for training. I won't instill false hope and say that we will all survive this winter war, but for the spring of every generation after us, we cannot afford to lose. Dismissed."

*****

Nanao was the first to leave the hall with the other lieutenants as the captains continued with the rest of their meeting. Waiting impatiently outside, she felt the familiar pangs of loneliness as she found herself standing alone. The other lieutenants of the Shinigami women's association were in Hueco Mundo and Yachiru was ghosting Hiyori. Nanao pretended to consult her ledger as the testosterone trio walked by, with Abarai and Hisagi teasing a slightly blushing Kira. After they passed, Nanao vaguely wondered if she should be more social but quickly pushed the thought aside as she remembered how much of her time was taken up by keeping the division running smoothly and her captain in line. Nervously, Nanao waited for the one person she, like so many others, had never thought she'd see again.

At first glance, Lisa hadn't changed much. Her skin was still silky smooth, her manner abrupt, and though her hair was styled differently, it still contained the blue black shine she remembered so well. What was harder to see was the narrowing, hardening of Lisa's eyes, the constant grim line her lips pressed, and the complete lack of interest in anything going on around her.

Suddenly Nanao felt the restrained burst of energy preceding her former fukutaichou as Lisa came striding through the doors, followed by a complaining Hiyori carrying a listless Yachiru on her back.

"Yadomaru fukutaichou!" Nanao called out, a little anxious and hopeful at the same time. There hadn't been an opportunity to speak at the last battle with Ukitake and Kyouraku so gravely injured and the chaos that surrounded their retreat to Seireitei.

"Just Lisa."

Nanao nervously adjusted her glasses, taken aback by the low growl Lisa emitted and the subsequent glare from Hiyori. The smaller shinigami stomped off as Lisa waved her on, turning to look pointedly at Nanao. Stiffening her shoulders, Nanao stood up straight and looked up into the older woman's eyes.

"Welcome back. I'm glad you're here."

Lisa only studied her through narrowed eyes as Nanao's heart sank. Up close, she realized she didn't recognize anything about her former mentor, and it was painfully clear that Lisa was not about to make things any easier.

"Don't be. You could be transferred."

Nanao's eyes widened as she hadn't expected either of them would have a problem as co-lieutenants.

"But Lisa, we-"

"Nevermind. I'll transfer. I want a fresh start."

Again, Nanao was thrown by the harsh abruptness of Lisa's manner. She had foolishly thought they were equals now and would both share the burden of keeping up their captain's appearance of responsibility. Nanao quickly pretended to adjust her glasses as she struggled to find her normally resilient composure. After a moment, Lisa's eyes softened slightly and she relaxed her stance.

"Nanao-chan…so much has changed." Lisa's voice was so soft, Nanao unconsciously took a step forward.

"There isn't room for me in the eighth anymore. He needs you more than he ever needed me. You haven't let him down yet. You haven't broken his heart." Gently Lisa reached out and lifted the younger woman's chin until she was looking up again into her eyes. "I'm not the same person you once knew. Please help Taichou understand."

Lisa sighed and turned away, leaving Nanao to sort through her sharp sense of loss and surprising sense of relief. Shunsui had never forgiven himself for losing Lisa and Nanao always felt she was destined to fill Lisa's absence and live up to her example. Perhaps now Shunsui's guilt would ease and Nanao would no longer feel she was trying to impress a ghost.

*****

After she left Nanao, Lisa walked up to the three men she secretly wanted to screw senseless, wondering what her chances were. Casually she sidled up to the only one she had slept with so far, flicking his ear as she leveled her intense gaze at the attractive blonde. Feeling Hisagi tense next to her, she grinned inwardly at how easily she could rile the restrained fukutaichou.

"I dare say you are the prettiest of the three." She murmured huskily as her eyes raked over the slender blonde.

Renji rolled his eyes in irritation. What was it about this chick that made him want to punch something? He felt slightly sorry for his friend whose pale complexion had turned a deep shade of red. Almost instinctively, he moved between the aggressive woman and his former classmate, noting that Hisagi senpai did the same.

"Knock it off Lisa. Kira fukutaichou isn't up for your games." Hisagi stated bluntly, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Shove it Hisagi. I'm just being friendly…we haven't been formally introduced." She flashed a predatory smile at Kira whose blush had been replaced with mild irritation at his two friends. Shoving them aside, he couldn't quite keep the inflection from his voice that came with being born to nobility, regardless of how minor.

"Kira Izuru. It's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde shinigami bowed politely, curious as to why Hisagi seemed so familiar and Renji seemed so irritated with the direct woman.

"The pleasure is mine, Kira-kun. I can see we'll have to meet sometime without your loyal guard dogs. See you around boys." Lisa smiled and appraised Kira again before she walked away, her skirt just happening to catch the wind and lifting enough to reveal the apple bottom curves of her smooth ass.

"How do you stand it?" Renji muttered as he felt the tension in his jaw loosen and his fists relax.

"Abarai-kun?" Kira asked tentatively.

"Drop it." Hisagi hissed as the three walked away from the first division.

Shrugging, Renji dropped the touchy subject, anticipating the next two months of opportunity to tease his senpai. Deciding to let Hisagi off the hook, he turned the conversation easily.

"I can't believe we're finally moving. And I can't believe we're stuck with her and the two chibis. And how the hell are we supposed to get familiar with each other?" Renji groused as he felt his excitement slowly diminish. The last four weeks since their failed mission to the real world had gone by in a blur. When their team had burst back into Soul Society, reeling from the betrayal, the kidnapping of their own and Hitsugaya's momentary melt-down, they were greeted with fire, destruction and death. Within minutes, frail Ukitake-taichou was standing in front of them, detailing Aizen's attack and the loss of Soul Society's two greatest assets.

"At least you're rescuing people. I'm relegated back to 4th. I thought maybe I could get a fresh start with Ukitake Soutaichou." Kira said morsely.

"Kira, you saved Matsumoto single handedly in the last big fight. Your skills are best used in healing right now." Hisagi quietly soothed.

"And you kicked ass defending the pillar. I wish I coulda seen it." Renji pointed out as he threw a thick arm around his friend's slumping shoulder and kicked at Hisagi's heel.

The three walked together in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts on the upcoming mission and thankful for the down time. It was odd and painful not to have Momo there, particularly for Renji who secretly credited her for keeping him sane through the Academy years. She always managed to keep him and Kira from drifting too far apart and had been the only one to understand his need to get away to the Eleventh. Suddenly, Renji threw himself in front of Hisagi and Kira as he sensed the enormous spiritual power pressing down on them a split second before they did. As quickly as it had come, the spiritual pressure dropped off and Kensei appeared in front of them with a huge smirk on his face.

"You two got any business to wrap up?" Kensei asked in a gruff voice. Renji just now noticed that he hadn't shed his gigai yet. Come to think of it, he had never seen any of the vizards in their soul forms…how much better would they be fighting without the limitations of Urahara's gigais? Glancing at Hisagi, he figured he'd ask him the next time they had a minute alone.

Folding his arms across his chest, Kensei stared Hisagi down before he evaluated the other two lieutenants. The slender blonde one looked uncomfortable and there was a tension to his reiatsu that set Kensei slightly on edge. He recognized the red head by sight from around Karakura Town but hadn't paid much attention to him back then. Vaguely he remembered Hisagi mentioning both guys but clearly it hadn't been important enough to register in his memory. Impatient with the three men's silence Kensei's voice came out angrier than he intended.

"No? Good. We'll leave now for training. Say good bye Blondie and beat it. Abarai, go get the big kid, everyone else is already waitin'. Move." Kensei abruptly turned and strode off, ignoring the scowling Hitsugaya who was now approaching.

"Hold up Abarai." Hitsugaya looked ticked off and barely gave the retreating captain and Hisagi a glance as they passed. Kira shrugged at Renji and walked off, his irritation at the departing vizard tightly masked. Renji turned and waited for the shorter shinigami to catch up, wondering if his previous order was about to be overruled in what he hoped would not become a power struggle.

Hitsugaya didn't stop when he reached Renji but walked past him, obviously expecting him to follow. They walked without speaking back towards the first division, the silence uneasy and tense.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taichou…did you want to talk about somethin'?" Renji asked cautiously. Patience had never been a strong suit and the intense captain was a man of few words to begin with. When Hitsugaya didn't answer for a few minutes, Renji briefly thought about flash stepping ahead to get Sado before he sensed a slight shift in the snowy captain's reiatsu that felt vaguely like _fear._

"Abarai…you are close with Hinamori fukutaichou, no?"

Surprised, Renji shook his head slightly to clear his muddled thoughts. "Sure, we were in the Academy together with Kira. Momo kinda drifted away after, but she was always around for the big moments in our lives. If it weren't for Aiz…him we'd prolly be a lot closer." Renji silently cursed himself for his verbal blunder, hoping Hitsugaya would choose to ignore it rather than freeze his balls. Too late, Renji realized the captain had stopped abruptly and he crashed hard into the back of Hitsugaya, nearly knocking himself over in the process. _Damn, the kid is tough._

"Abarai, I don't believe we will be rescuing Momo." Hitsugaya's head was bowed and his hands were tightly clenched into fists at his side. Unsure of what he should say, Renji merely shrugged, trying to decide if he should keep his mouth shut or babble inanely as most people would expect him to do. After a few moments he realized that Hitsugaya was waiting for an answer of some sort, and Renji wasn't sure what he expected to hear. It wasn't as if they were _close._ At his best, Hitsugaya seemed to merely tolerate Renji and he tried hard to stay out of the wintry captain's way.

Sighing, Renji decided to take the straight forward approach and just say what he thought. Subtlety and tack had never come easily for him.

"She _wants_ to be with him. Always has."

"Always will? Is that what you're thinking but afraid to tell me?" Hitsugaya snarled as he turned to glare at the tall lieutenant, cerulean eyes shooting angry sparks at crimson ones. Renji felt the gentlest brush of cold frost surround him as he refused to back down from Hitsugaya's challenge.

"Momo has been influenced by Aizen since before we graduated. Years of subtle manipulation is hard to break, we were all fooled multiple times." Renji steeled himself to keep going, knowing he'd probably be incased in ice within seconds. "Rangiku was her _friend_, and she took her back to Hueco Mundo and Ichimaru because Aizen snapped his fingers. Look, I know what you're feeling, Rukia took Orihime and I don't understand why except I hope to fucking hell there's a good reason for it. If not…if I can't save her, I have to train myself to let her go. This war is bigger than any of us."

As soon as the words were out, Renji felt his mind revolt violently. Knowing what he had to do and what he either wanted or most likely would choose to do were completely different things, and he was lecturing fucking Hitsugaya on what their duty was. Renji wanted to laugh at the goddamn _irony_ of it all. As if sensing Renji's inner turmoil, Hitsugaya's eyes hardened and his mouth turned up in a slight smirk.

"Do you really believe what you just said Abarai? I never thought you were one to adhere to duty blindly…particularly after you nearly destroyed peace and order with Kurosaki." Hitsugaya gave a humorless laugh as he turned and continued towards first division, abruptly indicating he was ending their conversation.

Renji was pissed though he knew Hitsugaya was right. Giving up on Rukia was out of the question, but the rational part of his mind reminded him that Rukia may long be an enemy before she could be rescued. Watching Hitsugaya's angry form in front of him reminded Renji that Hitsugaya was feeling something most captains rarely ever felt…helplessness. Over the past few months, Renji had worked alongside Hitsugaya in the real world and had come to respect the stoic, frosty kid. In addition he knew that Momo and a grandmother were the only family the kid had and no matter how much you accomplish, relationships were never easy to give up. The mature part of Renji that rarely revealed itself reminded him that Hitsugaya was still young and the prospect of saying goodbye to Momo in Hueco Mundo would be ten times harder than when Rukia had thanked him and walked out of his life and into nobility all those long years ago.

Relaxing his stance somewhat, Renji followed Hitsugaya for a few more minutes before he finally reached out to grab the captain's shoulder.

"You're right. I would never give up on Rukia, not if I can gasp for breath and my hand can still grip Zabimaru. I would die a thousand times over if it meant that she could live free. But I also realize that in doing so, I may sacrifice others I care for…Shuuhei, Ran, hell, even Ichigo. Does her life count more to me than the others? Hell yeah it does. But their sacrifice isn't something that's mine to give. If I have to give her up for the better of others, I can do it. But I'll die trying to find a way to save her. That's all we're entitled to Toshiro. We can't give up lives that aren't ours for the people we love. If we do, we're no better than Aizen, killing indiscriminately to further our own wants. And Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku would all understand and feel the same way."

The angry defensiveness in Hitsugaya's eyes gradually faded until he slowly nodded at Renji.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And thank you, for reminding me." Hitsugaya shrugged out from under Renji's grip and stepped back a few feet. "Get Sado and get back to the gate. I'll see you at Urahara's." A second later he was gone, leaving Renji alone outside the first division gates.

Sighing, Renji rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he tried to clear his mind. He would not give up on Rukia, on Momo, Ran, Taichou, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumi or Orihime. It went against every fiber of his being to give up and accept defeat before he had even begun to fight. Seeing Hitsugaya look so resigned had angered him more deeply than he thought possible. Clenching his jaw, Renji vowed to push himself harder than he ever had before. If they didn't all come home, then neither would he.

*****

"The fuck you always gotta make me look like an idiot Urahara." Renji stared down at his gigai in disbelief. The damn shopkeeper's sense of humor was beyond irritating now. In the beginning, Urahara had always given Renji's gigai garish, outdated clothing that was in style 40 years ago halfway around the world. Now, Urahara had switched it up to snug fitting dark clothes in lieu of tie dye and bell bottoms. His dark jeans were beyond tight, his tread-less black leather shoes had already caused him to fall twice, he felt like a grape in his tight purple button down shirt complete with a fitted black vest , and to top it off, no headband or hair ties were within sight to bind his hair. Renji gingerly sat down in Urahara's sitting room half expecting the tight jeans to rip and waited for the others to emerge from getting into their gigais. The worst part was Urahara wasn't even here to complain to, having remained in Soul Society to train with Ukitake and the others.

"Hello Mr. Freeloader-san. Boss says I am to braid your hair." Ururu emerged from the kitchen to stand behind Renji, her small hands skillfully brushing out his long crimson locks.

"Eh, just put it in a ponytail, braiding makes my head hurt." Renji grumbled as he made no move to stop Ururu's ministrations. Sometime during his frequent stays at Urahara's Shoten, Ururu had started brushing out his hair when he would sit down to eat and endure the odd family's teasing. Ururu never asked him if she could and he never told her to stop. It amused them both that Jinta would usually get irritated enough to stomp out of the room whenever Ururu approached with a brush in hand.

Hisagi stepped out of the room next, clad in tight black wind pants, dark gray v-neck tee with a zip up black track jacket and a slouchy hat covering his spiky hair. Renji smiled at his friend, smirking slightly as Hisagi rolled his eyes. "You had your chance Abarai."

"Psh, you had yours senpai." Abarai scoffed, pouring some tea for the dark haired shinigami. Hisagi sat down next to him, his knee casually pressing against Renji's thigh. Leaning back, Renji let Ururu finish fixing his hair as he reached around and pulled on her pigtail, making the normally stoic girl blush before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Isn't she a little young for you to break her heart?" Hisagi smirked, as he reached to pull on Renji's hair out of old habit.

"You're sick. She's a sweet kid and she saved my ass once against an arrancar." Renji retorted as he smacked away Hisagi's hand. In response, Hisagi shoved Renji's shoulder who in turn elbowed his gut until they were scuffling amongst the mats.

"Dammit, go find a bedroom!" Hiyori bellowed as she stomped out in her gigai. Renji and Hisagi grinned at each other before righting themselves and sitting up again. "If you weren't so small and weak we'd let you join in the fun." Renji laughed, easily dodging a kick aimed at his head.

Kensei and the others filed out of the various rooms they used to get into their gigais and settled around the table. Kensei and Hiyori looked as they always did, the only exception being that Kensei seemed to be growing his hair out again. Lisa had discarded her uniform to wear black yoga pants and a cutaway green tube top that ended in a point just below her waistband. Yachiru was wearing white gaucho pants with a pink tank top and black wrap around sweater. Hitsugaya wore dark gray cargo pants and a black rugby shirt with a faded nondescript design. All in all, everyone looked pretty good.

"Alright, we're going to the warehouse to train. I want to start by pairing up against people we're unfamiliar with and then rotating after one week. So, first up will be Lisa and Hitsugaya. Train, spar, eat, heal, and anything else you do while you're fucking awake, you do together. The point of this is to get so goddamn sick of each other you know the other person inside and out. We don't have a lot of time to train, therefore we gotta use every minute we can. We got eight weeks people, and I'd rather reserve the last couple for some group stuff. Any problems?" Kensei stared each person down until they either averted their eyes or nodded in confirmation. When he got to Hitsugaya, he expected a fight from his fellow captain. Instead, the snowy haired kid merely shrugged.

"Abarai and Kensei, Hiyori and Hisagi. Use everything you have, be it bankai, hollow mask, or kido. Learn each other's strategy and technique…if we actually confront Aizen, the only way to be able to see through his illusions is to know each other better than he knows us. The last two weeks is where we'll pool everything we've learned and put together an attack plan based on what we know." Hitsugaya glanced back at Kensei as everyone remained silent.

"And Yachiru?" Hiyori asked sullenly, clearly unhappy with the assignments. Everyone glanced at the tiny fukutaichou and wondered again why they were stuck with her.

"I guess we'll just see how it goes, see if she responds to any training or interaction. Tessai will be here shortly to enact the barrier for us and we can ask him to make sure she can't wander out of it. Sado should be showing up within a day or so and we will figure out a way to include them both at that point." Kensei sighed as he unconsciously flexed his arms and tightened the fingerless leather gloves on his hands. Without looking back at the rest of the team he stood up and walked out of the shoten, barely acknowledging Ururu and Jinta as they slid open the door for him. Quietly everyone followed him out with Renji bringing up the rear.

"Don't be a pest kid. Tessai should be here soon to train in the basement…and if you beat up on Ururu I'll come back and smack you around some." Renji grinned ferally at the smaller red headed boy as he passed through the door.

"Whatever, Freeloader. You still owe us big time and I'll make sure you pay up!" Jinta growled without any real malice. As Renji passed, the boy reached out and hugged him tightly around the waist before pulling back with a scowl. "Good luck." JInta muttered quietly as he swiped at his nose with the back of his hand and aimed a swift kick at Renji's shin before running back into the store.

"Damn brat." Renji grinned as he turned to follow the others to the warehouse. He caught Hiyori watching him and she turned in a huff when she saw him looking at her. Sighing Renji walked in silence, bringing up the rear of the group and enjoying the brief solitude in the cold night.

* * *

A/N: So yeah...that was kind of all out there. Next chapter will be alot more focused.

Preview: Hueco Mundo – Byakuya cracks, Momo reminisces with Rukia, Gin and Rangiku. Last set up before final battle.


	9. Choices and Consequences

a/n: I've started putting a timeline on my chapters to help keep things straight. So this chapter is 8 months from the first chapter...where Aizen and company fought everyone in Fake Karakura Town and approximately 10 months since Rukia was saved from execution. Sorry for the long time in updating, it's been busy. Also, thanks for the quality reviews/new reviewers. Finally, I haven't been able to keep up with alot of the stories I've had on alert (Chasing Shadows namely) and I hope to get to them soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

Warnings: Unpleasantness in captivity in Byakuya's section (the first section), some mild suggestiveness at the end of Rukia's section and in the Flashback.

Chapter 9 Choices and Consequences

8 months: Hueco Mundo

He had long ago lost count of the days of his confinement. He was no longer chained to the ceiling but was allowed some movement from his new tethers against the wall. One foot to his right was a small trough of water that never seemed to decrease and beside that was a small trough of dried food kibble that flowed endlessly from an opening in the wall. His ankle restraints didn't allow him to move more than to stretch his legs in front of him and his waist restraint didn't allow him to actually stand. Surprisingly, the cell was bathed in a constant greenish clinical light that skewed any sense of color. His shredded uniform was dirty with dried blood and worse; his futile attempts to wash the garments only serving to contaminate his drinking water. A shallow, narrow trough of running water disappeared into an opening at the far wall. This served to take away any bodily fluids that were passed and Byakuya was extremely grateful for that one courtesy.

In the beginning of his isolated confinement Byakuya meditated with Senbonzakura, trying to strengthen his focus and concentration. Conversations with his zanpakuto eventually led to useless speculation of what was happening to Rukia and the other captives. After awhile, Byakuya began to plot Aizen and Ichimaru's demise, a noble killing at first that eventually gave way to more creative and brutal ways to dispose of the two traitors as his mind began to crack.

Then came the sudden realization that his body was atrophying. The calluses on his sword hand were gone and his arms and legs had lost their lean definition. For hours he obsessively did pushups, sit ups, leg raises, crunches, and anything else the restraints allowed until his body gave out in exhaustion. After that he began counting the dried kibble until it covered the floor and his enraged mind had reached one million seven hundred and sixty two thousand, two hundred and thirty eight with no end in sight. Angrily he swept most of the discarded kibble that was within reach into the sewage trough before he realized that he was clogging the drain. The smooth stone walls didn't offer any scars to count nor could he scratch anything onto its colorless surface though he tried until his fingernails broke. Chewing on the stubbed ends, his once graceful fingers turned grubby and ragged. At one point he began to finger and braid his hair, pulling on the matted strands until they eventually started to fall out from the constant tugging. After that he found imaginary scabs and blemishes to pick at until his body was covered in sores.

Finally, Byakuya stopped moving around altogether, laying on his back and staring absently into nothing. Senbonzakura had disappeared long ago and his physical body was in ruins. Old kibble lay around him and he no longer bothered to use the sewage trough. Occasionally his hand would grope for some food lying within reach and he would eat it slowly. Other than that, the Kuchiki noble laid motionless save for the shallow rise and fall of his chest and an involuntary blink. It had taken only two immeasurable months to shatter Kuchiki Byakuya's mind without laying a single finger on him.

* * *

"Isane, Orihime, you are needed in the labs immediately." Momo's voice held a note of distaste as she roughly pushed the two women out of their room. They had been called upon often to heal Mayuri's test subjects so that he could use them again and again. It had started with Zaraki but when Ikkaku and Yumichka had been captured, Mayuri had temporarily abandoned the captain. There had been a few times Mayuri was allowed to work on Rukia and Rangiku, but they had never needed both healers to undo the mad scientist's damage.

As Momo guided the two frightened women to the lab, she found herself second guessing her actions. Increasingly Momo had begun to have reservations about the orders she was given, particularly when it had involved Rangiku. The vivacious woman always hounded her to disobey Aizen whenever she had to escort her somewhere and Momo couldn't help but wonder if Taichou was testing her loyalty. She had seen Kuchiki's deterioration in his cell and she never would have thought the body in there had once been the powerful captain and noble.

Coming to the labs, Momo stiffened as she saw Mayuri, Nemu and Grimmjow waiting. Grimmjow had a deep gash in his shoulder and Orihime went to him immediately and set about reversing the damage.

"Kotetsu-san, please follow me." Nemu stepped forward and held her hand out. Isane cautiously walked toward Nemu, her large frightened eyes darting between Momo and a motionless Mayuri. The two women went through a doorway and Mayuri turned his creepy eyes to Momo.

"Take the human back when she's done with the animal." The scientist waved his hand dismissively at Orihime and Grimmjow who was bristling with barely controlled anger.

"One day I'll kill you myself you damn shinigami." Grimmjow snarled as an unruffled Mayuri walked away and into the room Nemu and Isane had disappeared into.

"Grimmjow-san, how did you get injured?" Orihime asked quietly, furrowing her brow as she focused on stopping the blood flow.

"Let my guard down on the big guy. Finally told 'em we had his two lackeys and he was extra feisty." Grimmjow smiled wolfishly down at Orihime as she began to seal the flesh back together.

"Enough talking. Hurry up Orihime, I have to get you back." Momo said brusquely. She felt uneasy around the blue haired espada and he seemed to be getting far too friendly with the captives. Orihime finished up and looked around the lab, her eyes wide and confused.

"Are we waiting for Isane-san?"

Momo shook her head curtly and dragged the girl out of the lab, escorting her quickly to her room. Once she locked the girl inside she rushed away, not wanting to see the stupidly naïve eyes. Her blind faith in Kurosaki was irritating and her endless optimism and cheer grated on Momo's nerves. Letting her mind wander, Momo found herself walking to Rukia's cell, suddenly wanting someone to talk to who wouldn't ask questions or order her around.

Stopping in front of the cell, Momo quickly unlocked the kido spell and stepped inside the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust in the gloom. The cell had a chair and a side table, along with a solitary window and a thin mattress in the corner. Restraints hung from the ceiling and walls, abandoned at the moment but a constant reminder to the inhabitant of the consequences for displeasing her captors.

"Rukia?" Momo cautiously moved towards the thin mattress, straining to see any movement. Carefully she toed at the still form that was curled up in a ball. "Rukia! Wake up. It's Momo."

The thin form stirred slowly, a soft whimper escaping when she saw a figure standing over her. Momo pulled Rukia up to a sitting position, making sure the smaller shinigami wouldn't fall over as she moved away to drag the chair next to the mattress.

"Momo?" Rukia asked hoarsely, her eyes clearing with recognition. "Did Aizen summon me again?" Rukia couldn't quite suppress the shudder that came from saying his name out loud and she was instantly wary of the flare of anger in Momo's eyes.

"No. Aizen Taichou didn't call for you. I wanted to come see you on my own, Rukia. We used to talk." Momo smiled and for an instant Rukia saw the gentle young woman she remembered. Carefully Rukia shifted on the mattress so she could lean against the wall while still facing Momo. The girl spooked easily and Rukia was never sure what exactly would send her former "friend" into a rage.

"Rukia, have you seen Rangiku-san lately?" Momo asked cheerfully. Rukia stared at her in disbelief. The last time she saw Ran was when Momo had dragged her screaming to Mayuri's labs for another experiment.

"I used to be so jealous of her." Momo continued without waiting for a response. "At the academy, it was just the three of us you know. Izuru, Renji and me. They didn't really get along at first, Renji being so competitive and having such an attitude. Luckily he calmed down after first year." Rukia tried not to snort. She didn't feel like walking down memory lane with a cracked Momo. She just wanted to sleep and prepare herself for the next summons or visit from Aizen.

"But after Aizen Taichou saved us on that training exercise, we all grew close. All because Taichou took us under his wing…even Hisagi senpai." Momo's eyes were glazed over and Rukia let herself relax against the wall. She didn't know that much about Renji and his friends from back then, circumstances hadn't made it possible. Closing her eyes, Rukia waited to hear more, reluctantly curious as to where Momo was going with her memories and desperately hoping she wouldn't get angry if her captive audience rested her eyes.

"And then Taichou took all three of us into his division! I never dreamed that we would have been able to stay together and get seats right after graduating. When we found out our placements, we went out to celebrate the three of us and that's when Hisagi senpai introduced us to Rangiku-san." Momo's voice turned in annoyance and Rukia cracked an eye open to see if she was being watched. "Those idiots were all over her, playing stupid drinking games and flirting. Kira especially acted the fool, you know he can't hold his drink. And then Renji and Hisagi started their contests to see who could impress her more, it was so awful! Thank goodness Taichou finally came to make sure we got home and brought them to their senses. And Ichimaru came as well and as soon as Rangiku saw him, she forgot all about Renji and Hisagi, they were so crushed!" Momo giggled hysterically, the bright sound bouncing off the stone walls in dissonance.

"But then of course, they invited her _every_ time we celebrated anything. And they never listened to me anymore, I was just good, trusty little Momo, always there to get them home." Momo's voice had turned heated again and Rukia quickly tried to turn the conversation, unwillingly drawn in to Momo's deranged perspective.

"Momo, tell me more about Renji. Why did he get transferred to the Eleventh? I heard it was because he was always getting into fights."

"You know, he got in a big fight with Ichimaru." Momo stated matter of factly, her earlier anger averted.

"Yeah, he was always sensitive to being treated differently by others. You could call him weak or stupid or bad at kido, but some of the nobles would call him gutter trash and he'd go crazy. He was so touchy about where he came from and some people could never get past his low birth. Always felt he had to look out for people and keep things fair…we were never sure why he was always so angry, but people liked him well enough…outside of the nobles." Rukia inwardly cringed at the way Momo said nobles. It was as if she knew that Rukia had chosen the Kuchikis over Renji and felt she was responsible for his bad attitude in the early years.

"Well one day, Ichimaru was training the new recruits and he always toyed with us. He's always playing games and someone _always_ gets hurt. There was an unseated recruit who made a few mistakes and Ichimaru decided to make an example of her combat skills. We were all using bokken but Ichimaru was using his zanpakuto and he kept scoring shallow hits on her to emphasize her weak spots and openings. She finally managed to land a hit on Ichimaru's arm because he was yawning and he suddenly turned and attacked her. The whole time Renji was seething because he didn't think it was a fair training exercise and when he saw Ichimaru move to retaliate, he jumped in front of Akiko and blocked the attack. That's when Ichimaru really started fighting Renji and we all knew Ichimaru would put him in Fourth Division in seconds. At first Renji tried dodging but he finally let his temper out and mounted an all out attack on Ichimaru. We were horrified that Renji would raise his zanpakuto against a lieutenant, but before he could land a blow, Izuru blocked Renji's attack. Of course that only set Renji off more, so he started attacking Izuru and just as he's about to beat him, Taichou intervenes. That's what really got Renji sent to Eleventh."

Momo was quiet for a few minutes, her unstable reiatsu calming down as she breathed deeply. "I thought Izuru and Renji would never make up. Renji was so bitter and Izuru felt so badly. I made sure Hisagi senpai took care of Renji since they were really close after we graduated. I tried to help Izuru, but soon after the incident, Ichimaru became captain and took Izuru with him, and I got promoted and had new duties with Taichou. We kind of lost track of Renji for awhile, though we'd still go out drinking for big events and oh! She would always be there." Momo's memories had come full circle back to her original grievance against Rangiku, and the abrupt turn in her thoughts was jarring to Rukia's tired mind.

"And of course, when Shiro-chan became a captain, _she_ just _had_ to be his lieutenant. She was so lazy and so inappropriate it made me angry to think he had to deal with that." Momo's hands were waving wildly as she punctuated each thought. Rukia tried to make herself smaller as Momo became more and more emotional.

"Momo, I thought you said Rangiku was your friend now." Rukia asked quietly, hoping to once again distract Momo.

"Ah yes!" Momo's face lit up into a sweet smile. "She and I had a heart to heart soon after Shiro-chan became her captain. Did you know she fell for Ichimaru? I couldn't believe it! I don't know what she sees in that creep, but the heart loves who it loves right Rukia?" Momo giggled again and Rukia desperately wished the girl would leave.

There had been signs over the past few weeks that Momo was cracking and this strange conversation only furthered her suspicions. At first Momo had been the perfect soldier, obeying every command without question. However, since they had gone to the real world to…_kidnap their friends_...cracks began to show in Momo's devotion. Rukia feared what an unstable Momo was capable of against her and the other captives as well as fearing what Aizen would do if he thought his loyal servant was beginning to shatter.

Suddenly the door opened and Rukia tensed as she felt the familiar reiatsu wash over her.

"Aizen taichou! What…what are you doing here?" Momo asked confusedly. Normally Aizen had her get Rukia when he needed her.

Aizen smiled down at his former lieutenant and calmly swept a hand through his hair. "Momo-chan, please give Rukia-san and I some privacy?"

Rukia felt her heart drop as she saw Momo turn to stare at her, suspicion and anger growing in her eyes. After a tense moment, Momo finally stood up and walked towards the door, glancing up at Aizen as she passed.

"And Momo? Please wait for me in the grand hall. I wish to speak with you after I am through with Rukia."

"Hai."

Momo paced angrily as she waited for Aizen to come back to the throne room. She knew she shouldn't have and that he wouldn't like it, but she had lingered at the door after she left Rukia's cell. Oh she had heard exactly why they needed privacy and she was ready to kill. Turning to the great table, she grabbed a heavy candlestick and flung it at the wall, barely satisfied as it clattered loudly against the floor.

"Momo-chan? What's wrong dear?" Gin's eerie voice floated through the hall. Spinning around, Momo saw the willowy ex captain leaning against Aizen's throne, idly tossing an orange into the air and catching it in one hand.

"Leave me alone Ichimaru." Momo spat out angrily. Horrified she felt the sting of tears as she tried not to think of what was happening back in the cell, of what would make Aizen groan in satisfaction, alone with Rukia behind a closed door. She wasn't stupid. He hadn't touched her in weeks, never once coming to visit her, to expertly guide her in giving him the release he needed. He had always been a brilliant teacher, and the long nights spent at the office with him had been for more than just official duty.

"Could it be that Taichou has lost his taste for peaches?" Gin asked slyly, his words driving into Momo's heart. "Perhaps he feels that she isn't loyal anymore, that he needs to find loyalty from a more willing subject."

Momo froze, her own suspicions coming to life at Gin's suggestion. Had Aizen put Rangiku up to testing her? Could it be that he sought out Rukia because he felt her doubting him?

"Maybe I know what you could do to make him happy again." Gin sighed, lazily peeling the orange and dropping the rind on the floor as he walked towards her. "Maybe if you were stronger, he'd think of you as an equal."

Momo closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts. She jumped as she heard a sucking sound near her ear. Gin's arm snaked around her neck lightly, pinning her in place without touching her as he continued to suck on an orange wedge. "You want to make him happy, ne?"

Momo nodded slowly, falling prey to Gin's hypnotic voice. "Then say yes. When he asks you, say yes." In an instant, the arm and voice were gone and Momo was alone in the throne room. Shivering, Momo rubbed her arms briskly, trying to rid herself of the sudden chill.

*****  
Rangiku clawed uselessly at the screen in front of her, hoping it was just another horrible trick. She was left unguarded in the observation room, watching her friends battle against each other.

"Isane, no!" Rangiku sobbed as the tall fukutaichou charged a fallen Ikkaku, his body motionless and bleeding profusely. Yumichka was on another screen, dodging cero blasts, injured but moving.

Unable to look away, she tried to stifle another sob as Yumichka's body was thrown across the screen, hitting a wall and falling to the ground. Tears openly streaming from her icy blue eyes, Rangiku pounded against the screens, trying to destroy the console and remove the images from her sight.

She saw Grimmjow appear in front of Isane, releasing into his resurrection and beating her back as he grabbed the unconscious Ikkaku. A few minutes later, she saw him do the same thing with Yumichka and she heaved a sigh of relief. Isane and Momo suffered only minor injuries from Grimmjow as they continued to stalk back and forth on the screens, their faces unrecognizable.

"Time to head back."

Rangiku gritted her teeth as she heard the familiar voice behind her. "You monster, how could you do that to them?"

"I didn't. Momo wanted it."

"Liar! Momo was so confused she didn't know what she wanted. She certainly never wanted to be turned into a _hollow!" _Rangiku could feel herself falling apart as she struggled to emotionally keep it together. "And Isane? What is your excuse for turning her? Don't you need her to heal us?" Rangiku suppressed a shudder as she thought of her gentle friend and the mindless, brutal beast that inhabited her body.

"Isane was collateral damage. Aizen Taichou is turning anyone he thinks he can sway to his side into a vizard. Momo agreed, naturally. All Aizen taichou had to do was ask and she couldn't be changed fast enough. Isane? I guess she was an experiment. At the very least, she won't be able to overcome her inner hollow and she'll be an asset to Taichou. Simple tactics, Ran. Don't be stupid now."

"So why doesn't he turn Ikkaku, or Zaraki, or _me_?" Rangiku asked painfully, still not wanting to think Aizen would be so careless with their lives.

"Surely you know the answer. Zaraki would take out as many of us as he would the others, and Ikkaku is better as training material for them. By the end, he'll be too exhausted to fight or dead."

Rangiku clenched her fists and tried to control her shaking as she was painfully aware that he withheld the answer she wanted most. Waiting a few moments, she hoped he would be straightforward for once but knew he would be anything but what she wanted.

"And ME?" Rangiku finally whirled around, her anger and fear threatening to overwhelm her.

The smiling man simply shook his head once before gesturing her to follow him. Stubbornly, Rangiku decided not to listen and sat down in the chair with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

In an instant, Gin crossed the distance and slipped his hand around her wrist. Pressing down hard, a quick twist and half spin had her arching on her toes, trying to relieve pressure off her imprisoned wrist and shoulder.

"Please don't fight me Ran, I will hurt you if I have to."

When she stubbornly refused to give in, trying to kick out at him he effortlessly snapped her arm up, shattering the fragile bones in her wrist. Crying out, Rangiku instantly collapsed to her knees, cradling her injured wrist to her chest.

Sighing, Gin knelt down next to her and gently brushed her tawny hair from her face. "I don't make idle threats, you know that. Now let's go." Carefully he gathered her up in his arms and after resisting for a brief moment, Rangiku melted against him, crying softly.

"I hate you." Rangiku said bitterly.

Gin sighed softly and held her tighter against him.

"I don't believe you."

* * *

Renji sat down next to Shuuhei, breathing heavily as they watched Lisa and Kensei fight each other. Elsewhere Sado was fighting Hiyori and Hitsugaya was working with Yachiru.

"You really improved with Kazeshini. I always underestimate how fast your second attack is." Renji said, flexing his bandaged shoulder. Both men were clad in only their hakama, their torsos and arms bandaged extensively from training.

Renji gestured toward Lisa and Kensei, both currently engaged in hand to hand combat, the faster Lisa successfully dodging and absorbing most of Kensei's more powerful hits. "They're good. They're really good."

"She'll throw him in a few more moves. She's always been better at hand to hand. And kido. And tactics. He is just much, much stronger." Hisagi shrugged, sipping the water Hiyori had Yachiru distribute earlier.

"You gonna transfer or duke it out with the green haired chick?" Renji asked idly, enjoying the down time to just shoot the shit.

"Eh, duke it out. I can't imagine leaving ninth, they need someone from before the betrayal." Hisagi murmured, watching as Lisa caught a thick wrist and expertly flipped Kensei to the ground.

"Are you sure that's why you won't transfer?" Renji asked slyly, turning to study his friend's poker face. To his credit, Hisagi didn't rise to the bait.

"Haven't we already discussed this? Yes I'm happy Kensei is back. Hell, I'm thrilled he seems to think I'm not a total incompetent dumbass. I can get along with Kuna-san, I get along with you don't I?" Hisagi finally cracked a slight grin.

The two sat in companionable silence as they watched Lisa and Kensei square off again, this time employing kido techniques with Lisa seeming to have the upper hand.

Hisagi sighed quietly. "Renji, we're training physically but we haven't done a whole lot to prepare us for what we might see. You gonna be okay with that?"

"Honestly Shuu, I don't know. I just can't comprehend fighting against Ikkaku or Zaraki. I can't bear to think of Ran being left to Ichimaru's mercy. And I…I don't want to fight Kuchiki. How did you find it in yourself to fight Tosen? How did you stay sane when so many others didn't?" Renji turned to look at the dark haired shinigami curiously. Hisagi was always so reliable, where did he find the fortitude?

Hisagi was quiet for a few moments, reverting back to his normally reticent demeanor. He'd always been open and laid back with Renji but most of the time he was uptight and reserved. Reflecting on Tosen's betrayal and death was something he hadn't shared with anyone except Komamura.

"I guess I just made myself too busy to think about it. And when the stress of that built up, I shoved it away and locked it up in some small part of my being. When it came to the final battle, I just relied on what felt right. It helped that Tosen just stabbed me and had willingly chosen to be hollowfied. I think when this is all over, and if I survive, I'll take some time off and try to make sense of this whole crazy mess."

Renji studied his friend's face carefully, wondering if he was just as shattered as Momo and Kira but simply able to hide it better. Hisagi had always been somewhat of a contradiction to Renji. The man's rebellious appearance belied his quiet and fastidious nature. His strength and control contradicted his tendency to fidget and his sense of honor was in constant conflict with the savage undercurrent of his zanpakuto. Since he was older, Hisagi was always looking after Renji, backing him in the endless bar fights, playing wingman, or hauling his sorry ass home when he was too drunk to walk. Renji felt a little guilty that he hadn't stopped to ask his ex lover how he was handling his captain's betrayal, death, and emergence of Kensei.

"Knock it off baka!" Hisagi grunted, irritated. "Quit looking at me like that, I'm not about to fall apart on you."

Embarrassed, Renji drained his cup of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The movement reminded him of his aching body and he leaned back against the rock, grimacing.

Hisagi calmly relaxed next to him and closed his eyes. They'd catch hell if either Kensei or Hitsugaya caught them resting but given their history, they barely needed any training to know each other's reiatsu and abilities. "Renji, do you want me to handle Rukia?"

"What do you mean, she'll be the easiest to rescue. Did you forget how tiny she is?" Renji half joked, regretting it immediately. He sounded like an idiot even to his own ears.

Hisagi responded seriously, only pissing him off more. "Well, she took Orihime. What if she is willingly following Aizen? You remember that he sent back Kuchiki's things. She may not have a choice."

"The fuck you talking about Hisagi, she'll help us once we get there. Sure, maybe I'll hafta remind her who she is a bit, but she'll never actively go against us." Renji turned to glare at Hisagi, willing the quieter man to give him a reason to punch him.

Hisagi remained silent, knowing from experience that Renji would only end up hurting himself. Instead he let it drop, hoping his friend would think about it more. Surprisingly, Renji felt his anger slip away and he turned back to watch the fighting figures in the distance.

"I don't know what we're gonna find Shuu. I'm trying to stay hopeful but I'd guess the Captains are already dead. Why keep them around? Neither of them would turn against us, they're just open liabilities for Aizen." Renji groaned slightly as he shifted to get more comfortable. He smelled food and hoped Hiyori was cooking barbecue again…who knew she'd be so useful. Training was hard and everyone appreciated the down time at meals, despite the occasional outbursts and bickering that occurred.

"I know Kensei and Hisugaya have been staying up late talking so maybe they will have some ideas going in." Hisagi murmured, sleep creeping into his weary voice. Closing his eyes, Renji let himself relax, not caring that Kensei would kick his ass later. Feeling some of the tension drain from his battered body, he felt Shuuhei's breathing even out and Renji finally gave in to a restless sleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

He had been out drinking with the usual crowd, flirting with Rangiku and trying to get Hisagi drunk. Kyouraku Taichou had invited them to a fairly disreputable bar and had even managed to drag out a few surprises…Nemu and Isane to everyone's shock. Rangiku had been especially feisty that night and it seemed she and Kyouraku had set their sights on the shy lieutenant from the Fourth division. Renji had felt awkward around Nemu as she usually resembled a robot from the real world rather than a woman, but she seemed interested in him, as evidenced by her casually chugging his sake with a demure smile. His muddled mind was suspicious as he saw Rangiku and Kyouraku whispering in the quiet girl's ear prior to her sake thieving but he decided to play along, pouring more liquid courage and flashing his now trademark cocky smile. Surprisingly, Nemu had turned out to be a lot of fun, never getting embarrassed and flirting often in her own odd, stiff way.

Renji was watching her dip a finger in his sake bowl and lick it suggestively when he felt an achingly familiar reiatsu enter the bar. Like a moth to the flame, he honed in on the spiritual pressure and fought the urge to drop everything and go to her. Staying focused on the oblivious lieutenant in front of him, Renji carefully monitored Rukia's movements behind him and picked up a second, trailing reiatsu. It had been a year or two since that disastrous morning when Ikkaku had burst in and thrown her out, dragging him to their training spot in the mountains to beat the shit out of him. He still burned from that lecture and after Ikkaku got done telling him how fucking stupid he really was, Renji realized that the rough man was actually keeping him from getting killed by the Kuchiki noble. Rukia on the other hand had been furious and now looked at him with aloof distaste whenever they had the misfortune of meeting. They had never spoken of the incident and she seemed determined to make him feel like a royal douchebag every time they interacted. Stubbornly, he refused to give her the fight she wanted and he did his best to move on in as a mature a manner as his limited capabilities allowed.

Renji felt Rukia move to the table most of the group sat at, exchanging pleasantries with Kyouraku and Isane and speaking briefly with Hisagi and Rangiku. Thankful he and Nemu had moved to a corner table for more privacy, Renji surreptitiously watched Rukia and the pretty boy Ogidou Harunobu from the Fourth division move to a table entirely too close to his own.

Pretty boy was a stealth predator, leaving a string of broken hearts in his wake. To be fair, he never seemed to promise more than a good fuck, but Renji still despised him, especially at this very moment. The fact that Rukia was out at a bar with him to begin with shocked the hell out of Renji. She wasn't the type to hook up casually and he hated to admit that he was angry to see her with someone.

Nemu shifted her sitting position and Renji was momentarily distracted by the sudden appearance of long legs unconstrained by the standard issue hakama. Renji wondered absently if she was slowly uncrossing and recrossing them on purpose and he cursed himself for being so easily and stupidly distracted. He felt a soft hand on his arm as Nemu stoically asked him to refill her sake bowl. He grinned victoriously as he felt a ripple of anger in Rukia's reiatsu and resisted the urge to turn around to see if she was watching him.

"Abarai-san, you seem distracted. Is my company not pleasing to you?" Nemu leaned forward, pressing her face uncomfortably close to his. Fighting the instinct to pull back, Renji reluctantly looked into her blank eyes. "No, of course not Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou." Renji quickly smiled, trying to hide his awkwardness behind bravado and leaned back, glancing casually around the half-filled bar. He momentarily froze as he saw Rukia glaring at him a few feet away, her shoulders rigid and her hands gripping the edges of the table. Breaking her gaze, Renji gulped down his sake and quickly refilled it, wondering for the thousandth time why the hell women were so much more complicated than men.

Over the next hour, he strategically fought with Rukia, relishing in how easily she was baited and gritting his teeth every time she upped the ante. If he brushed Nemu's hand Rukia would brush her knee against the weakling. If he leaned in too close, Rukia would lean in to whisper into the idiot's ear. At one point he made the mistake of getting caught ogling Nemu's bare legs again and he had to physically restrain himself when Rukia grasped pretty boy's hands and batted, _batted!_ her goddamn gorgeous eyes at him. Pissed off beyond reason, Renji swiped the sake bottle, swallowed more than he should, and kissed a surprised by unprotesting Nemu squarely on the mouth.

He could feel the anger emanating off of Rukia in waves and he instantly regretted his rash decision to hurt her. Swiftly he turned to look at Rukia and saw her openly glaring back at him with fury and recrimination. She turned away from him to lean in and whisper into Ogidou's ear, causing the idiot to suddenly turn his not-so-drunk and not-so-innocent eyes to look at her appraisingly. After throwing some money down on the table, the lothario stood and quickly guided Rukia out of the bar.

Seething, Renji tried to block out any thoughts of where they were going or what they were doing from his mind as Nemu asked him something he didn't care about. Struggling to focus on the woman in front of him, Renji gave up after half an hour and after muttering an apology, he paid their tab and left alone.

Stumbling out of the bar, he hastily shunpo'd back to Seireitei, hoping none of his friends would follow out of curiosity. He moved toward the Fourth division, thinking pretty boy would take Rukia back to familiar territory but he couldn't find any trace of their reiatsu in the quiet division. Puzzled, Renji briefly wondered if they were at the Kuchiki mansion before mentally kicking himself for such a stupid idea. Quickly he moved to the Thirteenth division, remembering that as a member Rukia maintained a small apartment there, though she rarely used it for more than the occasional afternoon break. As he got closer, Renji grew angrier. Rukia never went out with anyone and the one night she does she has to waltz in to the bar he's at with his friends with a goddamn baby face mooning after her.

Suddenly he felt her reiatsu spike and he quickened his step, sensing her growing panic. Breaking into a run he honed in on her reiatsu, feeling her panic turn to fear. He didn't hesitate in kicking the door in, wood flying as the frame shattered. Stepping in frantically, Renji looked around the dark apartment. Hearing Rukia whimper, he froze as he rounded the entryway and saw her kneeling between Ogidou's knees gagging, his head thrown back and his hands fisted in her hair.

For an instant, Renji's mind was blissfully numb as he surveyed the scene dispassionately before the reality hit him full force. Renji felt every nerve in his body scream at him to run, to erase the image now seared into his mind but his feet refused to move and his throat refused to speak. Perversely, he couldn't tear his eyes from the man he suddenly hated with every fiber of his being sitting in front of him, ignoring his presence, and getting blown by what was _his._

As if reading his mind, Ogidou finally looked up at Renji and smirked. Renji felt his hands start to shake with the need to strangle the smug ass and the idiot had enough sense to sober up. Though Renji wasn't seated higher than Ogidou, he was from the Eleventh and he was already gaining distinction amongst the belligerent, battle hungry squad.

"Abarai…"

Renji saw Rukia's shoulders stiffen as she straightened up and struggled briefly to free herself from Ogidou's grip. Carefully she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist and straightened her yukata. The small actions made his blood boil and he briefly considered throwing her over his shoulder and taking her straight to her brother.

"Get up Rukia. Now. Let's go." His voice came out harsher than he wanted and his hands quivered at the urge to break something. He saw Rukia flinch at his words as her hands balled into fists. Slowly she turned her head to glare at him with a fury matching his own.

"Is there some official business you have Abarai-san that requires you to come barging into my private quarters uninvited at this hour?" Rukia bit out, her voice cold and patronizing.

"Does your Brother know you're here?" Renji snapped back, hoping to either piss her off to fight with him or shame her enough to forget about pretty boy.

Instead, Rukia's expression turned haughty as she looked down her nose and through Renji with such disdain and disregard, he knew any hope he had of someday getting back together with her was gone. Without speaking, she turned back to Ogidou and gracefully climbed onto his lap, lifting her yukata and straddling his hips. She shifted a few times before a loud groan from the man snapped Renji from his stupor and he stormed out the door, his chest constricting painfully as he tried to get outside before gasping for breath.

He felt like a hole had been punched through his gut and someone was pulling all his organs out, piece by painful piece. He didn't know how long he stayed there, gasping for breath and trying not to cry like a goddamn baby. Losing track of time, Renji blocked everything out and fought the urge to eavesdrop on what he knew he didn't want to hear. After awhile he felt a change in reiatsu and he quickly jumped to the roof as he heard approaching footsteps from inside. Carefully concealing his reiatsu, he saw pretty boy walk out and disappear into the night. Renji debated on leaving before Rukia came out, not sure if he would yell, beg, or run if he saw her.

"Suck it up Abarai." He muttered to himself. Resolutely he jumped down to the porch and guiltily surveyed the damaged door frame. He waited a few minutes before cautiously entering. There were no sounds and he knew she hadn't left yet. Rounding the hall corner he saw Rukia lying curled up on the floor, her discarded and torn yukata flung carelessly over her and the sparse furniture overturned haphazardly. A jade vase was broken and the mats were stained. A half empty bottle of sake was tipped over and forgotten, slowly emptying the rest of its contents on the floor. Two plants in the corner had been knocked over and the dirt had spilled out. Renji sat down heavily, slowly taking in the damage. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, trying to decide if it'd just be better to leave and let things be.

Kicking himself and his inability to walk away, he slowly got up and lifted the torn yukata from Rukia. Feeling a little bit like a pervert, he gently gathered her naked form in his arms and carried her to the small bedroom before laying her down on the futon. Quietly he searched the closet for a blanket and pillow and tucked her in carefully before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Impassively he used her yukata to pick up the broken vase shards, depositing them in a basket he found in the kitchen. He picked up the plants and swept the dirt outside. Grabbing the nearly empty sake bottle, Renji searched for a rag to clean up the spilled liquid and poured out the rest into one of the plants. He went outside to get a bucket of water and returned to scrub the floor where the plants had been overturned. When he finished washing the floor, he righted all of the furniture and took the tatami mats, briefly considering washing them before his disgust convinced him to put them in the basket and take them out with the rest of the trash.

On his way back to the apartment he saw a dark figure waiting on the porch. Tensing he wondered if pretty boy had decided to come back.

"Abarai-san, I thought I sensed you here."

Renji started in surprise. He didn't realize the lieutenant of the thirteenth division knew who he was. "Hai. Shiba fukutaichou. I was just helping Kuchiki-san…fix her door." Renji wasn't sure why the lieutenant was there, but he heard that he was easy-going and well-liked, giving him some hope that he wouldn't end up in fourth before the night was over. Renji steeled himself to stay still under Kaien's measured stare, firmly keeping his mouth shut and trying not to get defensive under the scrutiny

Finally Kaien broke into a wide smile and clapped Renji on the back. "Good luck my friend. I hope you like a challenge." As the lieutenant walked away, he paused to call back casually, "there's extra tools and supplies just off the main training room. Try not to be too loud Abarai-san. Good night."

Renji waved before he turned to inspect the doorway, breaking off some of the broken trim. Quickly he went and gathered what he needed and returned to do the repair. He'd always been good with his hands and often carved and whittled scraps of wood during his infrequent down times.

Just before securing the door, he went inside again to make sure everything was picked up and put away. Looking in on Rukia one last time, he resisted the urge to reach out and brush the hair out of her eyes. She was snuggled in her blanket and her expression was peaceful. It painfully reminded him of their youth when he made sure everyone had gotten home at night and was safely sleeping as a pack. Quietly, he left her apartment and closed the door softly.

The next day he heard the rumors about Ogidou's new conquest but chose to ignore them, thankful that the douche bag at least had the courtesy to keep Rukia's name out of the gossip. He was proud of himself when Rukia approached him and tentatively asked him if he was ok. He was damn fucking proud that he kept his cool when she asked him if he was going to tell her brother. He had bowed formally to her, apologized for intruding on her business, and quietly promised that he would not interfere with her life again. She had looked at him oddly and started to say something before stopping herself and shaking her head. Renji had merely bowed again and retreated, trying hard to convince himself that he wasn't a coward and that he was doing the right thing yet again. It felt good to be the one walking away and not left behind, and though he swore he head a soft "wait," Renji credited his slight hangover for making him hear things that shouldn't be heard. Renji always had a hard time letting go of things that were important to him, mostly because those things were few and far between. However, he realized that somewhere along the line, everything important had either been taken away or walked out on him regardless of what he wanted. Therefore, he didn't turn around and look back when he thought he heard Rukia call out, and until Ichigo invaded his life, Renji never looked back again for almost 40 years.

* * *

A/N: I am hoping to wrap this up in 15 chapters and an epilogue...so we'll see how that goes.

Preview: Everyone's in Hueco Mundo and there will be lots of character deaths over the next two chapters. Good idea of who but haven't made final decisions on some. Also, will have mostly action filler and maybe some intense unpleasantness since it is a war.


	10. Unpleasant Surprises

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, this chapter was written awhile ago and ended up getting rewritten into multiple smaller chapters. I also lost some direction (shocking) and from here on out will try to go back to what I had originally envisioned for this story: gritty violence and a focus on relationships/various pairings (not just sexual/romantic) that I found interesting. Thank you all who are still interested in the story, I know it is rough (unbeta'd) and pushes OOCness.

As requested - Team Recap:

Team one (stealth): Kill Ichimaru

Team two (rescue): Rescue Prisoners

Team three (kido): heal the injured

Team four (grunts): Take care of intangibles

Team five (Head): Take out Aizen

**Warnings**: some graphic violence with Zaraki and Yachiru. I'm not sure where it came from and despite the unpleasantness I wanted them to create a rather visceral reaction.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is bleach nor do I profit from my admiration.

* * *

Chapter 10 Unpleasant Surprises

10 months: Urahara's Underground Training Area

"Alright. Team one will go on their own first, sneaking in undetected and setting a trap for Ichimaru. Teams two, three, and four will go in shortly after. Start together, at the first sign of trouble, the rescue team will split off taking half of the kido team with them. The remaining members will stay and assist team four in dealing with whatever hollows they encounter. "

The assembled shinigami, vizards and the living stood quietly in Urahara's basement. They had all trained hard and there was a grimness to their faces that some had never worn before. Even gentle Hanataro stood fiercely, his training in combat and evasive maneuvers giving him a mature confidence he never had.

"Oi, and after?" Yoruichi called out from the back of the crowd. She had planned this mission out with Urahara as much as Ukitake had and already knew the bleak answer. However, Kisuke often forgot to slow down his thoughts for everyone else and Yoruichi knew no one would venture to ask.

Ukitake stood and addressed what remained of the Gotei 13, his regal bearing instantly bolstering the solemn mood and causing the shinigami to straighten up quietly as they shifted to attention.

"There won't be a retreat. Should you fail in your objective, try to survive and re-assemble. Once we get there, we will become independent cells. First accomplish your team mission, then move on to destroying Aizen and the hogyoku. If you become separated, revert to guerilla tactics. You've all been briefed on Ashido in the Menos Forrest and how he has survived all these years. Keep in mind that regrouping may not be possible, so remember to ask this and more importantly, remember the answer: 'When winter falls and summer springs with what will I be left?.' We know for a fact that Aizen did not see Inoue Orihime's journal before her first kidnapping and therefore can use this safely for awhile."

Ukitake paused, taking a deep breath and feeling a fierce sense of pride as he looked around at his soldiers staring back at him resolutely. "Stay vigilant."

With that, Urahara quickly muttered the incantation to open the garganta and Yoruichi, SoiFon, and Ishida silently and without ceremony disappeared into the swirling blackness. As the other teams waited, some practiced combat moves, others sat quietly together, some napped. There was a nervous energy in the air and everyone was anxious and at the same time hesitant to begin their descent into Aizen's dark realm.

Around dusk, Ukitake quietly stood up from where he was conversing with Shinji and Love. Conversations died down as the expectant shinigami quietly moved into position. With a nod from Ukitake, Urahara opened the garganta again and waited for the next three teams to walk through. To their credit, no one became sentimental or emotional. Rather, a grim determination gripped the apprehensive while an impatient confidence buoyed those ready to fight. As the last person walked through, Urahara closed the garganta and turned to Shinji, Ukitake and Kyouraku with a rueful smile.

"Now my friends, we wait and we have faith."

* * *

10 months 3 days: Hueco Mundo

Renji was injured badly. A large hole in his left side where his spleen should have been made it impossible for him to effectively swing Zabimaru, even if he had enough reiatsu to pull his zanpakuto together again.

They had made their way to Las Noches with relative ease, going through the Menos Forest and picking up Ashido without any major incidents. In the sands, the fourth team had split off to fight Grimmjow, Yammy and hordes of gillians while half of the kido team stayed with them and the other half continued on. Frustrated, Renji was the last to leave, helping to fight off the hollows that emerged like cockroaches from the sands. It wasn't until he knew the rescue team was well on its way into Las Noches when Renji finally pulled himself from the fighting. Glancing back at his friends, Renji saw Iba desperately fighting off Grimmjow and hesitated in his retreat as he saw him go down. A rookie mistake and one that Iba, a former eleventh, would have torn him a new one for such stupidity. In his hesitation, Renji was slow to acknowledge the long since forgotten Wonderweiss who suddenly appeared lunging towards him with impossible speed. Feeling the kid hollow impale him in his left side, Renji quickly turned and swung Zabimaru down on Wonderweiss' arm, slicing it off cleanly. Ripping the severed appendage out of his body, Renji stumbled back as Wonderweiss fired up a cero. Kira appeared beside him, his eyes hooded and emotionless as he used kido to bind the hollow before he could release his cero.

"Abarai-kun, get out of here." The blonde muttered as he calmly walked towards the child, Wabisuke already released. Renji shoved down the bitter regret that ate at him as he fled the sands, a hand pressed to his heavily bleeding side and Zabimaru screeching at him for leaving his friends behind.

Cautiously the team descended into the twisted bowels of Las Noches. Grimacing, Renji struggled to block the memories from his last visit when Szayel had tortured him and Ishida for fun. Lisa was looking at him oddly and he shrugged back, not wishing to slow everyone down to tend to his wound.

Sado was breathing hard, sweat drenching his brow as he struggled to keep up. Renji vaguely remembered him getting hit by a hollow but hadn't thought that much of it at the time. The kid was tough and had suffered far worse during their training with Urahara. Mentally shrugging, Renji concentrated on staying upright as he fought dizziness and the searing pain in his side.

Suddenly Renji crashed into the back of Ise who turned and promptly smacked him in the shoulder.

"What the f-"

Renji abruptly shut up as he followed Ise's narrowed gaze. Nemu stood ahead of them in the tunnel, her quiet manner unnerving. Growling, Kensei stepped forward, unsheathing his zanpakutou.

"Wait Mugurama. " Hitsugaya commanded as Nemu turned her back and began walking down the tunnel. "It's a trap."

"No shit kid." Kensei snapped, instantly sending Hitsugaya's reiatsu skyrocketing. The two captains remained alert but the tension filling the air only served to set everyone on edge.

"Stop." Lisa said in a low voice. "We need to be alert. Abarai, do you remember anything from your last time here?"

Renji instinctively clenched his fists, his mind throwing up mental blocks from the hell he survived under the mad scientist and his games. "Yeah, the rooms change, the tunnels move, and Szayel's labs are full of shitty things. What else you gotta know?"

Snorting, Lisa moved towards the front of the group and squinted into the darkness. "Mayuri really has defected and he will be that much harder to bring down now. His twisted interests were barely kept in check in Seireitei, I'm sure he has much freer reign to-"

A shriek from the back of the group turned everyone's attention as Hiyori instantly transformed and took off down the tunnel.

"Fucking hell you stupid bitch!" Kensei snarled as he followed suit and chased after her. Quickly, the rest of the group followed, trying to take precautions as they shunpo'd blindly in the darkness, following Kensei's blazing reaitsu.

Stumbling into blinding light, they spread out instinctively as their eyes adjusted to a large, open lab. Standing directly in front of them, Mayuri was holding a struggling Hiyori in the air, her legs kicking uselessly and her mask already gone. "Goddammit, don't you ever learn?" Kensei shouted, causing everyone present to wince as they unwillingly remembered the last time Hiyori was goaded into action.

Turning, Mayuri smiled at the rest of the team before he once again focused on Hiyori, his painted face twisting hideously as he began strangling his former superior. Immediately, Kensei released his bankai and attacked, rage emanating off his reiatsu. Before he was able to reach the crazed scientist, a bigger body appeared and threw him across the room.

"…Kenpachi?" Hitsugaya stuttered incredulously. The captain of the Eleventh looked like a shadow of his former self. His head was shaved and the fire in his eyes was gone. "What the hell is going on?"

Zaraki didn't even acknowledge Hitsugaya as he attacked Kensei. This time the vizard was ready for him, their fighting less about skill than about brute strength.

Hearing Hiyori's strangled gasps, Hitsugaya quickly snapped back to attention, leaving the two captains to fight each other as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru. Releasing his shikai, Hitsugaya launched himself at Mayuri, his reiatsu spiking as he saw Hiyrori's body go limp and get tossed carelessly aside. Mayuri turned and smiled at Hitsugaya, sending off alarms in his head as the painted devil calmly crossed his arms and waited. Swinging Hyorinmaru down, Hitsugaya barely had time to dodge as a cero was blasted at him from above. Skittering a few feet away, Hitsugaya looked up to see a familiar and chilling face.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya froze as he saw his childhood friend swing at him for the second time in his life. "Momo stop it!" He shouted angrily as she attacked. Blocking her thrusts, Hitsugaya was shocked at how powerful she had become. Angrily he quickly parried her attack, trying to hit her with an open palm, only to have his wrist grasped in a bone crushing grip. Shocked teal eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the bone mask materializing over her twisted features.

Stunned, Renji stood by Shuuhei and watched as Hitsugaya was thrown across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Baka!"

Renji felt a body crash into him a split second after his arm felt like it was set on fire. Looking down, he saw it hanging uselessly at his side, three bloody gashes severing most of the tendons in his forearm.

"Shit shit shit!" Lisa was cursing under her breath as she skillfully dodged Mayuri's shikai. Turning she saw Renji staring at his useless arm as Shuuhei tried to perform a healing kido.

"Ise! Get him away!" Lisa screamed as she was forced back by Mayuri, her bone mask forming as the scientist cackled. Shuuhei calmly released Kazeshini as he blocked Mayuri's next attack, enabling Lisa to fully release into her hollow form.

Nanao appeared next to Renji, quickly moving him to where Hachi was reviving Hiyori. Ugly bruises were already forming around her neck but she was awake and sitting up.

"I'll take care of it." She said in a hoarse voice, glaring at Hachi as he was about to protest. Quickly she tore a piece of Nanao's hakama off, causing the formal fukutaichou to hiss in annoyance. Expertly, Hiyori wrapped Renji's arm, explaining his injury in low tones.  
"Your arm is useless now, the bastard's got poison in his zanpakutou. You'll still feel pain until we can get you fixed, when I was…fukutaichou, we often had to bandage up lab assistants he took his wrath out on. Stupid Kisuke never knew how many people got hurt…all in the name of fucking science." Hiyori moved efficiently, her nimble fingers prodding and massaging as chaos spread around them. "I can't remove the poison, but I can heal the gashes for now."

When Hiyori finished, Renji quickly moved to get up. Stumbling slightly he caught his footing before Hiyori kicked his feet out from under him. "Baka. You're hiding another injury. Do you really think you are going to help anyone like that?"

Renji glared rather venomously at the small vizard. Growling, Hiyori smacked him across the face with her flip flop. "No! You're only going to get Lisa or someone else killed. Use your tiny brain and stay here!" Turning she shunpo'd back to Lisa and Mayuri, ignoring Hachi's protests for her to rest.

Sado was bent over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. His normally chestnut complexion was a sickly shade of gray as he coughed up blood.

"Sado-san!" Hachi moved to the young man and placed a solid hand on his back, frowning in distress. "Please sit down, you are in no shape to fight!" Hachi pleaded as Sado stood unsteadily and collapsed.

"Godammit!" Hitsugaya shouted as he saw Sado go down. Everyone who could stand was fighting and in addition to the troubling revelation that Momo was a vizard, Hitsugaya wondered just what the hell happened to Nemu.

Turning, he saw Zaraki get thrown across the room, for once the blood-thirsty captain was overpowered by raw, brute strength. Kensei shook himself a few times before he lifted his mask off, his sclera still black.

"Hiyori?" He yelled across the room to Lisa, taking a moment to watch her and Shuuhei work in tandem against the deranged ex-captain of the twelfth division.

"I'm fine asshole!" Hiyori shouted back as she reappeared next to Sado, sitting on his chest as Hachi quickly assessed his injuries. Before he could retort his attention was diverted as Zaraki stood up in the rubble and shook himself off.

Pressing his lips into a grim smile, Kensei shook his head as he reached up to pull his mask down. He didn't want to fight Zaraki but he wasn't going to back down either. He could tell the big man's heart wasn't in the fight and Kensei found himself trying to incapacitate him rather than kill him.

Hitsugaya swung hard at Momo, hoping to catch her off balance as she turned her yellow eyes on Renji and Sado behind Hachi's barrier where Ise was trying to close Renji's side and Hiyori tried to keep Sado down. Quickly she dodged his attack and fired off a cero at the injured group, her face twisting as the barrier held.

"Ise! Get those two out of here and back into the tunnel! Go!" Lisa shouted as Momo aimed another cero at the two. "Hachi! Hurry up and neutralize that hollow!"

Ise quickly hooked a slim arm around Renji and Sado as each protested and shunpo'd them back through the tunnel and away from the fighting, leaving Hachi and Hiyori to cover them as Momo continued to blast ceros.

"Momo stop it!" Hitsguaga growled, trying to catch her fleeting attention. Momo laughed as she backed up, pausing to smirk over her shoulder before she took off, Hitsugaya instinctively giving chase and leaving the rest of the group behind. Passing into another room, Hitsugaya paused as Momo disappeared into the darkness, her laughter the only trace of her presence. Reluctantly, Hitsugaya released his bankai and honed his senses to pick up Momo's reiatsu. Momentarily confused, he realized there were other people in the room, two of which he recognized.

"Tag, Shiro-chan." Momo hissed in his ear from behind, a cero glowing in her hands. Jerking violently, Hitsugaya threw himself back, his hands twisting in her shitagi as he attempted to drag her down and throw her off balance. Her body complied with gravity and she rolled away easily, the cero blasting down through the floor. Standing he was about to unleash Hyorinmaru when a powerful cero blast hit him from behind, sending him through the wall and into the middle of Kensei's fight.

Momentarily stunned, Hiyori ran towards an unconscious Hitsugaya, her mask forming mid-stride as she zeroed in on the tall, grotesque form that just blasted Hitsugaya's body through the wall like a rag doll. Lisa lifted her own mask up as she caught Shuuhei's eye and jerked her head towards the figure.

"Hai." Shuuhei nodded as he followed Hiyori through the wall opening. As the smoke and dust cleared, Shuuhei cautiously approached the tall hollow.

"Teme!" He snarled in surprise as he barely recognized Kotetsu Isane. Screeching, the Fourth division fukutaichou turned her yellow eyes on Shuuhei, her mouth hanging slack as she stalked towards him. His gray eyes narrowing, Shuuhei swung Kazeshini towards Isane, pulling hard on the chain as she carelessly knocked the twirling blades down.

"To your left!" Hiyori shouted urgently as Nemu appeared beside him. Jumping back he felt Nemu's zanpakuto slash down his back, his shihakushou flapping as the material sliced open. Grunting, Shuuhei quickly fired off successive kido blasts as Nemu gracefully skipped away. Knowing better than to give chase, Hisagi took the momentary pause to mutter the incantation to bakudo #62, Hyapporankan, ready to throw the rod of light at Nemu the instant she materialized.

As Hiyori fought Isane, Nemu appeared in the floor below, looking up through the opening Isane's cero blasted open. Gritting his teeth, Shuuhei gripped the bakudo rod as Nemu held up Yachiru, still dazed and unresponsive. Cautiously, Shuuhei watched Nemu shunpo and land gracefully in the wall opening between the two rooms.

"Mayuri-sama." Nemu called out, causing everyone fighting to pause. Laughing, Mayuri clapped his hands gleefully as he backed away from Lisa to stand in front of Nemu. When Lisa moved to follow, Mayuri raised his hand and looked at Zaraki. Hesitantly Zaraki turned his gaze on Lisa and raised his reiatsu before he disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

"Fuck." Kensei muttered as he pushed himself to reach her before the fallen captain. Zaraki appeared between them and Mayuri, his chest heaving as he drew his zanpakuto and leveled his gaze at Lisa.

Hissing, Mayuri snapped his fingers, his eyes widening in anger as he saw Zaraki hesitate. Instantly Nemu popped Yachiru's arm from its shoulder socket, causing the little girl to let out a heart-wrenching scream. Instinctively Zaraki's reiatsu exploded, his suppression collar gone as he bore down on Lisa and Kensei, the fighting spark finally ignited in his eyes.

"Kensei! Take him out!" Lisa screamed as she threw herself backwards, trying to give Kensei the clearance he needed. Without hesitation, Kensei released, his zanpakuto transforming as his body rippled into his hollow form. Putting his shoulder down and bracing himself, Kensei absorbed Zaraki's attack, digging his feet into the floor as the two powerful captains collided. Swiftly Kensei left himself open to Zaraki's second attack, taking a gash to his thigh as he twisted around behind Zaraki and buried Tachikaze's twin knuckle blades deep into Zaraki's kidneys. As he fell to his knees, Zaraki cursed Mayuri every name under the sun as the berserker rage began to fade from his eyes.

Outraged, Mayuri turned and backhanded Nemu as he ripped a still screaming Yachiru from her arms. Turning to Zaraki, he quickly stabbed Yachiru through the hand with his lone extended fingernail, twisting as the sharp point pierced and exited her small hand. Hearing his daughter's screams, Zaraki howled in fury, the very sound chilling Kensei to the bone as rage, pain and desperation laced Kenpachi's cry. Ripping Tachikaze out Kensei swiftly swung again, this time curving his arms and landing the blades between Zaraki's ribs, puncturing the lungs and cutting off the inhuman keening. Shaking his head, Kensei pulled the blades out and stepped back as Zaraki's body went into shock.

"Give up you son of a bitch. He's the only one you can use her against and he can't protect you anymore." Lisa called out coldly, her mask still in place as she raised her zanpakuto to Mayuri.

His face twisted with rage, Mayuri threw Yachiru on the ground, stomping on her tiny body as he released Ashisogi Jizo.

"Kensei, Hachi, Lisa, raise your reiatsu!" Hiyori shouted as she shunpo'd to stand with the other vizards. Standing as a line of defense between the shinigami and the grotesque zanpakuto, each vizard released their full power, acting as a reiatsu barrier to repel Ashisogi Jizo's poison.

Cursing, Mayuri grabbed Nemu by the hair and fled, Isane and Momo following as Ashisogi Jizo covered their retreat. Using Tachikaze, Kensei motioned for Shuuhei to release Kazeshini as the wind zanpakutos quickly dispersed the poison.

Exhausted, the battered team moved to gather the fallen and regroup. Gently, Hiyori jumped down to the lower room where Yachiru had fallen in Mayrui's retreat and picked up the broken body, hugging her close as she swiped absently at her running eyes and nose.

"Thanks…batfang." Hiyori started as Yachiru nuzzled her face into Hiyori's track jacket. "HACHI!" Hiyori called frantically as she pulled away to look at the little girl. Quickly the others dropped down to where Hiyori was kneeling, Hachi setting up a barrier to protect them as they healed the injured.

Opening her eyes, Yachiru looked around and carefully stood up. Walking unsteadily to Hachi, she poked him in the stomach with her uninjured hand and giggled when he jumped. "Where's Ken-chan?"

Kensei dropped down with Kenpachi over his shoulder, his face grim as he stared down at the tiny girl staring up at him. Unceremoniously he dumped Kensei's body to the ground and squatted down until he was nearly eye-level, clearing his throat as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't result in tears. Unexpectedly, Yachiru pulled back and punched Kensei under the eye. Too stunned to react, Kensei suffered three more punches before Yachiru stopped.

"Ken-chan's heart wasn't in that fight. You have to promise to fight-" She scowled before she suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her small nose twitching in the air as she slowly turned back to Hachi. Holding out his large hand, he held a small toffee candy from the world of the living, hoping she would be like most children and be distracted by sugar. Swiping the candy from his hand, Yachiru attacked him in an effort to find more of the sweet confection, much to Hachi's distress.

Shuuhei jumped down with Hitsugaya, gently laying him on his stomach in front of Ise, his backside burned and already seeping as body fluids rushed to the damaged surface. Shaking her head curtly, Ise instantly set to healing the tenth division captain.

Absently, Shuuhei rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand as he waited to get his own back bandaged before he suddenly looked around sharply.

"Ise-san, where are Renji and Sado?"

* * *

In the tunnel, Nanao had been guarding Renji and Sado, negotiating with them to stay still long enough so that she could work on their injuries. Exasperated with them both as they refused treatment and tried to get back to the fighting, she finally bound Renji with bakkudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen, using the three beams of light to pin him to the ground. Efficiently and through a litany of unladylike curses, Nanao managed to pin Sado down with a fierce gaze as she began to heal his internal injuries.

Before she was completely done, piercing screams echoed down the tunnel as they recognized Zaraki's spiking reiatsu. Fearful blue eyes collided with furious crimson ones as they both realized the implications.

"Go! Unbind me and go!" Renji shouted as Ise continued to work on Sado with grim determination.

"That was Yachiru-san. Hiyori and the others will look after her, my orders are to tend to your wounds." But Nanao looked back a few more times as she felt various reiatsus spike alarmingly. Torn, Nanao made up her mind as more shouting mixed in and Yachiru's screaming was suddenly cut off. Casting a lighter binding spell that she knew Renji would eventually be able to break out of on his own, Nanao hoped he would stay put until the last of her kido completed its healing effects. Looking down at the snarling 6th division lieutenant, Nanao used as much force as her exhausted body would allow. "I'm going to check on them. That spell will wear off in about fifteen minutes, plenty of time for the bleeding to stop. You will not move from this spot until that happens."

Turning she glared at Sado as he moved. "You will stay with him, your injuries are not fully healed either. I will be back to get you."

Cursing, Renji continued to struggle against the spell, infuriated that he was forced to sit out. As he felt more reiatsus flare and fade, Renji struggled to get to his knees. He knew, _knew _that he couldn't break the damn binding spell. Hell he wasn't Ichigo or even Kensei, the only two known to break out of a binding spell, but if he could just get closer he'd be able to get there faster and he wouldn't feel so goddamn helpless. Sado sat calmly, his quiet nature for once infuriating Renji as he struggled against his bindings.

Abruptly, Renji felt the air around him quiver and he instantly froze, trying to pinpoint the reiatsu that was being masked. He was too far from the others to call out for help and the binding hadn't loosened yet. Sado gasped beside him, his breathing suddenly pained as he fell to the ground, sweat pouring off his brow as the reaitsu grew to unbearable levels. Breathing hard on his knees with his arms pinned behind him, Renji stiffened as he saw a figure appear in front of him.

"Renji, you do always get yourself in such predicaments."

Renji snarled as Aizen appeared in front of him and patted him condescendingly on the head. Reaching down, Aizen abruptly grabbed a fistful of Renji's hair and yanked his head up forcefully. Waiting for Renji to meet his gaze, Aizen smiled slightly. "Shall we go visit your captain?"

Instantly Renji stopped struggling and stared at Aizen in disbelief. Against his will, Renji felt a stab of hope at the thought that Byakuya was still alive. Aizen chuckled softly as he snapped a collar around Renji's neck. "I must thank Ise-san for making this so easy. I didn't think you would be bound helpless and waiting for me, what a pleasant surprise."

Aizen pulled Renji's hair tie free and let the crimson strands fall. Turning to look at Sado, Aizen bent down and extended his index finger until it was right above Sado's heart. As he pressed his finger firmly into Sado's chest, Renji saw Sado's eyes widen and his body go rigid.

"You fucking bastard, what did you do!" Renji snarled as he struggled against the bonds with renewed effort. Flaring his reiatsu, he wondered vaguely if anyone else fighting realized Aizen was within reach. Had Mayuri only been a diversion? If they hadn't followed Nemu would they have been able to take Aizen down here in the tunnel?

Aizen stood up again, turning back to smile down at Renji. Grabbing the back of Renji's shihakushou, Aizen quickly dragged him down the tunnel and away from the labs, shunpo'ing through the labyrinth and emerging up top in the throne room of Las Noches.

* * *

Preview: What happens to Renji in the throne room and what the other teams are doing.


	11. Plans Unraveled

All A/Ns at bottom from here on out. Thanks!

**Warnings:** some violence, some gore, one nasty Aizen threat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is bleach nor do I profit from my admiration.

* * *

10 months 3 days: Las Noches Throne Room

Gin was waiting for them and he smiled ferally as he saw Renji was still bound.

"Abarai-kun, welcome! I've been _so_ looking forward to this." Gin's voice was bright but Renji couldn't stop the unease that crept up his spine as he picked up the sinister undertone.

Renji was dragged roughly to the far end of the large room and Nanao's binding spell was broken. Still unable to move his injured arm, Renji instinctively tried to lunge at Gin, only to be easily slammed back against the wall. Yanking his arms up, Gin snapped iron manacles hanging from the ceiling around his wrists and adjusted the slack so that Renji was pulled onto his toes. Humming quietly to himself, Gin paused to brush the hair from Renji's eyes and fussed unnecessarily for a few moments with the stubborn strands around his face before Aizen quietly interrupted.

"That's enough Gin."

Smiling, Gin's hand froze for an instance before he gave an affectionately stinging slap to the side of Renji's face. Sighing dramatically, Gin turned and left the room as Renji shifted uneasily, his useless arm aching and his side bleeding again. Trying to calm down a raging Zabimaru, Renji focused on Aizen, watching him intently and willing his aching body to block out any distractions. Aizen gracefully pushed a chair from the large banquet table over to Renji and draped himself onto it, calmly assessing his former subordinate with a thoughtful smile.

"Abarai-san, do you know why I showed a special interest in you?"

When Renji refused to answer Aizen sighed softly and absently studied his fingernails.

"It's because I knew one day you would be the only one that mattered out of you three. You think I sent you to Zaraki because you were insubordinate?" Aizen chuckled pleasantly, the warm sound falsely soothing.

"You already cared for those fools Momo and Izuru, weak as they were. You fell hard for Hisagi…of whom I had high hopes for but in the end was as disappointing as that fool he followed." Aizen's voice had turned thoughtful and it made Renji's blood boil to hear him talk so carelessly about his friends.

"As he was mostly useless, I had to improvise. You were connected to the little Kuchiki and through her I knew you would later connect with Kurosaki and Urahara. All I needed was to get you with Eleventh and you fit in perfectly. You really made it so convenient, for a lowly, ignorant, scrap of trash, you managed to ingratiate yourself into the fabric of Seireitei more than anyone else."

Renji bristled as he followed Aizen's logic. It was true, by getting sent to the Eleventh and befriending Ikkaku and Yumichka, he easily got to know Iba and Matsumoto through their frequent drinking parties. As an eleventh brawler and his obsession to surpass Kuchiki Taichou, Renji had gotten to know the Fourth division pretty well, leaving him without serious ties to only three divisions.

Renji pulled himself from his thoughts as he heard whistling filter down the hall. Gin appeared carrying a body, his nose wrinkled in distaste as he walked over to Renji and tethered the frail man in a similar fashion. Lank, dirty hair covered the man's face and Renji unconsciously pulled back from the stench emanating from his fellow prisoner. Gin unsnapped the suppression collar and the man breathed in deeper as his reiatsu unfurled weakly. Eyes widening, Renji pushed himself forward and nudged the body with his knee, causing the man to momentarily shift enough for Renji to see his face.

"Taichou!"

Byakuya flinched at the sudden shout and his body seemed to sag even more against the restraints.

"Abarai-kun, haven't you always wanted to be stronger than your captain?" Gin asked ingenuously, giving a sharp tug on Byakuya's hair, causing him to cry out softly.

"Not like this you bastard!" Renji snarled, his fists clenching uselessly as he continued to stare at the emaciated man in front of him. His Taichou's slender, lithe body was barely recognizable under the bruises, filth and shredded scraps of clothing. The cold air of arrogance was absent and Renji found himself more afraid of Byakuya's transformation than of anything he had ever experienced before.

"Always so difficult Abarai-kun, never happy with what you have." Gin sighed dramatically, ripping off the shredded material that clung uselessly to Kuchiki's body, leaving him completely exposed and on display. Sickened, Renji turned his head away from the once proud captain to glare ahead, consciously avoiding eye contact with the former captains. Gin pressed his thin lips to Byakuya's temple in a surprisingly gentle kiss before moving back to stand beside Aizen, his smile fading slightly as he continued to gaze at the Kuchiki noble.

Aizen sat up in his chair, glancing between the two captives appraisingly. "I will win this war Abarai, every day I grow more powerful. And here…" Aizen gestured grandly, looking around the room, "power is king." He lifted one hand and beckoned, two figures immediately emerging from the shadows.

Momo ran forward, throwing her arms around Renji's neck. He had seen her attack Hitsugaya from afar, but up close she still looked like the fierce girl who stood down a hollow with him and Kira.

"Renji- kun…please-"

Before she could finish, Gin ripped her away by the arm leaving Renji struggling against his chains with murder in his eyes. Helplessly he saw his friend cower slightly, falling back in line with a twisted Isane, her features permanently altered as the gentle healer had lost to her inner hollow.

A few more figures came to stand beside the two women, a quiet but seething Mayuri and an injured Nemu. Instantly Renji's anger spiked, the fate of his team unknown to him as he felt Zabimaru thrashing in their inner world, desperately fighting against the collar that locked them away.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" Renji shouted at the mad scientist, angry, violent words tumbling out before Renji could even process what he was saying.

"Gin?"

"Hai taichou!"

Renji stopped thrashing as Gin disappeared into the hall, his anger fading momentarily as he felt familiar reiatsus approaching. Before they emerged, Aizen stood and walked over to the hanging captives, smiling as he stared at Byakuya's trembling body.

"Renji-kun, I need you to buy time against Ukitake and Urahara. You will submit to me, of that there is no doubt. But it is up to you how painful it will be." Aizen stepped back again and sat down as Gin emerged from the hallway.

"Renji!"

Two voices called in unison as Rangiku and Rukia were dragged in roughly by Gin. Aizen gestured for him to let them go and turned to settle his gaze on Rukia as the silver-haired man shunpo'd ahead to position himself behind Byakuya.

"No greeting for your dearly beloved brother Kuchiki-san?" Gin taunted as he cruelly pulled Byakuya's head up by his hair.

Rukia turned swiftly, shock slowly registering in her wide eyes as she took in the hanging body. Rushing to him she moved the hair from his face and desperately looked into his eyes for any recognition or awareness.

"Ni-sama…Ni-sama!"

Renji quietly watched the Kuchiki reunion, his insides twisting as Byakuya failed to acknowledge his sister and her panicked pleas, Gin giggling hideously behind one hand as he moved away from the siblings. Renji felt his skin crawl as the willowy captain pressed up against him from behind, the slender hands freely running up and down his body, caressing and fondling without permission.

Swiftly and silently, Gin unsheathed Shinso in one fluid motion and sliced at Renji's shoulder, severing the tendons and ligaments, stopping just before his blade hit bone. Grunting, Renji immediately shifted weight off of his injured arm and glared at Aizen. Wordlessly, Gin struck again, slicing through Renji's left Achilles tendon, causing his leg to buckle under him. Unable to suppress a cry, Renji immediately bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, mentally willing himself to not give in to Gin's sick pleasure at making him scream.

"Renji. I want you to become a hollow." Aizen said simply.

"Go to hell." Renji gritted out, trying not to focus on his aching body or the life blood slowly seeping out. Summoning his last reserves of strength, he pulled himself upright and smirked cockily at Aizen. Inwardly he braced himself as he saw Aizen's eyes narrow in annoyance and saw him nod slightly. Almost instantly Gin severed the connective tissue behind his standing knee, effectively obliterating any feeling of satisfaction at defying the rat bastard traitor. With both legs collapsed, Renji suppressed the urge to scream as his full weight was now hanging on one, still poisoned, arm.

Horrified, Rukia ran over to him, wrapping her slim arms around his waist and trying to support his weight. Renji focused all of his energy on his sword arm, straining to keep as much weight off of her as he could, beads of sweat and blood running down his face from the effort.

"Kuchiki-san, if you don't let go of him I will cut Byakuya down piece by piece." Aizen said languidly, his gaze set on the limp body. Rukia froze, her eyes meeting Renji's fearfully as she bit her lip in indecision.

"Go." He gritted out softly, urging her to step away as he tried to smile reassuringly. Before she could move, Gin sliced three shallow cuts along Byakuya's ribs, eliciting soft, painful cries from the man as his breathing rattled in his chest. Elegant slivers of red appeared on his left side, the width growing slowly until the ruby liquid spilled out and ran down his gaunt torso. Frozen in place, Rukia's eyes followed the blood until she saw Gin move to the other side. Quickly she backed away from Renji, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as her wide eyes filled with unshed tears, pleading with the former captain as he waited for Aizen's approval.

"Stop it!" Rukia said softly, her whole body trembling violently. "I moved, please don't hurt him anymore!" Rukia stood helplessly between the captives, fear holding her fast between the two most important men in her life.

A long forgotten Matsumoto launched herself at Gin, scratching and biting in an attempt to draw his attention away from the captives. Gin ruthlessly backhanded her hard enough to send her across the room, a frown marring his sharp features. Shocked, Matsumoto touched her split lip and stared heatedly at her former lover. When she moved to launch herself again, she felt Aizen's reiatsu increase to paralyzing intensity. Reduced to a heap on the floor, Matsumoto moaned softly as she struggled to move. After a few more seconds and hearing Renji and Rukia's pained cries as they were battered by Aizen's reiatsu, Matsumoto gave up and played dead, hoping to be forgotten once more so she could attack again.

Gin turned from her and zeroed in on the small shinigami trembling in front of him. As Aizen's pressure faded, Gin's thoughtful smile turned sly.

"Kuchiki-san, choose who will be hollowfied." Gin asked, a smile returning to his face.

"Gin." Aizen said warningly.

"Indulge me taichou?" Gin asked, his voice saccharine sweet. Aizen merely shrugged and looked expectantly at Rukia.

Rukia looked between her brother and Renji helplessly. "I can't," she whispered, fear making her stance rigid. Without warning, Gin sliced Renji's last shoulder, his body sagging to the floor.

Rukia sank to her knees, a ragged sob escaping as she stared at her motionless brother and Renji's glazed eyes, his body already going into shock.

"Me. Take me and leave them alone." Renji rasped, his voice rough with pain.

"You are in no position to bargain Abarai." Aizen said sharply. "You have nothing to give that I can't just take."

"That's not true. Let them go, let them join Ukitake and I promise I will not fight against you. Look at them, they are no threat like this."

"Nor are you Abarai." But Aizen's voice had turned thoughtful. After a moment he said, "I shall let Kuchiki-san decide." Aizen stood up from his throne and walked gracefully to stand above Rukia. Kneeling down, he firmly took her chin in her hands and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Either I release your brother from his bondage or I will release you. If Byakuya goes, I will hollowfy Abarai. If you go, I will hollowfy Byakuya. If you don't choose, I will kill Rangiku."

Rukia let out a quiet sob as she looked around the room. Unable to meet Renji's eyes, she whispered, "Let Ni-sama go."

Instantly Byakuya fell as his restraints were released. Renji stared at Rukia before he was cut down, his limbs flapping uselessly as Gin dragged him away. He knew it was the right decision, he knew as soon as the choice was given what the outcome would be, but it still bloody fucking _hurt_. The last thing Renji remembered was Gin's red eyes peering down at him with unexpected interest.

"Relax Abarai. It will hurt, but it will be over soon and you won't remember the pain. And soon you will have everything you ever wanted."

As Renji's eyes closed and his body shut down, his last coherent thought was that Gin didn't have the first fucking clue as to what he wanted.

* * *

Team Four was suffering heavy casualties. Love wiped blood from his eyes as he nodded to Kotsubaki and Kira. The blonde was nearly drained, having tried in vain to resuscitate Iba and exhausting himself in the process. Kuna was also down, the blue haired Espada catching her unguarded as she was coming out of her released form. The kido team was okay so far and a tired Rose walked up with Mashiro's scarf in hand.

"I'm so sorry Love."

Wordlessly Love took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck before he turned to look at his friend. "How are people? Only two casualties?'

"Four actually. One of the younger fourth's and that stranded shinigami Ashido is dead. Nearly took out Grimmjow." Rose straightened his cravat and watched as Tessai tried to heal Kotetsu Kiyone. "Possibly five."

"Well I guess we press forward, no use standing out here waiting for more cockroaches to pick us off. I felt Kensei release awhile ago, and Lisa. Must have run into Mayuri."

Rose nodded silently, as if the thought of another battle was too much for him to respond to. They were lucky. They hadn't managed to kill either Espada but both were wounded and had retreated back to Las Noches. If they met again soon, Love was confident they'd be able to complete their mission.

Suddenly the sand began shifting and Rose groaned softly. Behind them Hollows emerged like weeds and they prepared for battle again.

* * *

"So Ukitake acts as bait to draw Aizen out. Kyouraku will be in position should anything happen, though I doubt Aizen will engage physically. Shinji will be targeting the Hogyoku, which I believe is already embedded in Aizen by now. I will be assisting Shinji. If we can destroy the Hogyoku, it will be easier to take Aizen down. For whatever reason, he will talk to you Ukitake, so keep him engaged as long as possible. He has the advantage against us individually, but if need be a perfectly executed all-out attack could defeat him."

Urahara paused to take a breath as he looked at his peers and smiled. "We're going for broke, so this should work."

Ichigo scowled from the corner. So far all of Urahara's plans had deliberately left him out and he was irritable for it. As if reading his thoughts, always a possibility, Urahara turned to Ichigo.

"Of course, you are our wild card. Should everything go badly, you will have to save the world yet again." Though Urahara smiled, his eyes remained serious. "You must not join the fight until the very last moment. If you cannot deal a fatal blow, save it for the next attack. This is a war, not a single battle and while we aren't planning on coming back, we don't plan on dying the first day either. "

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He understood Urahara loud and clear…that didn't mean he'd have to like it.

"We have one final possibility if all else fails but let us hope it doesn't come to that." Urahara said with renewed enthusiasm and he flapped his fan in front of his face out of sheer habit before quickly tucking it away up his sleeve.

"We will see you later then." Ukitake said earnestly as he and Shunsui moved towards Urahara preparing themselves to leave.

"Wait. This can't be the plan, you two are going to talk to Aizen alone? Are you crazy?" Ichigo finally burst out, looking between the four men in disbelief.

"Kuroskaki-san. Aizen has shown he is willing to talk to me, especially as Soutaichou. I can do nothing further to guide the teams that are already there. All I can do now is give Urahara and Shinji the best chance to destroy the Hogyoku while Aizen isn't watching." Ukitake explained patiently.

"But he just said the Hogyoku is probably within Aizen already!"

"Then all the more reason to keep Aizen's gaze on me."

"So, attack him from behind." Ichigo stuttered in surprise, folding his arms defensively.

"Kurosaki-kun, this is not an equal battlefield. The ends rarely justify the means and I understand that such an attack affronts your honor. Does it not affront you that it will be five attacking one?" Kyouraku asked philosophically.

Ichigo stubbornly held his stance, scowling at the large captain in front of him. "I can't believe you're okay with this! I knew you were a sneaky bastard Urahara-san, but this isn't right!"

Shinji had been silent in the background but he now sighed and quietly cleared his throat.

"Very well Ichigo. We will not attack him from behind. The advantage will be lost and the cost unknown." Shinji looked meaningfully at Urahara before he straightened up and walked over to stand in front of Ichigo.

"Perhaps this is why you are the hero and not the leader. You are free to fight by ideals such as honor and valor. You have never known true betrayal or knowingly and repeatedly sent people who trust you to their death. You are what we all strive to be and what all of us have given up. I admire that about you. But you will come upon a decision of which there is no honor, no self-sacrifice that you can give. There will come a time when you cannot substitute yourself for others. Would you have sent your sisters to their death to save your mother?"

Ichigo unconsciously took a step back from Shinji, his stubborn gaze faltering for an instant before it hardened again and his brow set further in a scowl. Seeing Ichigo's resolve, Shinji narrowed his eyes and turned to draw a line in the ground with his toe, deliberately stepping over it to stand alongside his fellow captains with his back to Ichigo as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Whether you believe me or not, that time will come. And when it does, remember these faces before you and know that you've had the honor of battling alongside the greatest leaders, the greatest minds, the greatest fighters you will ever know in this life or the next."

Ichigo glared at Shinji for a few moments before he slowly relaxed his stance and met the gaze of the other men standing in front of him, his expression genuinely humble as he turned eyes full of Kurosaki guilt to the white-haired captain.

"Forgive me Ukitake-san. I forget that our paths are not the same and that the things I do are made possible by the hard decisions of others. I do not presume to know how to lead, I can only follow what is in my heart."

Nodding with a small smile, Ukitake turned back to Urahara and motioned for him to open the Garganta. "Then Kurosaki-kun, I pray that you and I never walk alongside but rather meet in victory at the destination. See you on the other side."

* * *

10 months two weeks: Las Noches

Yoruichi was nervous and that absolutely never happened. Soi Fon could tell by the way she kept looking around, as if relying on sight alone rather than her other sharply honed senses.

"Soi Fon, make sure Ishida stays close." Yoruichi ordered tersely as she disappeared into the bowels of Las Noches. They had been careful not to engage any hollows, doubling back several times to cover their reiatsu and taking precious time to wait for their prey twice along the way, their progress frustratingly slow. It soon became clear that they would have to entrench themselves much further in Aizen's stronghold to get a shot at Ichimaru, their hopes to catch him straying off wishful at best.

Ever alert, Yoruichi went first with Soi Fon bringing up the rear, the Quincy safe between them. If it nettled his pride, he didn't show it, wordlessly following their lead and impressing the hell out of both of them. When they passed the holding cells, Yoruichi could sense Ikkaku, Yumichka and Orihime. She thought the Quincy would protest as they quickly passed the girl's cell but he had merely pushed his glasses up and stared ahead, a true professional. As they moved towards the upper levels of Aizen's stronghold, she felt the first chills of Gin's reiatsu and slowed down to alert the others. They had also picked up on it and followed her lead. Silently they maneuvered their way to the rafters, spreading out and cloaking their reiatsu. Gesturing to Soi Fon, Yoruichi motioned for the Quincy to hang back and wait for a shot, well aware that they wouldn't have any ease in taking Gin down.,

Far below them the silver-haired ex-captain emerged with Aizen quietly shadowing him. Mentally cursing, Yoruichi had hoped the two would be separated, giving them two targets to chase. However Aizen wasn't dumb and keeping Gin close was as much for Gin's protection as it was his. Crouching, she and Soi Fon settled in and got comfortable. The throne room was the hub of activity and Yoruichi strained to hear what the two ex-captains were discussing, something about Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya. Yoruichi smiled savagely as they confirmed that the Kuchiki brat was still alive in this hell hole, perhaps offering the opportunity to save his arrogant ass while completing her mission and killing Gin. Relaxing a bit, Yoruichi allowed herself a quick cat nap, preparing herself for the long haul. Gin wouldn't always come with Aizen, all they had to do was wait for a shot.

* * *

11 months: Las Noches

"Aizen-Taichou. I believe they are on the move."

"Yes Gin. We are prepared for them."

"Mayuri is dead." Gin paced slowly, trying not to get claustrophobic as the teams descended on them.

"Easy Gin. Mayuri served his purpose. He took out that giant kido vizard and injured Mugurama and Tosen's puppy. We only needed him to weaken Ukitake's flank. Grimmjow and Yammy tied up that pitiful team outside and we have the bitch and her friends holed up in the throne room indefinitely."

Aizen slowly twirled a wine goblet in one hand as he slowly drummed his fingers the table.

"They rescued some of the captives."

"I care not. They are in no condition to fight and they will either have to carry them or watch over them, thus reducing their numbers further."

"And Ukitake? What will you do when he comes?"

"Gin…" Aizen sighed quietly before setting the goblet down and folding his hands in front of him. "He is already here. If he shows his face, I will talk to him of course. We will surprise him with the new pets and see if we can't find out where Urahara and Hirako are hiding. Kurosaki as well."

"Are you sure the bitch and her girlfriend are in the throne room?"

"Enough. Do you doubt me Gin?" Aizen's voice was dangerously soft and Gin quickly reined in his paranoia.

"Tch. Course not Taichou, jus' don't wanna see Yoruichi 'til I'm good and ready. We have an old score to settle." Gin recovered quickly.

"You'll have your chance Gin. Just a little longer now."

* * *

The fucking bastard fox face lied. The pain was still there, gnawing, expanding, consuming until he could barely remember who and what he was. He was _hungry_. Hungry for power, hungry for warmth, hungry for souls. Never before had Renji hurt so much he wanted to die a thousand deaths.

The shinigami struggled violently against his hollowfication, some part of his wild spirit refusing to be chained down and lose its independence. After days of struggling with no food or water, trying to keep the hollow at bay through sheer determination, exhaustion finally took over and the hollow was able to emerge strong enough to lock Renji in their inner world to start the real battle for dominance.

Waking up, Renji saw Zabimaru sitting quietly a distance away from him, the snake tail mercifully quiet. When he tried to speak to his zanpakuto, he realized he couldn't move, his body entirely encased in ice. Slowly, bit by agonizing bit, Renji broke free of the ice that trapped him. His fingers burned and bled as he clawed at the unforgiving prison. When he had finally freed everything but his feet, he stopped to rest, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. Renji saw Zabimaru get up and move towards him, the snake moving about excitedly. Before he could say anything the snake tail struck out lightening quick, burying its barbed fangs into Renji's neck and tearing back out. Cursing, Renji swatted furiously at the snake, only to be bit repeatedly. After a half dozen bites, Renji realized Zabimaru wanted him to finish freeing himself from the ice. Working at his feet, Renji nearly cried in frustration, his limbs heavy and his fingers shredded, the snake bites burning and the bone-chilling cold sucking out any bit of warmth he had left. Finally, after what seemed like hours Renji stumbled free, throwing his head back to crow defiantly at his bastard baboon and bitchy snake tail zanpakuto. As soon as his gaze connected with the nue, his body was encased in ice again, any sense of triumph quickly obliterated as the spirit gleefully laughed at him

Frustrated, Renji worked to free himself again, getting motivation from Zabimaru whenever he faltered. Hoping to be fully free, Renji cautiously stepped out of the ice, careful not to celebrate as he glared at his zanpakuto. Breathing heavily, Renji tried to speak, only to be encased in ice yet again. The same process happened over and over until Renji lost count of how many times he freed himself only to be sealed in the frozen prison once more. Exhausted, Renji refused to try again, glaring at Zabimaru and happy for once to be in the ice as the snake hissed in annoyance at the barrier, unable to sink its fucking fangs into his skin. Renji's satisfaction faded as he saw the baboon shake its head once, his expression distinctly disappointed before his zanpakuto disappeared. Renji began to claw at the ice again frantically, freeing himself easily and calling out to his zanpakuto when he felt another, darker presence.

Turning, Renji saw himself standing in the distance, his mirror image lacking color. Startled, Renji instinctively knew he had to fight and defeat the imposter. He tried to remember everything Ichigo had said about his own hollow, wishing he had listened to the kid rather than constantly goading him into fights as he desperately attacked and counterattacked the colorless and cackling Renji. They fought for what seemed like days, neither gaining the upper hand until finally Renji found himself open for an attack. Without thinking, Renji called out to his absent zanpakuto in a desperate attempt to defeat the hollow, instinctively trusting the wild and reckless spirit that fought and bitched at him and generally made his life hell. Feeling Zabimaru materialize in his hands, Renji released his bankai as he watched the hollow's sneer fade. In a single flick of his wrist, Renji sent the disconnected vertebrae flying into his hollow, the hundreds of bone shards slicing through fatally. As the hollow faded, curses spewing from his mouth, Renji emerged from his inner world.

"Easy Red, it's just me."

Renji struggled to surface from his misery to place the vaguely familiar voice, feelings of anger and anticipation surging until he found the energy to open his eyes.

"Grimmjow…." Renji hissed, his body crouching sinuously as he prepared to pounce on the Sexta Espada and tear his throat out.

Grimmjow tensed, knowing that Renji would kill him if he could.

"Red." Grimmjow's harsh voice startled Renji out of his inner world, remembering the painful memories. Growling, Renji glared at the Espada, reflexively stretching as he stood to his full height and paced the length of the cell.

"Aizen's gonna see ya. Don't do anything stupid." Grimmjow muttered as he moved away from the door, stepping closer to the predatory red-head.

Slowly Aizen entered the cell, nodding to Grimmjow as he dismissed him.

"Renji, you remember our deal?" Aizen asked quietly, watching the shinigami pace in front of him, a permanent snarl on his face.

"I will kill you Aizen. One day, I. Will. Kill. You."

Aizen swiftly moved to slam Renji against the wall, pressing his face close enough that his lips brushed Renji's ear.

"You will do no such thing. Make one mistake, one hesitation and I will tear her apart a thousand times. I will heal her and do it again and again and _again. _And when I tire of her, I will give her to Gin, and Grimmjow and then Yammy. Her body would survive but her soul would not. You do anything against me and I will use her until she begs me to kill her. And then I will do the same to Orihime, and Rangiku, and Byakuya."

At the last name Renji paused, the sclera that had turned black during Aizen's threat fading slowly to white in his confusion.

"I lied Abarai." Aizen paused and slowly licked the outer part of Renji's ear before biting down savagely. Grunting Renji tried to buck the traitor off but Aizen merely slammed him back against the wall, one hand gripping his throat like a vise. "I was never going to let Byakuya go. I've waited too long to get my hands on him, why would I just let him go?"

Aizen stepped back and grabbed a fistful of crimson hair to brutally yank Renji's head forward to sink his teeth into the full lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Possessively, Aizen shoved his tongue into Renji's mouth, withdrawing and licking at the trickle of blood that stained his lips. Whispering against his mouth, Aizen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if trying to suck Renji's very breath from him.

"Everyone has a weakness Abarai, everyone loves someone more than themselves or their duty or their honor. Through you, I can reach everyone in Soul Society, that is what Ukitake and Yamamoto never understood. Honor only breeds weakness. You are weak for the people you care about, a single thread that unravels the entire tapestry."

Abruptly Aizen released Renji, moving swiftly to the door and looking back at the former shinigami fukutaichou, smiling as he wiped the merest hint of blood from the corner of his mouth. "You can save your friends. There's always a choice Renji, don't forget that."

Stepping out, Aizesn hauled two adjuchas in before closing the door. The whispers of Renji's hollow echoed in his ears as he tried not to look at the creatures in front of him, their reiatsu tantalizingly strong. Struggling, Renji fought against the hunger growing, tried to remember Hiyori and Lisa and how they resisted the urge to feed their insatiable needs. As the hollow inside him taunted and demanded, moaned and seduced, Renji finally did the only thing he could think of to shut the hollow up. Turning, Renji pressed his hands against the wall, took a deep breath and smashed his head against the stone as forcefully as he physically could. Falling, Renji smiled victoriously as the hollow stared at him in their inner world, his mouth screaming but no sound coming out. Smirking, Renji drifted into the darkness, half hoping the two adjuchas he saved would feast on him in his sleep.

* * *

Ishida's legs were beginning to cramp. He shifted minutely to relieve the pressure off his right knee. He couldn't see or even sense the two women and while he didn't care much for the Stealth force and what it did, he couldn't deny the impressive skills of its leaders.

Ishida thought back to the night Urahara appeared on his father's doorstep. He was in uniform and his hat was absent. Ishida sensed him and came downstairs to see his father speaking to the shopkeeper in low, angry tones. Puzzled, Ishida had stayed silent, hoping to overhear the conversation when his father had called out sharply, "Uryu, go upstairs."

Though his father was a stern man, Ishida had never heard him so forceful, an undercurrent of tightly restrained rage tingeing his voice. As Ishida was turning he heard Urahara call out just as commandingly.

"Ishida-san, please stay. I must speak with you, even if your father does not wish it." Uryu turned back to look at his father, wondering how he would react to the shinigami's strange request.

"Ryuuken, he is needed. You know I would not ask if I didn't believe it absolutely necessary."

The last Quincy was silent, his lips compressed tightly as he adjusted his frameless glasses. "Kisuke-san, you yourself nearly died. He's my only son. I never wanted this life for him."

"And yet it is the life he has. We turned our backs on the path we walked and look how it has found us again. It is only a request, he can choose to decline."

Ryuuken gave a small, bitter laugh. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't ask if you don't already know the answer. Promise me one thing. Keep him away from that murderer. Keep him safe, I cannot bear this title anymore."

Ishida tried to make sense of what was being said. Did his father really just call Urahara by name? What path did they turn from? How did they know each other? Startled, Uryu realized that Urahara had walked into their home, his father following behind, scowling and rigid.

"Ishida-san. You are aware that we are at war. You have not been to Soul Society so you couldn't possibly know, but Ukitake Soutaichou is launching an offensive against Aizen. I have reclaimed my past and shed the gigai and persona you know. It is finally time to join the fight and we could use your help."

Ishida frowned at the memory. Of course it hadn't been a choice. Begrudgingly, he knew he would continue to work with the shinigami until his soul passed on to the next world. What shocked him was when Urahara asked his father if he would like to come and avenge his father. Ryuuken had considered it before declining.

"I'm afraid my bitterness runs too deeply still. I would only be a hindrance."

His father had briefly placed a hand on his shoulder before he turned to walk away, leaving Ishida alone to follow Urahara to Soul Society and the chaos and destruction there.

Suddenly Ishida sensed an incoming reiatsu and forced his body to stay still. They had been waiting for weeks now and there hadn't been a hint of movement. As the reiatsu came closer, Ishida recognized Yammy's raw energy.

Appearing suddenly, Yammy emerged from a hidden door with Orihime. Ishida tensed as the huge Espada snarled "I know yer up there. Come out and fight!"

They had agreed that they wouldn't move until Gin appeared alone, their sole objective being to take him out. However, Ishida's blood boiled as he saw Yammy throw Orihime to the ground, her pained cry wrenching at his resolve as he heard the distinctive sound of bones breaking. Snarling, Yammy grabbed the sobbing girl, tearing at her clothes and crushing more bones in the process.

The Espada moved one large hand down to grab himself as Orhime screamed, her pain seeming to arouse him. Palming himself roughly, Yammy snapped Orihime's arm and moaned, his movements quickening with each tearful cry.

"Ishida!" Yoruichi shouted angrily as the Quincy broke rank and leaped into the air, arrow aimed for the giant Arrancar's groin. Too late he saw a blur of white and felt a burst of reiatsu before he felt something solid slam into him. As if in slow motion, he saw Yammy disappear in a burst of sonido, Orihime slung over his shoulder as a petite girl with a hollow mask moved past him, her zanpakuto dripping crimson.

Looking down he saw SoiFon, her eyes glazing over as blood seeped from a gaping wound. Ishida froze holding the tiny woman, vaguely aware of Yoruichi battling nearby, her reiatsu unsteady as she released into Shunko.

"Yoruichi-san! Help!" Ishida shouted frantically as the body in his arms grew heavier. In an instant Yoruichi returned, kneeling in front of him and tearing the limp body from his arms and hugging it to herself.

"SoiFon…SoiFon…" Rocking back and forth, Ishida saw the woman whispering brokenly. SoiFon had been sliced from above her right ear across her face and down her throat. At first the surface wound didn't look serious until he saw that the zanpakuto had split the crown of her skull and severed her lower jaw. Ishida looked around, wary of the new reiatsu that approached them. Yoruichi had quieted but she still gripped SoiFon's body to her.

"We have to relocate." Yoruichi's voice was shaky but her legs steady as she lifted SoiFon in her arms. The tiny captain was barely conscious and could only be saved by Tessai. Ishida followed her wordlessly as she shunpo'd through the maze of halls. Coming to an abrupt halt, Yoruichi turned to face Uryu.

"Take her to Tessai. I will not leave her here in this place."

Yoruichi's gold eyes were still wet but they held no anger, no accusation.

"How will I find you again?" Uryu asked quietly after studying her for a minute.

Gently Yoruichi placed SoiFon in Uryu's arms and tenderly brushed her cheek. "You won't. Stay with Tessai and wait for Kisuke."

* * *

Preview: Gin and Byakuya past (whaaa?), Renji and Rukia, maybe end of war (but probably the chapter after)

A/N: Got a little distracted with plot stuff...I've made up my mind after this to try to do stories 5 chapters or shorter, so if anyone read Endurance, there will probably be at least one more chapter coming. Also, when this is done, I am playing around with doing a couple of one shots and zero plot with pairings that were referenced in earlier chapters.

(K): Orihime's journal reference is actually in the manga, Chapter 237 and in the anime I believe, though the riddle is not (just the answer to it!). I try to weave a ton of references back to the manga and/or anime throughout the story...it amuses me greatly to plant little seeds here and there, especially when people catch them.

(K): thank you for pointing out the Kensei/Kenpachi typo in the previous chapter! If I can fix it I will...which leads to...

Help! can I go and correct typos in the published stories/replace chapters without setting off new chapter alerts?

ShockoWheat: thanks!

All alerts/favs/reviews: eternally and humbly grateful for your time.

-m.


	12. Desperation Growing

Warnings: Non/dub-con/lemon, character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

Chapter 12

11 Months, two weeks: Hueco Mundo

"Ukitake is in the sands. How long we gonna wait Taichou?" Gin asked impatiently. The monitors showed the new Soutaichou and Kyouraku waiting outside with the beleaguered Fourth team – only Love, Tessai, Rose, Kira and Iemura were still alive. Uryu had found an exhausted Tessai and handed SoiFon's lifeless body to the giant kido master. Wordlessly he had closed her glassy eyes and laid her next to the other bodies they hadn't been able to save.

"Perhaps we will send him a surprise tomorrow. I'm sure he misses Kuchiki." Aizen smiled as his gaze studied Gin. Freezing his customary smirk, Gin was careful not to react under the demi-god's scrutiny. Aizen had forced Gin to watch as he tortured the once proud Kuchiki heir, scarring, assaulting, tormenting, and toying with the sixth division captain until Gin had finally – mistakenly – questioned Aizen's tactics. That night Aizen dragged Matsumoto from her cell with her suppression collar still in place and gave her to Yammy to do with as he pleased. Gin knew better than to intervene, refusing to even look at the screaming woman as she was dragged away by the brutal arrancar. Aizen had given his all-knowing smile and dismissed him with the wave of one hand. Such was the price of insubordination, even for one as seemingly valued as Ichimaru Gin.

"What makes you think Kuchiki will obey?" Gin asked, genuinely curious. The proud noble had withstood horrible disfigurement and pain without much reaction beyond mostly suppressed gasping and an occasional scream.

"He knows what I will do to his sister." Aizen said patiently, lazily fingering the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Or, at least he believes what he sees."

Gin nodded obediently, keeping the inscrutable smile that hid his growing unease. It wasn't that he was squeamish to torture or pain, and it wasn't that he actually cared about anyone other than two people, one of which who was now beyond his reach. It was more that he was beginning to doubt where he really fit into Aizen's grand kingdom. He was more than content to do Aizen's dirty work, hell he'd been doing it for over a century now, a few more deaths or beatings weren't going to deter him now that the end was within sight. No, it was more that Aizen was beginning to treat him the same as the Espada he created from hollows, dismissed as easily as an adjuchas, his skills and loyalty no longer regarded as more than a mindless if useful need to kill. Leaving to return to his room, Gin dropped his customary grin and stared blankly up at the unchanging moon. He had made a fatal mistake with Matsumoto, perhaps it was time to explore his dwindling options.

* * *

"Yoruichi should be in the throne room by – Kurosaki, _try_ to restrain your reiatsu, that limiter can only take so much." Urahara chided as the three breached the lower levels of Aizen's stronghold.

"If the hogyoku is already in Aizen, how do we destroy it?" Ichigo asked as they carefully entered what appeared to be Mayuri's lab.

"Destroy Aizen. Or get close enough to remove it, but at this point it has probably merged with his body and extraction might not be possible." Urahara smiled cheerfully, as if their task were as simple as popping soul candy.

They were all masking their reiatsu, Shinji and Urahara voluntarily and Ichigo with a limiter. So far they hadn't run into any problems, only one adjuchas and it was swiftly silenced before their presence was revealed. Pausing, Urahara inspected the remains of Mayuri's latest experiment and was torn between curiosity and urgency.

"Oi! Over here!" Ichigo called out excitedly as he disappeared from sight behind a large, stainless steel table. Moments later he reappeared with a body in his arms, bloodied and broken but still breathing shallowly.

"Who's that?" Shinji asked curiously, leaning down for a closer view at the bruised, delicate face. "Back off pervert." Ichigo grumbled as the body stirred in his arms.

"Mayuri-sama…"

"No Nemu, he isn't here…what happened?" Ichigo asked quietly, puzzled by her sudden smile and wondering why she was the only body in the destroyed room.

"He's dead," the former lieutenant said softly. "They killed him, the captain with bells ripped his limbs off and cut out his heart. Blood…everywhere…Hisagi fukutaichou and the silver-haired vizard were angry and refused…but the prodigy approved. " Nemu paused to cough up blood, her whole body stiffening as it jerked and spasmed. Urahara quietly noted somewhere from the background that her lung must have been punctured.

"They spared me because I helped them." Nemu continued slowly, her breathing labored as she struggled for words. "I told them about the other captives and the experiments. I told them about the human girl and Aizen's plan to use her…" another coughing fit cut off her words and Ichigo restrained himself from shaking the dying shinigami.

"Nemu! What is he planning?" Ichigo questioned urgently, staring intently at her blood stained lips as she struggled to speak. "There are injuries, I'm not sure if Hisa-" Another violent cough wracked her body before she gurgled and suddenly went limp in his arms, her face going slack in an almost peaceful expression. Frowning, Urahara turned to look at the messy lab, his emotions conflicted as he thought about his former subordinate and the bitter consequences of unleashing Mayuri's evil brilliance.

"Come, we need to keep moving." Urahara said quietly, pulling off his cloak as he approached Ichigo. "Wait, what about her?" Ichigo asked hoarsely, his eyes narrowing as he unconsciously held the dead lieutenant closer.

"Leave her. We can't take her body with us. We have to keep going." Urahara's voice was quiet but it left no room for argument. Turning to look at Shinji, Ichigo's shoulders slumped as the blonde vizard shook his head. Slowly he lowered Nemu's body to a table and practically ripped the cloak from Urahara's hands. Reluctantly he covered the lieutenant and gently squeezed her hand, feeling more than a little hollow himself when the still warm fingers remained motionless. Turning, he followed the older men out, focusing his quiet anger back to the mission and the man responsible for everything.

* * *

Rukia stood quietly outside the heavy cell door, hesitant to pull it open and walk inside. She had been manipulated by Aizen so many times, she couldn't believe anything he promised, nor could she afford to call his bluff.

She realized now that Byakuya hadn't been saved, that it had all been a game by the two traitors to torture her and Renji mentally and emotionally while carrying out whatever they had originally planned the entire time. After seeing the look on Renji's face as he was dragged away, Rukia had consoled herself that she at least saved her brother, something that she and Renji both wanted. When Aizen had forced her to stand witness as he broke the Kuchiki heir's body after the isolation that had broken his mind, Rukia had begged Aizen to stop, promising him anything to release them. As she knelt at Aizen's feet with Gin's heel solidly digging between her shoulder blades, she heard Ichimaru question Aizen's tactics and the deadly silence that hung heavy in the air. It felt like an eternity before Aizen finally asked Gin to accompany him to the throne room, leaving her kneeling there and Byakuya still trapped in the stockade. Unable to free Byakuya, she had brushed the hair from his face and spoken quietly to him, grasping at anything that came to mind – her fears, her childhood, her resentment for having to maintain an image she never wanted. Unable to elicit any response she continued speaking just to hear her own voice until Gin finally reappeared and released the noble, his grin more forced than usual. He paused to pat Rukia on the head before he walked out and left the two siblings together.

Hours later Aizen appeared to summon Rukia saying Renji wanted to talk to her. Fearful, she wasn't sure if it was just another manipulation for his amusement and as she followed Aizen down the twisting corridors, she tried to prepare herself for the worst as they stopped in front of a windowless door. Looking up at Aizen questioningly, he merely nodded before he disappeared down the hall.

Looking up, she tried to stamp down the hope that threatened to break free from her chest, trying to summon her courage to face the worst. Taking a deep breath, she opened the heavy cell door and walked in, giving thanks that regardless of what waited for her in the cell, the bastard wasn't staying to watch her torment.

Peering into the darkness she saw Renji crouched in the corner, barely clothed and barefoot, his skin dirty and scabbed over. He was holding his head in his hands with his face hidden from view by lank, matted red locks, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Renji, it's me…Rukia." She approached cautiously, realizing that he wasn't wearing a suppression collar and that he seemed to be in his inner world. Moving to kneel down in front of him, she held back tears that came unbidden as she saw the multitude of bruises and cuts that littered his arms. She didn't touch him, instinctively knowing if she startled him from his inner world that he would react first before realizing what he was doing and who he was doing it to.

"Please, just go away." He said softly, forcing Rukia to lean forward to hear what he was saying. His shoulders were trembling and his breathing came in shallow, erratic pants. Carefully she sat down in front of him, feeling his altered reiatsu pulsing and fading; familiar and strange at the same time.

"Renji, talk to me. What happened?" She tentatively reached out to lay a hand on one lacerated arm, the need to touch him overriding her instinctive caution. Almost instantly she felt his reiatsu spike violently as he lifted his head and sneered at her through narrowed eyes.

"What do you _think_ Rukia?" Roughly he pulled his hair back with one hand and crept forward on his knees until his face was inches from hers. The sclera started to turn black as a mask began forming, accentuating his sharp, predatory grin.

"You selfish bitch." He hissed, his face twisting as the mask developed and his voice altered. "You've always known what I would do fer you, never even had ta ask." His reiatsu was increasing and Rukia attempted to push him away, panic rising as she fought the urge to run, knowing that she was trapped in the dirty ten by ten cell and unable to keep from backing up until she felt solid stone against her back. Slamming one fist into the wall next to her head, Renji laughed at the fear in her eyes. "You fucking tease. Trusty, loyal, _stupid_ Renji. So easy to manipulate, throw 'im a scrap and he'd come running, no matter how many times ya kick him away."

Renji leaned forward, nuzzling Rukia's neck gently and inhaling her scent as his other hand moved down her thigh. Trapped, she tried to stop trembling as Renji's movements became rougher and harsher, both hands roaming over her body, squeezing and pinching. His mouth suckled on her delicate outer ear before moving on to the sensitive lobe and settling on her throat, leaving purple bruises in its wake.

Rukia squeezed her eyes closed as she felt Renji's sharp teeth pierce the skin of her neck and his large, rough hands tear at her tattered clothing. Biting her lip she refused to scream, a twisted part of herself welcoming his rage and acknowledging the truth of his words while desperately wanting someone's touch that wasn't Aizen's. She didn't fight back when he yanked her to her feet, crying out as he squeezed her arms so tightly she thought the bones would shatter. She only flinched slightly as he tore the rest of her clothing off leaving her to stand exposed in front of him, shivering in the damp coolness of the cell, a mass of turbulent emotions.

"Not scared anymore? Ya like being Aizen's whore? He told me that you won't beg him ta stop no matter how hard he fucks ya. Maybe he just doesn't last long enough?" The odd hollow voice dropped pitch and turned sly. "Or maybe ya enjoy it." Rukia flinched again, reminding herself that the vile words spewing out like poison darts were not from Renji. Lifting her chin she stood up stiffly and stared down the hollow, her lips turning up slightly as she saw the gold eyes narrow.

"You aren't Renji, and you will never fully control him." She said softly as she stepped forward, her confidence growing as the hollow backed up. Reaching out she tangled one hand up in his long hair before she yanked hard and pulled his face down, mask still in place. Pressing her lips to his, she ignored the sharp bone fragments that cut her cheek. As she felt his reiatsu surge, she only pressed harder, some instinctive need to reach him driving her actions.

Snarling, the hollow yanked her head back as he sucked and bit around the suppression collar at her throat, marking the alabaster skin with his own consuming need to possess the defenseless shinigami. Realizing she wasn't trying to escape, he reached down and lifted her up to wrap her legs around him, pressing against her heat as she clung to him. Growling low in his throat, he licked across her collarbone, dragging his tongue against the bone before he sank his teeth into her pale shoulder. Crying out, Rukia only grasped on tighter, centering on the pain that quickly turned to something else, something darker, more potent as heat began to pool inside her core.

Grinding against her, Renji growled low in his throat as he felt her heat beginning to seep through his clothes. Needing more he moved to her lips, capturing her small cries as he invaded her mouth, sucking, licking and biting in an attempt to get what his hollow craved. Gasping, Rukia tore her mouth from his as her hands moved to his obi and fumbled to get it untied. Oblivious to her attempts, Renji lifted her higher against the wall as he latched onto her straining breasts, suckling before biting down harshly. Crying out Rukia jerked in his arms, thoroughly distracted from undressing him as pain and pleasure exploded in her core. Unconsciously she threaded her fingers in his hair as she arched up against his sinfully hot mouth and sharp teeth. As the ache between her legs grew more unbearable, she dropped one hand to toy at her wet folds, her body overwhelmed by the sensations flooding her nerve receptors. She gasped as she felt his thick fingers slide in against hers, pushing her hand away as he skillfully stroked her heat. Unconsciously she thrust her hips against his hand, trying to take more as his mouth moved back up to nip at her shoulder.

"Ren-Renji…" she stammered, desperation and demand lacing her words as she gripped his broad shoulders, trying to anchor herself against the waves of pleasure threatening to crash over her. Violet eyes glazed with heat, she stared through her long eyelashes at the edges of the white bone mask that hid her long-time love from her.

"Don't say his name!" The hollow snarled, instinctively slamming her against the wall so forcefully she saw stars as her head crashed against stone. Feeling his anger emanating in waves, she pulled his mouth from where it was bruising her collarbone and kissed the sensuous lips that she only recently tasted again and couldn't get enough of. Groaning, he forgot his anger as he pulled his obi off and stepped out of his dirty hakama. Pushing aside the remaining strip of material that restrained him, he pulled back to watch her as he gripped his swollen erection and roughly positioned himself just within her folds. Breath hitching, he rubbed the weeping head against her, pressing harder as she whimpered at the teasing.

"Renji, please… just … I need you…" Rukia gasped as her already tightly wound body coiled tighter with each rub. "Renji…please."

Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, he sneered down at her cruelly. "Renji ain't here. Just me, and I hate you, stupid, ugly bitch. I want you to hurt, to be alone, to have nothing. That's all a whore like you deserves." With one brutal thrust, his hips bucked up while he slammed her body down, filling and stretching her to the point she felt she would break in half. Crying out from the physical pain so similar and yet so different than the pain she endured countless times from Aizen, she squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her fingers in his hair, not quite able to shield herself from all of the poisonous words that tried to cut through her. With her back rubbing painfully raw against the stone, she hated that she couldn't quite keep the tears from spilling as the hollow took her aggressively. Trying to detach from the physical pain that flirted on the edges of the darker, more potent sensation of pleasure, she forced her body to stop resisting and to relax into the powerful thrusts that shook her to the core. Eyes fluttering, the pleasure slowly began to build again, coiling and snaking its way up her body, as she melted into the strong arms that held her upright. Gasping, her grip in his hair tightened before releasing and raking her nails down his back, the guttural growl it elicited made her high with newfound power. Digging her fingers in, she rolled her hips into the thrusts as she felt her breasts tighten painfully. Her throat was ridiculously sensitive and her swollen lips bruised as she bit them against the lustful cries that escaped her fracturing control.

Racing towards release, Renji thrust harder, the rhythm of his hips in harmony with the slap of skin against skin, harsh panting and unrestrained cries. Moving his large hands from her hips, Renji reached down to squeeze her firm, smooth ass before he angled her hips up to hit her sweet spot with a particularly brutal thrust. The coil that wound so tightly before exploded under strain as Rukia's orgasm ripped through her and she instinctively clamped down, crying out hoarsely as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her nerves. Feeling her silky walls clenching around him, Renji thrust a few more times before he released into her, his body jolting as the dam finally broke and he sagged against her and the wall.

"Renji, oh Renji." She said softly, focusing on the tattoos just visible at the edge of the mask, memories of their long and twisted relationship flooding her pleasure filled aftermath. Guilt stabbed through her as she thought of the times she had depended on him, refusing in recent times to give back what he needed from her. All of the times she had toyed with him, used her noble rank on him, and flat out told him that her heart belonged to Kaien, even if she never could confess her love to the 13th division fukutaichou. Gently she loosened her grip on him, choosing instead to trace the edges of his mask with light fingertips. Her emotions were still riddled with guilt but it was quickly replaced with feelings of tenderness that belied the violence of the situation as she continued to call out to the boy she grew up with.

"No." The hollow hissed, suddenly stiffening and his expression turning furious. "Shut up! Stop…Stop!" He snarled, backhanding her viciously as he suddenly pulled out and away from her, dropping her to the ground in his haste to put distance between them. Hissing and cursing, the hollow jerked erratically as it struggled to maintain control before the mask disintegrated and Renji's eyes turned back to crimson.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck no…no, no no…" He stuttered in horror as he emerged from his inner world. Rukia was still whispering his name over and over, silvery tears streaming down her face, her large violet eyes glazed and her bruised body motionless. Her lip was split and an angry bruise was already forming on her right cheek. Without thinking, Renji gently brushed his thumb over the freshly bloodied lip and fought the urge to wretch as he saw the damage he had done to her, dropping to his knees as disgust filled him. Crying out Rukia wrapped her thin arms around him, burying her tear stained face in his dirty hair.

"Rukia don't, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, goddamit." Renji quickly pulled her arms away from his neck, looking for her clothes and cursing himself when he saw what his hollow, what he had done to them. Grabbing his own discarded hakama, he ripped the material in half, wrapping one part around his waist like a towel before bundling Rukia's now shivering body in the remains.

"Renji." She said softly, watching him struggle to secure the material around her with shaking hands. Ignoring her he went to the door, grabbing the bars as he yelled for Aizen or anyone within hearing before he suddenly lurched to the side and started dry heaving. Panting on his hands and knees, he refused to think about anything except getting the door open and Rukia as far away from him as possible. Coughing a few more times and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he froze when he saw two tiny bare feet in front of him. Leaning down, Rukia cupped his face in her hands, her grip firm and insistent as he tried to pull away. Gently she kissed him, his mouth closed firmly and his hands up as if to push her away but she persisted, losing herself to exploring the chapped lips that she once was so familiar with. Pushing the hair from his face she traced the tattoos where his eyebrows should have been and smiled her small, enigmatic smile.

He refused to meet her gaze, his body frozen as he felt the hollow's rage inside, spewing vile things and promising misery. The hunger inside him burned as brightly as ever but for a brief second he felt a fragile lifeline in her touch and he grasped at it greedily, like a man drowning. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled her upright, leaning in to press his face against her stomach and inhaling deeply. His shoulders trembled slightly but he didn't cry, because he'd be a dead man before anyone ever saw him cry, even in his most wretched and hopeless moments. Rather he recognized that she offered forgiveness and he accepted it to make her happy, boxing the guilt and disgust away to store with the many other boxes he had collected over the years. Hisagi-senpai wasn't the only one good at repressing.

After a minute Renji sighed and pulled away from the tight embrace. Looking not quite at her, he plastered a pained, bitter smile on and gently pushed her away. "Sorry Rukia, more than you'll ever know. I think it's best if we just stay apart until you get to leave." He backed up to the corner he had originally been squatting in and sat down, stretching to lay down with his face to the wall. He had lost control and the bastard had hurt the one person he truly cared about. No one gets over that, even if they tell you they do.

She watched him withdraw, furious and sad at the same time. She understood why he did, had watched him time and time again withdraw when the idiot believed he was protecting her but instead was protecting his own vulnerability he tried so hard to hide..

Refusing to give up she marched over the to the tattooed lump and climbed over, wriggling herself between him and the wall and grabbing one muscled arm to drape over her body for extra warmth. "Baka, there's nowhere to run away to anymore Renji." She felt him flinch involuntarily and wedged herself closer, smiling triumphantly as the arm tightened reflexively around her and she drifted off to sleep, battered but nowhere near broken.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. Next chapter can go either 1.) the war is over and a faster recap of how it ended similar to the beginning of chapter 2 OR 2.) one last chapter dedicated fully to ending the war with continuation of Ren/Ruki in the chapter after. I (as are others) am tired of the war and want to move on in the story but I am not sure if suddenly shifting the story line is appropriate. Suggestions welcome, thank you for reading.


End file.
